Reactions Of the Idiot King
by KmKizmet
Summary: When Merlin gets dragged into the throne room by the newest knight, Arthur is stunned beyond words, but when the knight announces he caught him using sorcery, it was all he could do to keep his composure in front of everyone. Rated teen because I know kids shouldn't read the launguage I use sometimes. Enjoy the show!
1. Rumor

**Welcome to my second (not so sucky) fan fiction. **

**I hope you really enjoy this one, because for some odd reason, i was able to get a little bit of help. Now, just for the fun of it, I will retell the tale of how this story got its name. We went from Arthur's ban, it sounded boring, sounded lame.**

**so my friend, (who was very kindly helping me out) here said, let's stick with something silly or idiotic.**

**Which led to the name, Reactions of The Idiot King. Now, it's not all about his reactions, but it is what made up the whole story. **

**My thanks goes to camelotgirl1, who was a major help.**

**alas, it's time for the news that breaks my heart. I don't own Merlin. Or any of the characters. Only what they say, and do, because I made them say it. And do it all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Reactions of the idiot king

Chapter one- Rumor

It was a sunny and bright afternoon, the birds were chirping and there were deer nearby the castle walls. The sky was a bright blue with soft clouds swirling above. Merlin took a moment to stop, listening to the magic of nature, feeling the light cool breeze against his skin. There was never something he loved more than getting away from the castle, from all the work. Years ago, when he first got here, he wouldn't have ever seen himself doing what he has been the last several months. He had been practicing his magic out in this area, for working with Arthur gave him the rounds the knights made around the castle. He needed that information, for if he was caught, he knew he'd be in trouble. How much trouble, though, was the question.

Even though he has taken every precaution, he still wakes up to nightmares. Arthur finding out, and sending him to burn up the next day, Merlin unable to do anything against the king's orders. Even nightmare's with Uther still popped up now and then, Uther taking him and having his head chopped off for the whole of Camelot to see. He has claimed to Gaius that they stopped long ago, but in reality, they were getting worse. They were horrible reminders that made the fear in him grow.

He walked a bit further in the woods, a deer he had been watching stepped back, looking at him with cation in it's eyes. The magic of life, it was a challenging one, Merlin had discovered. For every life taken there must be a life given. For every life given, there must be one taken. Even though that circle was simple, with no in between the lines going on, there were still people trying to defy that one rule. He reached his hand out, deep in thought as he stood still. A small nudge on his hand snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see a little fawn looking up at him.

He smiled, then looked up at the doe, realising that the deer was the fawn's mother. The fawn cocked it's head at him then bounded back to it's mom, nuzzling up against her. Merlin smiled lightly. They were truly the cutest of things. He remembered playing with Will out in the fields at dusk, seeing the deer that visited often. The bucks would constantly chase them off, while the others would hide in the nearby brush.

Once Merlin and Will had a mother bear on their tail. The memory made Merlin sigh. How he missed his old friend. He let his eyes turn golden, and the leaves around him blew up into the sky right at the treetops. He let them float down gently. He looked at the doe, who's ears perked up as the bells went off, signaling the time. Merlin muttered a few choice words, realising he was running later than normal, which was bad, because he knew Arthur would be expecting his bath.

He looked left, letting his magic see how far the guard was from where he was at. The knight was a mile off, so Merlin still could make a break for it and head off. He ran for it after a couple seconds, finally reaching the servant entrance on the side and slipping in, only to run into Gwen face to face. He staggered back, catching Gwen's cloth that she had dropped. "Merlin!" She gasped.

"Sorry, Gwen- your highness." He said, quickly adding that last part. "I've got to get to Arthur, that prat will kill me for being late as it is with his bath-"

"Just go Merlin." Gwen laughed. "You're running late as it is!" Merlin gave her a half witted smile, still giving himself a major lecture in his head for running late.

'_You could have been caught, you could be getting your idiotic butt dragged into the dungeons right about now. Why do I keep ignoring my dreams? If I don't stop, something will happen-_' He turned the corner.

"Oi!" Gwaine's voice rang from in front of him. Irritation swarmed over like bees inside of Merlin. He just didn't have the time for this. No, not at all.

"Gwaine, I'm on important business, I can't be bothered-" Merlin muttered, looking away from him as he went to pass the knight.

"No way, you're busy running your butt off for that princess in there?" Gwaine said, his sarcasm clear in his voice. "I need to talk to you, about something that is becoming a well known rumor in the past few months, and I want to let you know because I know you go out there to pick herbs for Gaius." Merlin looked at Gwaine, surprised at the serious tone in his voice. He took a deep breath.

"If he puts me in the stocks for this you're going down with me." Merlin said, looking at Gwaine, who flashed him a wicked looking grin.

"Maybe he'll put you in double time, serve both our sentences while I go to the tavern." He chuckled, then looked at Merlin. "There are rumors about someone practicing sorcery in that area, leaves going up to the trees and beyond, and clouds moving about on non windy days. It's not enough proof, but- but it's enough proof to believe people should be weary out there." Merlin felt the color drain from his face.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He said, hoping that Gwaine didn't see the fear building up even more, but if the knight did, he didn't show it. Merlin took off to the King's chambers, walking into the room. He immediately had to duck as a pillow was chucked at him.

"You ignorant fool, how much later can you be?" Arthur growled, crossing his arms with an amused look on his face as Merlin smiled halfway.

"Tell Gwaine not to keep me distracted, you prat." Merlin said, the fear and worries of today somewhat dissolving as they went on in their playful banter.

"I will have you put in the stocks if you don't address me properly." Arthur teased. Merlin raised an eyebrow, not even having to think of a good retort.

"Well, I'd love to see my fans again." He scoffed, getting a bucket to start filling the tub.

"Make sure that the bath is _perfect_." He trolled the word perfect, Merlin giving him a slight glare as he went to fill the bucket.

After the terribly long and treacherous chore, Arthur was in his bath, and was washed up in minutes, ready to check out the first test for a noble who wished to become a knight. Merlin hardly noticed how the time went by as he put Arthur's armor on, too deep in thought as to what he would do about those rumors. Sure, he did go 'overboard' a few times, but not so much that it could be noticeable. Apparently he was wrong, which meant he had to cover his tracks well.

"Are you done spacing of?" Arthur asked, his tone mocking. "What did you do, spend the night at the tavern again?"

"You stupid prat." Merlin said, "Why can't you believe I've never went to the tavern? I wasn't there last night, and have rarely set foot in there before!"

"You really are a terrible liar Merlin." Arthur chuckled, heading out the room after Merlin quickly handed him his sword.


	2. Arrested

**Wow guys! 15 some favorites and followers, and four reviews, and it hasn't even been a day!**

**As much as I'd like to say I own anyone, I don't. **

**I am sorry for the slow dreary first chapter, this chapter is almost as bad, but guess what! The next chapter will be a lot better!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter two- Arrested

The young warlock was tired as he got to going to the young man's last knight test. His nightmares were extreme last night, and he was pretty sure he had yelled out in his sleep considering Gaius's constant asking if he was okay or not. Merlin flinched as he remembered the nightmare. If anything, dreaming about burning up and actually thinking it was happening was really bad and horrible. Merlin had dark circles under his eyes, extremely tired.  
Despite his troubles that last night and trying hard to forget them, Merlin had been impressed with the young man testing to be a knight. He was at the final test, the test against Arthur. Everyone has claimed that it is the hardest, most trickiest test, yet somehow, win or lose the battle, some knights still get in. Sure, the knights he had at the round table had no noble blood in them (except for Leon of course) but they got in from pure loyalty to Arthur. It was always a shock to other people from the other kingdoms.

Merlin stood, watching the man's moves carefully as Arthur was thrown off balance, looking for any sign of a bad intention. The man knocked Arthur's sword from his hand, the tip now at his neck.  
Of course, that was when all the knight's tensed up, Merlin didn't even have to look to confirm it. The man tossed his sword out of reach and Arthur put his hand out, the man grasping it in a handshake. Merlin sighed, relaxing. There had just been too many times someone's tried killing him in these it seemed like. The knights all relaxed also, a round of applause going through the people who had gathered around. It was indeed a great feat.  
Merlin jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and a voice in his ear, "You know, I don't know what concerns you so much about these little duels. The princess can take care of himself, sword, or no sword, I mean seriously, who can hit a girl that pretty?" Gwaine's voice was laced in pure amusement as Merlin smirked.  
"Well, if that were true, then you wouldn't be beating him up in practice so much." Merlin chuckled, hearing Gwaine murmur a not so nice threat at him as he sulked off elsewhere. Arthur went and grabbed his sword, looking at Leon, who was walking up to him.  
"Hey Gwen," Merlin said as she walked by, "Er, your highness, I mean-"  
"I would think you'd know by now Merlin, call me Gwen." Gwen's soft laugh followed, looking at Merlin.  
"Gwen," Merlin said with a roll of his eyes. "He's pretty good for a young knight isn't he?"  
She looked over at the young knight, currently being ignored by Arthur as he spoke with Leon. She nodded, "Yes, he is, I wonder if he's alright, I know that Arthur clipped him once or twice."  
"I'll check on him." Merlin said, "Gaius fell ill with a fever today, so I'm taking over his rounds and all."  
"I'll have to go check on him then." Gwen said, concern in her expression. Merlin nodded, walking off towards the young man who had just defeated Arthur.  
"You guys don't trust me do you?" The man said as as Merlin walked up to him.  
"Arthur seems to think very well of you if I might say." Merlin said, as the man cast a look over at Arthur as he finished his conversation with Leon.  
"Sure has a way of showing it." He said. Merlin knew Arthur was heading over their way and smirked slightly.  
"Well, what can you expect, a royal prat like him shouldn't ever give praise out, it may let him look more like a girl." Arthur playfully hit Merlin on the back of the head, looking at the man.  
"Ignore this idiot, he never knows what he's talking about." The tone in his voice seemed to reek of a warning, and Merlin looked at the prat with a glint of mischief in his eyes.  
"Says the prat." Merlin muttered. "I'll be tending to your injuries today, sire." He quickly said to the man before the King really could throw a fit. Arthur sighed, irritated.  
"Merlin be sure to polish my armor, clean my room, make my bed, and do my laundry. I want it all done by supper tonight." Merlin nodded in distaste. An hour tending to this guy, and now only a few hours to polish, clean and do his laundry, not to mention the little time he could spare to do his bed with a small dose of magic because he knew he wouldn't have time for that.  
"You speak of the prince with an open tongue." The man said to Merlin once they were in the armory. Merlin nodded.  
"It's hard not to, I mean, you try being his servant." Merlin rolled his eyes, helping the man's armor off.  
"My name is Drinn." He said. "If you are the King's servant, then why are you tending to my injuries?"  
"I'm the assistant to the court physician," Merlin started, then paused, correcting himself, "Not officially, at least, he took me in."  
"And you know what you're doing?" He asked. His armor was off, leaving him in a light outfit underneath.  
"I've been learning." Merlin smiled, looking at him, "Take your shirt off." Drinn looked at him questionably. "I need to tend to your injuries."  
"Right." He slid his shirt off, a deep cut on his shoulder and a few small scrapes. Merlin tended to the small ones real quick, then looked at the deep shoulder wound.  
"It stings." He muttered. Merlin took a deep breath.  
"It might for a while. I'll bandage that up, you'll want to wear a sling for a couple days.." Merlin said as he finished fixing it up. He grabbed a long piece of cloth and put it around him, fixing his arm in the sling.  
"When will I be knighted?" Drinn asked.  
"Take it up with the prin_cess_." Gwaine's voice made Merlin jump.  
"You never know what could happen if you sneak up on someone Gwaine." Merlin snapped, glancing over at him. "Anyways, we usually knight people within a day or so. We don't have time to mope around."  
"I am _not_ moping!" Arthur's irritated voice said as he walked into the armory. "So if either of you two chatter boxes think different, you both will spend your next weekend in the stocks." Gwaine and Merlin looked at each other for a brief moment before Gwaine burst out laughing.  
"I've got to go, I have rounds to make in an hour." Gwaine said, walking out.

The knighting ceremony was the usual. Boring, and almost word to word to where Merlin could quote every little thing. A week passed by, the normal chores being spent on either working for Gaius, who was slowly getting better, or for Arthur, who was still irritated that the newest knight beat him in the final test. No one could understand how he could mope about so long, but it wasn't like anyone could just question him about it.  
Merlin snuck out, claiming to be picking herbs, when he went to the same part of the woods by the castle. The doe and the fawn were there again, to Merlin's surprise. It was late afternoon, and Merlin had a lot of free time, until the guard comes near again at least. His eyes turned good and he murmured a few words, feeling the wind pick up around him, the time slowing down, the doe and her baby resting nearby, watching him in earnest trust.  
How he earned that trust, he had no clue. He was Emrys though, the most powerful warlock alive. The wind picked up the leaves and he murmured another word, even softer than the last time, and the leaves stayed still where they were in the air, the wind blowing past them. He opened his arms wide, another enchantment out of his mouth as his eyes stayed gold.  
"What the hell?" Drinn's voice echoed through the woodland as the doe and her baby ran off. Merlin turned around, startled, his eyes flashing gold one last time as the leaves fell, the wind stopping in it's track.  
"Drinn?" Merlin's voice was muted as his expression turned hard. The fear was gnawing at him.  
"You're a- but how?" Drinn asked. Merlin took a deep breath.  
"Listen to me, I mean no-"  
"You are under arrest for treason of the King." Drinn's voice rang of finality. "He will hear your trial not me." His sword was drawn, his eyes on Merlin's in disbelief.  
'_Damn these new knights_.' Merlin thought.


	3. Fear and Betrayal

**Well, sorry guys, I meant to post this up earlier, but I got busy and couldn't finish it, and then I got stuck. **

**But, here it is, chapter three!**

**As much as I hate the disclaimers... I don't have a choice but to say them. It's the usual, I only own the plot line. **

**if there's anyone here who's read my other story, should I continue that and change it up a bit?**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter three- Fear and Betrayal

_'What the heck? How could I forget? They '__**always**__' have the Knight's rounds changed up to let the new comer learn. I know that. So why did I miss it? What did I do to cause this?_' Merlin's thoughts raced as he was bound by his hands, Drinn completely silent as he led Merlin into the castle, heading strait to the throne room where Arthur and Gwen were holding a meeting with the council, and with his most trusted knights.  
"Why are you taking me to Arthur instead of the dungeons?" Merlin asked, "It's normal protocol."  
"You're a sorcerer who's been the King's servant." The man snapped back, "I think this needs to be settled now with him."  
Merlin clenched his jaw. Sure, if Leon had seen him, he might have done the same thing, but as for Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan, it wasn't like they'd send him to the sharks before asking questions. But of course, just his luck, it has to be Drinn, and his secret was about to be revealed to everyone, in the one way he knew wouldn't turn out good. His mind flashed back to the council meeting, it was about security issues they've been having. Nothing Merlin hasn't heard before.  
The sole reason Merlin wasn't there was the sole fact that he was busy, and wasn't around when they were rounding up everyone. Drinn took a deep breath, Merlin feeling sick to his stomach. He figured that this wouldn't end well. The guards by the throne room let them through, and Drinn stormed in with Merlin in tow, everyone in the room turning to them.  
"What is this?" Arthur asked, assuming this was some sort of sick joke, having his manservant bound as if he was arrested. His face was somewhat shocked, and confused as he saw a sort of fear he has seen in Merlin's eyes many times before, only this time, it was magnified and more clear.  
'_At this rate, I'm going to be burned. Alive. My dream is sure to come true today_.' Merlin snapped out of his thought's as Drinn spoke.  
"My Lord, I am so sorry to interrupt, but this is a really urgent matter-" Drinn started as he glanced at the other knights, to see Gwaine smirking, slightly amused. Drinn started feeling as if this wasn't a good move, arresting Merlin.  
"Drinn, think very carefully before you speak." Arthur said, amusement in his voice. "I don't think there is any urgent need when it comes to Merlin _especially_ when it comes to arresting him."  
"I think the princess is right." Gwaine mocked, "What could that puny Merlin ever do?" Drinn gritted his teeth as he realized everyone was mocking him. Gaius leaned against the wall, his breath shaky as he felt worry pouring into his thoughts. Merlin's eyes gave it all away.  
Merlin calmed down when he looked to Gaius, who's eyes were etched with worry and concern. He bowed his head, unable to look the old physician in the eye. "There is one thing he apparently could do to defy you, M'Lord." Drinn's voice was sharp, and Merlin could tell he was getting annoyed. Merlin smirked, knowing that the knights didn't put too much trust in a new guy for many reasons.  
"Then get on with it Drinn." Gwaine's voice was colder than earlier, unsure of the situation. "Merlin has been the most loyal servant anyone's seen in the day."  
"Apparently what you've thought is wrong. Entirely wrong." Drinn snapped. "I caught Merlin practising magic right outside the west wall." Silence. Gaius had paled, feeling sick at the thought of the situation. Merlin's fear in his eyes doubled, along with other emotions as the King looked from Drinn to Merlin, meeting the fearful man's eyes. Arthur noted, to some surprise, that he also had several different emotions other than fear, but none he could understand.  
What Arthur couldn't figure out is if this was some sick joke or a lie, then why did Merlin hold a lot of fear and whatever else- maybe hope?- in his eyes. He glanced over at Gaius, who was leaning against the wall deep in thought as he awaited the King's reply. He took a deep breath, looking at his knights, who were all standing there, silent and deep in thought. He decided to speak, before Gwaine could erupt out with a whole earful they'd all have to listen too.  
"Are you trying to tell me that _Merlin_ is a sorcerer?" The blonde's voice was forced out, emotions running through his head like crazy.  
"I am telling you the truth, Sire." Drinn said, looking at the King. "He is a sorcerer, and has betrayed us all." The knights all went into a foreboding silence, Arthur looking into Merlin's eyes with betrayal. Merlin's was full of such unsaid fear and pain, with almost a look of defeat. Merlin cast his eyes down from the King and Arthur's heart dropped.  
Merlin didn't want to look at anyone, especially Arthur and Gaius, yet somehow, his magic spread his sight, slowing him everyone's reactions. Gwen was standing near Arthur, her eyes wide and shocked. She stifled a shocked sob. Merlin looked at her and she shook her head as she stepped back, a tear streaming down her face.  
Percival had a deep frown etched into his features, an accusation so strong in his eyes that caused Merlin to flinch. If Merlin had taken a closer look he would have seen the understanding in his eyes also. Leon and Elyan were stricken with word loss. Leon looking at Merlin with a cold expression. It was Gwaine's reaction that hit the heart. His face was distorted in pain, shock, betrayal.  
"Merlin, you son of a bitch." He snarled, lunging at Merlin. The other knights just barely got ahold of him. "Merlin, why? What the hell is this about?! It's no true, it can't be, Merlin, tell me it's not."  
"Calm yourself." Arthur said, forcing himself to speak out.  
"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Gwaine's voice was so low that only Merlin really picked up the words. "Look at me and tell me it's not true!"  
"Percival, Leon, get him out of here!" Arthur suddenly yelled, the two knights dragging the knight out of the room.

Gwaine had realised that Drinn was telling the truth when Merlin finally looked up at him. His eyes were clouded with fear. All Gwaine could feel was betrayal. He had trusted Merlin with everything he had. If he really was a sorcerer, he would have told Gwaine by now, or so he thought. One look. It just took one look for Gwaine to realise that the accusation was true. So why wasn't he trusted with it? The doors slammed behind him, Elyan following the three out of the room.  
"Gwaine," Elyan said, "Calm down and breathe."  
"He betrayed us." Gwaine said, sounding numb.  
"For good reason," Leon said, "He served Arthur, it's not like he could just openly declare he has magic without getting burned." Gwaine had guilt flow through him. All those things he had said to Merlin, yelled, and thought about him... He was thinking on his hurt feelings.  
"This is a shock to us all." Leon said, "But the law stands firm." Gwaine looked at Leon taken aback. Leon knew the reason Merlin hid his magic, but he didn't have any depth to that.  
"He was the most loyal to Arthur." Gwaine said. "If he wanted to kill him he would have just let him die or killed him in seconds-"  
"Any more talk of this and I will have you arrested." Leon said. "He is a sorcerer."

"Leave us." Arthur said. "All of you." Merlin paled at the words, looking at Gauis, who looked shocked.  
"Sire, if I may-"  
"Get. Out." Arthur managed to say through his teeth. "All of you, right now, or I will have you put in the stocks." Merlin was on his knees in the middle of the room taking this all in.  
'_Way to go. Emrys, the all powerful warlock, now to be burned at the stake_ _within_ _hours_.' Merlin thought bitterly. Once the doors closed, with clear orders that no one was to interrupt, silence took over the two.

* * *

**Well, this can't be good can it?**

**I wonder what's going through everyone's heads?**

**Please review this story. I'd like to hear feedback and I'd love it if you guys would send me ideas and thing's you'd like to see. It helps me write. :)**

**like seriously, it does. Major time. **

**stay tuned!**


	4. Argument

**You guys are lucky. Four chapters within a couple days! I can't believe it myself, but today I have a reason for updating so soon. I'll be gone all day tomorrow and possibly the next, so that means that I can't get online.  
Oh and sorry if Arthur is ever OOC**

**Holy smokes guys, reviews, followers, favorites. More than I expected keep them coming! It means a lot to know you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**My thanks goes to camelotgirl1 again for helping me he past my doubts in the last chapter and for helping figure this one out. Without her this would have gotten no where.**

**As much as I'd like to say I own these people... These places... I don't. I only own the plot line.**

**Enjoy this chapter... While it lasts.**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter four- Argument

Merlin stayed how he was, quiet until Arthur sighed, looking at his manservant. Neither of them wanted to speak, to be the one to start what was to come next. Merlin feared that Arthur wouldn't accept who he was, that he would assign the sentence of death without a proper explanation given, but at this point, Merlin realised without a second thought that the King must feel betrayed, which just meant he'll be acting rather rashly.  
Arthur was shut in with his thoughts. He was surprised and bewildered that someone like Merlin could even have magic, and keep it secret as he acted as a really loyal servant and friend. Was it all an act, or was this really happening? He frowned, looking at Merlin as he lifted his head to look at Arthur. That look in his eyes, Arthur felt thoroughly pained. It was as if Merlin had realised his worst fear.  
"Is this-" Arthur murmured. "Is it true? Have you been practising magic?" He couldn't help but notice Merlin's shock when he said the words very calmly.  
"Yes." Merlin mumbled with a sharp nod, averting his eyes from Arthur.  
"You know it's treason, against me and the kingdom." It wasn't a question, both Merlin and Arthur knew it.  
It was all Merlin could do to nod numbly. "Yes, Sire." Arthur tried to not flinch at the words. Merlin never called him Sire.  
"What happened, what happened to you to make you resort to sorcery?" Arthur was forcing himself to stay calm, unsure how much longer he could keep his composure.  
"It's not like I meant to-" Merlin said after a while of silence. Arthur felt as if he was struck down.  
"What did I ever do to you that would make you betray me like this?" Arthur asked, not really wanting to hear any of the answers, but he knew he had to.  
"I didn't want to Arthur I just-"  
"You just what?" Arthur said. "Was all of this a lie? Did you always hate me, was this whole friend act a complete lie?" Merlin looked at him stricken and Arthur felt disgust run through him.  
"No, Arthur, no." Merlin said, "You don't understand, you truly don't. I did this all for you, I'm the same person, I haven't changed-"  
"Answer me!" Arthur could feel himself breaking from the inside out, his composure finally snapping.  
"Arthur, I did this to protect you, I am still your friend, I won't ever hurt yo-"  
"Then tell me what the hell is going on? Forgive me, but I must be stupid, because I see absolutely no reason you'd be practising sorcery other than to turn against me!" Arthur finally yelled.

Gwen took Gaius's hand as he collapsed in one of the nearby corridors, his body and mind unable to keep up with this action, his mind unable to bear the strain as he worried over the punishment he would be given. It was the most he could do to hope that Arthur would either blow this off or completely understand the reasons. Gwen felt entirely helpless, for the old physician had started to tremble, not responding or hearing her clearly, just lost in his thoughts. A terrible train of thoughts.  
'_Merlin, why didn't you listen? Why did you have to go and practise your magic?'_ Gaius snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Gwen say his name sharply, sounding almost frightened.  
"Gwen?" He mumbled, then looked around. He wouldn't do Merlin any good just sitting around. "Can you help me up, your highness?" He asked, looking at her. She nodded, grabbing his hand and helping him stand up. She seemed a lot less shocked and more calm than when she was in the throne room.  
"I know that this must be quite a bit of a shock to you." She started, not sure what she wanted to say. "I mean, Merlin did break the rules and all... And betrayed us.." She looked over to see the man looking at her with worry on his face.  
"Guinevere," He started. "I knew about his magic. I knew he was a sorcerer. It's what will become of him I fear of."  
"You knew and you didn't think of telling us?" Her confusion was evident as he sighed.  
"Would you tell someone, if it meant he'd be executed?" Gaius asked. Her face showed understanding instantly. "He is my responsibility, I couldn't let it get out he was using magic. All he ever used it for was for Arthur's, and the kingdom's, sake Guinevere."  
"I hope Arthur comes to his senses then." Gwen said, sounding startled. "It was such a shock, even Gwaine freaked out..." Her voice was strangled. "That must have been hard on Merlin- how did he ever make it through all that?"  
"He didn't." Gaius said, sounding even more muted. "I had to knock him out with sleeping drafts for he got nightmares like hell."  
"All about-"  
"Being found out and killed, tortured." Gaius said, "Or having Arthur killed from his own mistakes.." Gwen looked at Gaius confused.  
"Why would he dream of Arthur dying?" Gwen asked as Gaius looked off, cursing himself for letting that slip.  
"Merlin cares a lot for Arthur Guinevere, and has taken it upon himself-" more like forced on the poor boy- "to protect Arthur." Gaius simply said, Gwen not daring to reply for his tone sounded final.

"As I said, it was to protect you Arthur. I didn't even have a choice in the matter!" Merlin finally snapped also, irritated that Arthur was just letting his anger get in the way of being rational.  
"Merlin, you betrayed me. Lied to all of us, these past few years." Arthur said. "It's against the law for good reasons. It makes people deceive others, it changes people for the worst-" Merlin stood, glaring at him.  
"I haven't done anything wrong with my powers, Arthur, you can't just say this like I've been killing people!" Merlin shouted back.  
"Why should I believe that, when every. Little. Thing. Was a damn lie?!" Arthur snarled. The two boys were tense, both were hurting. Arthur felt like he was going to puke as the next words passed his lips.  
"Merlin, you are banished from Camelot." Arthur said. "You have an hour to leave, and if you ever are seen in Camelot again, you will be struck down dead on your feet."

* * *

**Okay guys, it'll** **be a day or two until I have anything new posted up, so keep coming with the reviews, and while you're at it, throw me ideas that I could use! I'll try fitting them all in but the more reviews I get the faster the next one will be posted up once I get the chance!**


	5. Banishment

**Wow guys, I love all the reviews/followers/favorites I've gotten! It means a lot more than you'd believe, and it really inspires me to keep writing!  
So keep them coming.**

**Here's the fifth chapter, and hopefully the sixth will be up soon after this one.**

**Do I have to say the disclaimer again? It really depressed me out that I don't own anything but the plot line...**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter five- banishment

Merlin's face showed it all. Every single emotion. It pissed Arthur off. He had just banished his most trusted ally, the closest friend he had. Arthur saw the pain, saw the fear become placed with relief for a mere second before Merlin's expression darkened with a conflicted look, then failure flashed through his eyes. Arthur couldn't even fathom what Merlin was thinking through.  
Merlin wasn't too sure if he should speak against the King's judgement or let it be. He was afraid if he pushed any further he would be sent to his death. As he realized he wasn't going to die, relief went through him. If he was alive, then he was some use to his destiny. The King was still looking at him, his eyes still meeting the blonde's blue ones.  
Dread filled through Merlin. He wouldn't be able to save Arthur on a whim any more. He wouldn't be able to take care of his destiny- to make it happen. He flinched majorly when Arthur shifted. What was Merlin ever going to say to Gaius? Just the thought made Merlin break inside.  
"Yes, my Lord." Merlin whispered, in fear his voice would give out if he spoke any louder. In fear that if he spoke louder that he'd break. "I will be out of here by the hour-"  
"I will have a couple of knight's escort you to Gaius's chambers, so you can pack." Arthur said. "Then they shall escort you out of Camelot." Merlin nodded, looking at Arthur, standing up. With his hands still bound, he couldn't do much.  
"That can't be done." Merlin said as Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes, noticing a heavily guarded expression. "I can be gone in minutes, and I don't need my stuff, I can make do without."  
"How will I know if you've left?" Arthur snapped.  
"You banished me," Merlin said, "I have no reason to stay if you don't want me around, and you've told me you will have me killed if I were to be caught here."  
Arthur nodded, kind of relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about having him escorted. It had actually hurt him when Merlin accused him of not wanting him around, it was true, but at the same time it wasn't. And was Arthur going to admit that? Nope. Never. He stood up.  
"You betrayed my trust, Merlin." Arthur said, hate in his voice. Merlin nodded, now almost fighting back tears. He had failed.  
"You are a just king." Merlin murmured, "Stick to that." And with a faint smile he disappeared to Arthur's shock. Arthur looked at where he disappeared, too stunned to move. Even though he had just banished him, and he was clearly in pain and hurting inside, he still smiled.  
He 'smiled'. Arthur sank back into his throne, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. What had he just done? Arthur couldn't understand any of it. Merlin, his servant that he thought was no more of an idiot who couldn't wake people up or be anywhere on time, was a sorcerer. Why did he feel so hurt, why was it that he couldn't control his anger? The questions reeled in Arthur's mind as he settled in his mind that he couldn't have been any nicer for such a betrayal.

"Gaius," Gwen looked the old physician in the eye. He had just been told the news of Merlin's banishment, by word of the new knight Drinn. He had gone into a deep shock. "Please, Gaius- answer me!" She felt helpless, the older man just sitting on his bed spacing off, the shock clear, but there was something else hidden beneath the shock that seemed to be the reason he wasn't able to respond.  
Her mind flashed back to when Drinn came and knocked on the door. Gaius had come to answer it.  
_"Gaius, sir." Drinn had said. "The King has asked me to report to you with news on Merlin." Gwen had tensed, walking to the door behind Gaius.  
"What news is it?" Gaius asked. Drinn looked at him, looking as if he was the one being sentenced to death. "Come on boy, I don't have all day!" Drinn looked away from him.  
"Merlin has been banished, and left Camelot within the past quarter hour." Drinn mumbled. Gwen's heart stopped, shocked, and her hand went to her mouth.  
"Did he now?" Gaius asked. Gwen started to question why he was taking that calmly. "I don't have all day to talk, Sir Drinn, so thank you for letting me know." Drinn seemed relieved at the fact that Gaius took it calmly. He left and Gaius closed the door, Gwen watching him cautiously.  
"Guinevere, my dear, will you help me to my bed?" Gaius asked, his vice a lot more muted than when he spoke to Drinn. She nodded, helping him walk to his bed, where he sat down at.  
"Gaius, are you okay?" She said. Merlin, banished?! She couldn't wrap her head around it, feeling somewhat sick. Seeing Gaius, a man who was rarely shaken up by anything, almost completely broken by the news was heart breaking._

He had not moved since. It had been an hour and Gwen was getting worried. It was all she felt she could do to sit by Gaius, holding his hand in hers and hoping he would come to his senses. She felt bad, it was bad enough that Gaius had to deal with the pressure of Merlin being found out, but apparently it just led to a bigger problem.  
It was all Gaius could do to not show anything but a cool regard towards Drinn. He didn't want the poor boy to feel worse than he already did. He had to ask Gwen for help, so he could sit before he collapsed. He felt broken, his ward was gone. Unable to come if anything happened. Gaius knew he had just gone into a state of shock, and he had let it happen. He barely noticed when Gwen left his side.  
Gwen couldn't stand it anymore. Even if the Queen wasn't supposed to cry and reveal many emotions, she had tears streaming down her face. She ran to the throne room, needing to talk to Arthur, only to run smack into Gwaine. She flinched back from him, remembering his outburst.  
"Guinevere, my Lady, I'm so sorry." He started.  
"No, no it's my fault-"  
"Have you been crying?" Gwaine's note of concern in his voice was all too noticeable. Gwen looked at him slightly pained.  
"Haven't you heard?" She murmured. "Arthur banished Merlin!" She saw Gwaine's taken aback look.  
"What? Why? It's not like Merlin did anything too wrong-" Gwaine said.  
"I thought you hated Merlin?" Gwen asked, surprised. Gwaine looked at her with a slight sadness in his eyes.  
"I feel hurt maybe, because he never told us," Gwaine said, looking away from her, "But I can't hate a kid like that- he couldn't be evil if he tried to Guinevere." Gwen nodded, feeling relieved.  
"That poor boy," Gwen said, then quickly looked at him. "Sir Gwaine, go to Gaius, and look after him, he's-" she looked down, biting her lip, "He's had quite a shock, he's pretty unresponsive." Gwaine nodded, taking off towards Gaius's chambers as Gwen went to the throne room.  
Arthur was sitting in his throne deep in thought when Gwen came in. He sat up strait looking at her concerned when he saw that she had been crying. Standing up, he walked over to her, going to touch her lightly on the arm when she flinched back harshly.  
"Arthur," She whispered. "Why did you banish him?"  
"He deceived us Guinevere." Arthur said simply, "Now drop the subject, it is not to be mentioned again by severe penalty."  
"You didn't just ban him." Gwen snapped. "You betrayed him just as much as he might have done to you, Arthur Pendragon!"  
"Guinevere it is not up to debate!" Arthur growled.  
"I came to let you know that Gaius is in quite a shock." Gwen said, "He won't speak, he's hurt."  
"I'll speak with him later." Arthur said.  
"Don't. You'll just bother him more." Guinevere said. "You know Merlin is like a son to him, and now because of you, Gaius has lost him." With that, she walked out, too frustrated to rant how he sent Drinn out of all people to bear the news to Gaius.

Merlin sighed, appearing in the middle of a field a few miles from Ealdor. He had decided what he was going to do, and nothing will be able interfere with him and his thoughts. He understood the risk of having magic, and it was entirely his fault. Arthur wasn't going to forgive him. Ever, and that much was clear.  
"O' Drakon, hrot phlea la claeir!" He yelled, his voice deep as his eyes flashed gold. All he had to do was wait for the dragon, his mind now more clear than ever, he was just going to have to wait this out in the outlying lands that few have ever been to, the towns furthest away, and there was nothing better than being able to ride on a dragon there.

* * *

**I'm back for the moment, and being overwhelmed with alerts to keep up with.  
Review, and give me reasons to keep writing!  
The sixth chapter should be up by tonight, maybe within the hour. When you have nothing to do on a three hour plane ride, you write, read, and be bored. :)  
I landed.. And I have a layover. For an hour... Did I mention I hate airports?**


	6. Visions and Flashbacks

**Sorry guys, for not updating sooner. I kinda fell into an anti writing depression, and just couldn't write anything, or felt the need to. It happens from time to time, so if I disappear that would be why!**  
**So as I tried forcing myself to write this, I chose to read and reread other fanfictions. **  
**Let me tell you, I was promo'd without my knowledge, before I got the chance to promo that lovely person.**  
**Go and read Emrys Revealed, camelotgirl1's story she has been slaving over!**  
**To the people who own the whole show of Merlin, I have my disclaimer at ready: I do not own Merlin or the others, just the plot. **  
**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King

Chapter six- Whispers

It was all Merlin could do to leave the small village he was hanging out in. The village was very small, and simple. A cute place to hide out, and to make a life at. Merlin had moved in with a man a bit older than him, who had offered him a place to stay until he could get some money built up, but one night, Merlin had a dream, well more of a nightmare, actually.  
"Lancelot!" Greg, the man who had taken Merlin in said as he shook the scrawny boy. "Wake up, Lancelot!" Merlin's eyes opened up quickly, Greg swearing that his eyes were gold the instant they opened, but quickly brushed it off.  
"Lancelot?" Merlin asked, sounding confused as he sat up. Lancelot was dead, but it took him all but a moment to realise that he used Lancelot's name instead. "What happened?" He quickly asked.  
"You were shouting in your sleep." Greg said. Merlin looked at him thoughtfully, but quickly smiling.  
"Was I?" He asked, sounding nonchalant. He hated when people said that to him, for how many things could he accidentally say that he was trying his best to hide?  
"Yeah.." Greg said. "You shouted something about a Morgana and then you shouted something very weird and just started screaming..."  
Merlin was deep in thought as he remembered the dream, dread in his eyes as he realised what had just happened. He had just seen a possible warning. He shook his head, looking at Greg, "Can you remember what it was exactly I said?"  
"I-I think." He said, his brow creasing. "Blimh jahî nà shœl. Or something of the sort." Merlin nodded, taking in a deep breath as he thought.  
"Blimh jahîn nae schou." Merlin said, his eyes flashing gold again after Merlin had chanted the spell, Greg jumping back... But not in time.

_"You will pay for this with your life, Emrys." Mordred's hate filled his voice as Merlin and Greg watched the future's warning from Merlin's point of view. "I will kill you, and then I will kill Arthur, and let Morgana rule the thrown once and for all."_

_"I will never allow it." Merlin's voice said, "Your magic is no match for mine."  
"But mine is." Morgana's voice sounded behind Merlin, and Merlin sighed, turning to face her.  
"Morgana, don't make this too hard on yourself." Merlin said.  
"You are my doom, Emrys, I can't let you live much longer." She growled back. They were in the throne room of Camelot's castle, Merlin putting up a shield in the distance. _

Greg gasped as Merlin opened his eyes, looking at him in annoyance. Greg clenched his jaw as he realised that this man was a sorcerer. Merlin looked at him and then gave him a slight apologetic smile. Greg scowled, turning away from him as he wondered who that vision was about and what it was for. It was clearly Lancelot's voice as far as he knew, but they were calling him Emrys.  
"I'm sorry, Greg." Merlin said, looking at him. "It appears my destiny is at work again."  
"Who are you, really?" He asked.  
"I am Emrys, the most powerful warlock who has roamed the earth." Merlin smiled sadly, since everyone knew, why hide the fact anymore? Greg gave him a look of surprise as Merlin stood. "The castle will be in trouble here soon, and unless I can get there sooner, it looks like that just might be my fate here soon."  
"Why would a strong sorcerer come to a small village like this?" Greg asked, confused. Merlin looked at him softly.  
"It reminds me of the place I grew up at." He said quietly. "I was banished for what I was in the Kingdom I was living in, by the King, and I swore I would abide to his terms. But now..."  
"You're not going to just leave are you?" Greg asked. Merlin sighed, Greg reminded him a lot of Will and he had become quite a friend to Merlin.  
"I have to." Merlin said, standing as he looked around his room. "Farewell." He said as his eyes flashed gold, a spell running through his lips as he vanished.

Arthur was stressed. It had been three years since he had banned Merlin, and since then he's been through hell dealing with his new one, George, who was everything Merlin wasn't. Always on time, always alert, always listening... And way too quiet. He still hasn't properly carried on any kind of conversation with Gaius.  
After all, how could he look Gaius in the eyes after taking someone so close to him away? Gaius had taken a while to recover, having fallen deadly ill. The shock that took him over had weakened his immune system, and his body just collapsed. Gaius has come up to him to speak about matters of the court, but that's about it. Gwen had ignored him for a good month, and the knight's all seemed to disapprove.  
"Sire," Gaius's voice interrupted Arthur's thoughts as Arthur looked at the old physician.  
"Yes, Gaius?" He asked, making a mistake and looking into the man's eyes. They showed a disappointment that ran deeper than anyone else's.  
"I will be off to Ealdor tonight," He said, "I have heard word that Huneth has fallen ill, and their physician can't deal with that level of sickness." Arthur nodded slightly, almost feeling numb as he remembered Hunith's reaction to her son being found out and banished.

_"Hunith, we need to talk." Arthur had said to the lady, standing at her doorway. Her eyes jumped back to Gwaine and Leon, looking at Arthur.  
"Of course, it's always a pleasure." She said, "Where's Merlin?" Her question was simple, but Gwaine bit his lip, looking at Arthur as he sighed.  
"Hunith, one of my knight's had him arrested a week ago." He started, "The knight said he saw him practising magic." Gwaine, Leon, and Arthur were all surprised when her eyes widened in shock, completely taken off guard by that statement. She sat down shakily, expecting news of the execution.  
"He- he surely wasn't I would hope?" She forced herself to ask, looking away from the knights.  
"He even admitted to it." Arthur's voice filled with hate, a hate so strong he would have sworn he saw Hunith grimace at it. Her eyes filled with what seemed to Arthur as disapproval, and disappointment before it was overcome by pain and sadness.  
"If you banished him, and he had come here to stay, what would have become of this trip?" Hunith asked, her voice clearly saying that this is a test, and if you fail, you will leave, and not come back without Merlin in tow.  
Arthur's mind reeled at the question, unsure. He knew this wasn't Camelot, so he was listening to the ban, but would he have killed his friend just at the sight of him? Arthur looked at her, "The ban only counts for when he is in Camelot."  
"Good." Hunith whispered.  
"Is he here though?" Arthur asked, feeling repulsed at the thought of his traitorous friend. Ex friend, Arthur corrected himself.  
"If he was, I wouldn't tell you." Hunith said, "For the poor boy's sake. Though, he truly isn't. Will isn't here, and since that..."  
Gwaine took a deep breath, looking pained. Hunith had paled miserably, "He's a good kid, Arthur, I thought you were better than this." She had barely whispered before looking into Arthur's eyes. "Leave me be, I need time alone." And with that the knight's and Arthur had left._

"I wonder what she fell ill with." Arthur asked, "Will it take much time?"  
"I plan on staying until she's fully recovered, Sire." Gaius said, "She's like my sister, I can't lose her." 'Not after I've lost Merlin.' The words remained unsaid, but Arthur knew that it was what he meant.

* * *

**By the way, I really appreciate all of my followers and the reviews, they have really inspired me to keep writing on, so keep them coming.  
Mainly, just review, tell me what I should improve and help give me more ideas to go in the story, I'll need them if I'm to keep writing on!**


	7. Comeback

**So guys, I have a challenge for you, the number of reviews have passed the number of favorites I have gotten. Can we bring it up to pass the number of follows I have reached?**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot, so don't you dare lay a finger on me for claiming I owned anything else.  
And to the guest I can't reply to, who is named yay, I love your reviews, if only you had an account, then i could personally get back to you on them!**

**Here ya go guys, read, review, follow, favorite, do whatever you guys may wish, but this chapter is one that I had no time to write, but wrote it anyways, just for my fans!**

**Enjoy it, while it lasts... You never know when evil might lash out and take this story over. *cough cough* hint *cough cough***

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter seven- Comeback

Merlin was very aware that if he was caught, he would be killed, which is why he didn't go strait to Camelot to check on everyone. Instead, he went to a place he would always treasure most. Ealdor. The village that is just past the border of Camelot. He didn't ever intend on returning there, for fear of running into the knight's, or worse. Arthur.  
He had appeared in his mother's kitchen right beside the door. He looked to the table, expecting to see his mother in the middle of eating dinner, when to his shock and surprise, not a person was there. Dread filled him, and he ran to his mother's room to find her on her bed, underneath a lot of blankets with a damp cloth on her head.  
Beside her was the town's only physician, Quare, who had looked up at Merlin with shock and surprise, quickly jumping up with relief clear in his eyes. "Merlin, I didn't expect you- I thought Gaius was coming, is he..?" Merlin looked at Quare confused and shocked. Did his mother even know of his banishment? He would think that after four years of being banned, she would have questioned why he never came, usually he went once a month or so to visit.  
"No, I had no idea you had even sent for him, Quare." Merlin said, looking concerned for his ill mother.  
"So you have no idea if Gaius comes or not, do you?" Quare sounded defeated. Merlin sighed, looking at him.  
"I haven't been to Camelot for four years Quare." Merlin said simply. "I was banished." He saw the man tense.  
"Whatever for?" He asked, looking at Merlin, "It couldn't have been because of the.. You know."  
Merlin reeled back in shock for no more than a second as he remembered that he has known about his secret for his whole life, having tended to a sick young Merlin, who in his restless sleep had flown things around the room, once having picked up the physician himself and placing him in a different spot entirely.  
"He found out." Merlin grumbled. "It wasn't pretty, I tell you."  
"Why have you returned to this area then?" He asked, the two having forgotten about the ill Hunith, who had stirred, opening her eyes.  
"I had no choice." Merlin said. "It's my destiny to protect Arthur, and I fear something is stirring."  
"God, Merlin!" Hunith's voice was weak and faint as she tried sitting up, only to give a weak sigh and give up. Merlin jolted at his name, looking at his mother softly, pain in his eyes as he went to her side, kissing the top of her head softly.  
"Don't move mom." Merlin murmured, "You're as pale as a ghost." He laid her back so she looked comfortable, and he grabbed the damp rag that had fallen off of her forehead and placed it back, his skin brushing hers. He yelped in surprise.  
"Quare- she's burning!" Merlin looked at the physician.  
"I don't know how to help her, Merlin." Quare said. "At first I believed it to be the flu, or something similar, but it just got worse and worse-"  
"We need yarrow." Merlin said, thinking on his feet. Quare raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy.  
"You must have learned quite a bit staying with Gaius, didn't you?" He asked. Merlin nodded.  
"I learned enough." He said.  
"I just ran out of yarrow, actually. I used up the rest an hour or two ago." He said. "Since you're here, I'll run to my place, grab some more."  
"Be quick." Merlin gazed into his mother's eyes, noticing how the bright gleam in them was practically gone. It wasn't a moment more when Quare turned out the bedroom door to yelp in surprise.  
"G-Gaius!" Merlin's head snapped quickly to the door, tensing as if to flee. "I-I'm so glad you made it here, it saves me a trip to get some yarrow.."  
"You were going to leave Hunith alone just to get some yarrow?" Gaius's voice showed extreme disapproval, and before Quare could open up his mouth again, Merlin stood as Quare led Gaius into the room.  
"Actually, no, he wasn't." Merlin said. "I was going to tend to her while he ran the errand."

Arthur was forced to bear through the pain of a headache that had come his way shortly after the old physician was gone. He cursed the man for not having a new apprentice yet. It was understandable for the first year Mer- the traitor, Arthur corrected himself, was gone, annoying tolerable the next, and since then it's been downright annoying.  
He had thrown every kid in the village, every known physician that was just starting out, at Gaius in hopes that he would take one of them in. The most they lasted was a day, the day he tested them to see if they were any good, and if he was willing to work with them. In fact, a year and a half ago, he had a young boy named Lexar, who was the scrawniest boy Arthur had seen next to Me- the traitor ( Arthur cursed himself for the lapses he made with calling his ex-manservant by name), who had ended up staying with Gaius for a week, until one day the boy got everything mixed up and gave everyone the wrong potions.  
He remembered that day, for Gaius had overworked himself to make sure everyone got the right stuff, and to make sure no one got ill from the mix up. Arthur sighed, looking out of the window as he realised dawn had come. With a grumble he rolled over, throwing the blanket over his head. George would be there within the hour, with breakfast and the constant sire this and sire that.  
Guinevere had gone with Elyan to visit their father's grave, it was the anniversary of their fathers death, and he had let the two go, knowing that if there was anyone to trust with the Queen, it was her brother. In the meantime, Arthur didn't get any sleep, the headache being the core reason.  
He heard a knock on the door shortly before George came in, and Arthur muttered a few choice words underneath his breath as George started his morning routine. It was always the same thing. Arrive, wake the King. Offer him breakfast as he gathers the king's armor and clothing. Get him in his armor, clean up the room as Arthur checked to make sure all the paperwork he had to do was done, and then collect the breakfast dishes and take his leave for a few moments.  
For a second Arthur thought back to Merlin, wondering what the reckless fool was doing, and if he was enjoying being gone from Camelot. He had gone full force on George, from day one, and George, after a while, split his chore list into two parts. A part one and a part two, to be done every other day, for he only ever got through half of the chores, if any, unlike Merlin, who had still had time to do all his chores and get himself into a chaotic mess in the meantime.  
Arthur scowled, sitting up as George started to speak. He didn't want anything go do with Merlin. Ever. He had deceived, and betrayed all of them. Why, he did not know, but he knew enough to know that all sorcerers were evil and had all the reasons and more to kill the King Arthur.  
Everyone in the castle knew that since Merlin had been banished that Gaius wasn't sleeping well. He looked tired and weary all the time and he had started to slip up now and then in his work, which was the worst part. It was like whatever he used to fight for and help out, was torn out of him. Arthur was honestly kind of glad that Gaius had left for Ealdor, he needed a break from his usual rounds.

It had literally looked as if someone had slapped Gaius when he had heard the young Warlock's voice. His heart had froze, his breath had caught, and shock overcame the expression on his face as he looked at Merlin. Merlin, his ward. The kid who he had come to consider his own family. There he was, right in front of his own eyes, alive and well.  
"Merlin?" Gaius just barely whispered, several emotions flowing through the old physician.


	8. Plans

**Well I'm sad to announce that this story has come to a standstill.  
I have no idea how to continue on with this chapter, and I have no freaking idea where to go with everything. Even though my plot is. Already. Written. Out.  
So... Ideas and suggestions are more than welcome.  
And sorry for updating later than usual, this standstill takes time to work around.. But the good thing is I had the ninth chapter started before this one, having changed my mind about this one and redoing it.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter eight- Plans

Morgana had been pacing the room for hours. Cenred had gone ahead and took a stand against her until she had a stable plan that would not fail them again. Morgana wanted to strike him dead right there, but his forces were sworn to him, and she didn't want to waste energy by forcing them to follow her after she had just killed their king. With Emrys out for her, she wanted every ounce of her energy to spare.  
Mordred was late, too late for her liking, making her irritated. She had called for the Druid boy when she realised that his hatred was as powerful as her own. She remembered Alator's refusal to tell her who Emrys truly was. Apparently, something changed the man's mind, and he downright refused. Never had Morgana been so frustrated in her life. Gaius clearly new, Alator clearly found out, who else knew?  
Mordred stormed in, interrupting her morbid thoughts about what all she could do to kill Mordred because of the guy's lateness. He had been in a Druid camp nearby talking to the head man there, when she had called for him. Apparently, even though she had told him to drop the meeting with the guy, he stayed and continued talking. She turned to Mordred with an annoyed scowl.  
Mordred knew he was in trouble when he saw that scowl, but he refused to let that phase him. She was just someone wanting revenge like he did. She deserved the throne, to be queen, more than anyone else in the Pendragon line. He saw the familiar look of fear hidden in her eyes and he sighed.  
"Been worrying about Emrys again, are you?" He said causally, as if she wasn't biting back several curses and spells that she wanted to say.  
She composed herself quickly, looking at Mordred with annoyance. "No, not at all, what would make you think that?" Her smile was too tight, the emotions in her eyes too closed off.  
"Morgana, I've told you a million times, and I will tell you again." Mordred said. "Emrys is nowhere near Camelot, if he was I'd have told you and we'd be doing things entirely different."  
"How do you know, we don't even know who _Emrys_ is!" Morgana yelled.  
Mordred looked at her with a strait face on. He knew very well who this _Emrys_ was. He had known the moment he felt the warlock's power. How Morgana couldn't see Merlin's powers as Emrys, even in general, always astounded the kid. Merlin had used magic plenty of times on Morgana, and plenty more times on Mordred.  
"I can't feel his presence around there." Mordred said, "I can usually feel if he's in Camelot or not." It was kind of a lie, and he was also surprised that she didn't know Merlin was a sorcerer after he was banished. She had just thought someone finally got rid of him for her.  
"If you can _feel_ his presence then COULDN'T YOU TELL WHO HE IS?!" She screamed at him, her powers lashing out. Priestess or not, her hate and her lust for revenge truly seemed to blind her.  
"His power's too strong, he made it impossible for him to be located to the exact person." Mordred said, knowing it was a full blown lie, not that Morgana needed to know, she could barely sense people's powers. Mordred walked up to her.  
"When do you leave for the castle?" Morgana asked, sounding tired.  
"I leave in a week or two." He said. "Our plan is going to work. Merlin isn't there to suspect me of anything and there is no Emrys protecting the castle."  
"Cenred promised me his men to be gathered within a month's time." She said. "You have but a couple weeks to gain my brother's full trust."  
"It will be easy enough." Mordred smiled slightly.  
"I wonder which sorcerer set up that poor Merlin." Morgana said. "The poor guy, caught in the wrong place. It's been too long since anyone's heard of him. Be sure to find the sorcerer, it seems the person is on our side."  
"Yes, my Queen." Mordred said. "I must get back to the camp, the Druids want no part with us nor with Camelot."  
"I thought they want the same as us." Morgana said, back to her pissy annoyed state.  
"No, they just wish to be let alone." Mordred said, only telling part of the story. He knew they believed in Emrys, and they were willing to stand by and wait patiently. Another thought crossed his mind, and he had to turn to take his leave to keep from cracking a smile.  
'_She's a girl. A pissy, prone to mood swings girl who clearly can't figure out anything because she's just too dumb to see strait for once._' He had thought. "I shall be back in a week's time. Since Arthur has knighted a few people who aren't nobles, it shouldn't be too hard to get in."  
With that, he took his leave.

Gwaine had snuck off to the woods for a while with Percival, having pissed off the King and Leon at the same time. It had taken Percival, Elyan, Drinn, and five other knights to tear them apart. Gwaine scowled, kicking a tree in frustration, a worried Percival leaning on another tree nearby. Gwaine kicked it again, grinding his teeth.  
"Dammit. That damned '_Princess_' will pay, majorly for this." He snarled. "Who in the hell does that to a person?"  
"Calm down, Gwaine." Percival said, neither of the two noticing two doe nearby, a mother and her daughter, grazing on the grass.  
"He's turned to a different person, Percival. Don't tell me different, because I know that everyone has noticed, he had Gwen almost to tears because of what he did." Gwaine took a deep breath, suddenly catching sight of the two deer, who had looked back up at him.  
"Gwai-" Percival started, only to be shushed by a now captivated Gwaine.  
"Look at this," Gwaine said, pointing at the deer, "I've been yelling, throwing a rampage, and they haven't even been phased by us."  
"No way." Percival murmured. One of the two, the one that was least wary and more active (Gwaine presumed that was the younger one) started walking up to the two.  
"Gwaine." Percival looked at the deer as it walked up to Gwaine, nudging the man's hand softly, wanting attention.  
"What?" Their voices were down to whispers, for it felt wrong to speak.  
"We should leave, get back to everyone and you need to apologise to the King." Percival said as he stood upright from leaning on the tree. The other deer shied away a couple steps as the one who came up to Gwaine perked its ears up, looking behind Gwaine a ways.  
"Percival, I'm not going to apologise to that 'Princess' for what he did," Gwaine snapped.  
"I know what he did was unacceptable, but you must understand." Gwaine shot a glare at the guy.  
"All I understand is that he has turned into the snob that every other noble is." Gwaine shot back, raising his voice. The deer nudged him again, Gwaine jumping slightly before putting his hand on the deer's head, the doe rubbing up against him. "He punished a man who was being picked on by knights. By knights, not the other way around. He stood up for himself, and got arrested. He is now to spend a year in the dungeons for something his knights did?!"  
"What in the hell is up with this deer?" Percival asked.  
"Isn't this where Merlin was arrested?" Gwaine asked as he looked around.  
"Yeah, I believe so." Percival said.  
"He hasn't been seen anywhere." Gwaine sighed. "I wonder if he's alright or if.."  
"Gwaine," The deer took off, running the other way towards the other one, both of them disappearing in the woods.  
"Percival, I miss that kid." Gwaine sighed.


	9. Agnien

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**You know the drill.  
Enjoy**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King

Chapter nine- Agnien

"_Merlin?" Gaius just barely whispered, several emotions flowing through the old physician_.

"Yes, Gaius, I'm back." Merlin said softly, grinning at the old man. Gaius stepped up to Merlin, embracing him as he grinned.  
"Well, I can't be more glad to see you." Gaius said, "Where have you been, are you hurt?"  
"I went to a small town far off." Merlin stated. "I feel fine, I've been healthy-" Merlin stopped talking, looking at Gaius suddenly concerned.  
"Here's the yarrow, I suppose you know what to do with it still?" Gaius asked. Merlin raised an eyebrow.  
"Funny, Gaius, I'm the world's most powerful warlock to have ever and will ever live. It should take longer than the four years I was gone to forget anything." Merlin said. "Have you been ill?" Gaius cast a look with Quare, going to Hunith's side as he evaluated her.  
"Merlin, have you ever known me to get ill?" Gaius asked, checking her vitals as Merlin handed him the yarrow. "What brings you to Ealdor, Merlin, clearly you had no intention of just dropping by to say hi anytime, which means there's a reason."  
"Well, not one of the immediate future, apparently." Merlin said simply.  
"Immediate future?" Gaius asked, glancing up at him with his famous look.  
"Yes." Merlin said. "I came because I had a vision of sorts.."  
"Really now?" Quare asked. "I hope it doesn't put us in danger."  
"Of course it doesn't." Merlin said, "I'm planning on going back to Camelot." He said, Hunith looking at him shocked as she shook her head.  
"You'll be killed- Merlin you can't go back-" she said.  
"Arthur will have you killed, Merlin." Gaius said. "You can't just walk in-"  
"Actually, Gaius I can."  
"Not without being shot down-"  
"Without being shot down." Merlin corrected.  
"It's just preposterous." He exclaimed.  
"Gaius, I'm not going as myself!" Merlin said. "I am going to cast a spell and make myself look different."  
"Merlin, if there is something that will happen, you will need all of your strength." Gaius said. "You'll be worn out after keeping the disguise up.."  
"It's something I have to risk, I can't let Morgana ruin the-"  
"Morgana's still around?" Gaius asked, looking at him. "I haven't heard that name in ages, at least, since you've left-"  
"She thinks it's clear to attack." Merlin said. "My vision, it was about her.. And Mordred."  
"The Druid boy?" He asked. Merlin nodded.  
"They had attacked the castle." Merlin took a deep breath. "I don't care how much energy it takes to keep the spell up. It's more important that I stay there to prevent a lot of this from happening, than if I sit back in hiding letting the kingdom and the future of Albion crash to the ground."  
"How will you get into the castle?" Hunith asked weakly.  
"I need a new apprentice." Gaius said, looking at Hunith with worried eyes as Merlin smiled.  
"That would work." He said, then paused, "Why haven't you gotten a new apprentice yet?" He pondered, looking at the old physician.  
"I couldn't just take in anyone you know." He snapped, ignoring Merlin's initial question.  
"His body shut down after you left." Hunith whispered quietly. "He got ill, and his mind was still in such a state of shock, he just couldn't find himself able.." Merlin looked at Gaius, his eyebrows furrowed as the old man looked at him.  
"You haven't been well since I've left." Merlin said, a note of accusation in his voice, and the possible hint of pain and regret lacing the edges.  
"Merlin, it hasn't been easy." He said. "Arthur himself has changed back into his old snobbish self."  
"Sad." Merlin said. "I'll change that then, whether he knows me as Merlin or as Agnien."  
"Agnien?" Gaius asked, confused. All the eyes in the room went to Merlin, who looked past them to the wall.  
"Well, it 'sounded' like a good name.." Merlin muttered.  
"Agnien." Hunith muttered, "Stick with it. It's good."  
"You're only saying that because you're my mom." Merlin said, then sighed. "Are you expected back at the castle anytime soon, Gaius?"  
"I told Arthur I'll be out for a while, Merlin." Gaius said, "Hunith is very ill."  
"Gaius," Merlin looked at the man. "Did you come alone?"  
"Arthur has changed, Merlin." He murmured, "He sent Drinn with me." Merlin's blood went cold.  
"You should have told me sooner!" Merlin snapped. "I want no one to know I'm anywhere near here."  
"He could storm in at any time Gaius." Hunith said. They all went silent as they heard footsteps coming through the house. Merlin cursed, a bit too loudly, for he got three very surprised looks from the elders in the room. He flushed, looking away.  
"Not my fault someone failed to let me know this." He said, quickly making a decision on what he should look like. He decided he'd make himself look more like Will did, except he'd have deep dark blue eyes, and really blonde hair. His skin was a light tan, a bit darker than his originally would be.  
With everything he had, he quickly chanted the spell that would change his form. He had no time to spare, and seconds to do this. Quare jumped up and ran to the door, opening it only to be standing face to face with Drinn. Merlin quickly fell behind the bed where Drinn couldn't see him as his looks finished changing, his eyes going from gold to a deep blue-grey.  
"Are you okay?" Gaius asked, sounding shocked. Merlin stood and nodded.  
"Yes, yes." He said, his voice sounding a bit deeper, a bit more thick. Quare held his breath so he wouldn't laugh and Hunith's eyebrows raised up. Gaius was the only one to hold a strait face, looking at Merlin as he stood before looking at Drinn.  
"Is there a reason you've come in sire?" Gaius asked, his voice sounding tired and somewhat... Cold.  
"Who is this?" Drinn asked, Merlin hoping Drinn didn't see him changing.  
"My apprentice." Quare said simply. "I brought him along to help, and to learn.."  
"What a good job you've done with the boy too, Quare." Gaius said. "Drinn, this is Ealdor's physician Quare and his apprentice Ang-" he stuttered over the name.  
"Agnien, Sire." Merlin snapped quickly.  
"Ah, that's nice." Drinn said. Merlin gave Gaius a knowing look and Gaius raised his eyebrows.  
"Hunith is deadly ill, sire." Quare said, "Leave, please." Drinn glance at Quare, then nodded.  
"Fine." He said, as Gaius sighed.  
"We'll be leaving in the morning, Sire." Gaius said, "Agnien here will be coming along with us, so be sure we have a horse saddled up and ready to go." Merlin almost smirked at Drinn's annoyance as he gave a short nod, not smiling as he turned and left the room.  
All tension drained instantly as Merlin shakily sat down at the edge of the chair, feeling shaky. The spell really was going to drain him of his energy faster than he had thought. Gaius noticed the boy's expression on his broader face, irritation running through him as he realised that he couldn't take facial expressions from Merlin as easily now.  
"Will you be okay, holding that spell?" Gaius asked. Merlin looked at him and nodded.  
"Perfectly fine." He said, "I've been working with my magic a lot lately." Merlin halfway lied.


	10. Apprentice

**Holy smokes. How the heck did I get to chapter ten so soon? I remember writing about Merlin getting arrested, but was that really that long ago?  
I should explain something that formerlyknownasyay asked me, and I don't think I can make it clear in the story, why Mordred was lying to Morgana. Well, guys, he was lying to her because if he told her who Emrys truly was, she'd spend her time looking for someone who was banished versus taking the time to steal the throne and kill Arthur.  
Well, I am glad to say that you guys are getting the tenth chapter.  
There is plenty more to come, and this is only the start. I could hand you the plot summary and it wouldn't be more than a third of the way through I don't think.  
Long story... I know, and I know this chapter took a while to get up, But I'll try to keep update in between times short.  
Thanks for all the reviews follows and favorites, it means a lot and encourages me to continue writing.  
Here's the tenth chapter.  
Frui!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter ten- Apprentice

Gaius had given it deep thought, and had decided to leave the day after he arrived, deciding that Hunith only had a sickness that would pass over soon, and decided that she just needed some rest with a few small remedies to help, and, after giving Merlin a long lecture about not using his magic (as if he ever listened before) and acting only as a Physician's apprentice and not openly insult the King.  
Drinn was seething with irritation, very annoyed at the very fact that Agnien was coming along, it was just another annoying add on to the list that was going on within the castle. Now, not only does Arthur hardly notice him, the knights rarely ever acknowledged him, and Gwaine, he hasn't once gave him a glance without being full on drunk, and those were filled with venom and hate.  
Drinn still beat himself up over what had happened. Him arresting Merlin didn't turn out as well as he thought. He had heard of the king's spoiled brat-like behavior when he was a kid, and an early teen, but the King who knighted him was a totally different person than that pompous brat that everyone was disapproving of. After Merlin's banishment, though, Arthur spent all his time thinking and brooding when he thought no one was paying attention.  
Drinn had concluded that it had to have been Merlin that had caused that change. How, though, he could not fathom. Merlin had just been a simple manservant, just a lowly slave. He flinched as he thought that, waiting for Gaius to bring Agnien out of Hunith's home so they could just go back to the castle. The memory of seeing Gwaine, drunk, just a day after Merlin was gone. He recalled back to the night Gwaine had flipped out.

'_ "Hey, Drinn." Leon said, walking up to the castle as Drinn was heading to the tavern. Drinn looked up at him in response. He saw the fatigue in the elder man's eyes.  
"Heading back from the tavern?" Drinn asked. The knight nodded, looking somewhat even more worn out.  
"You're heading there I take it?" Leon asked, knowing the answer.  
"Of course." Drinn said simply, Leon shifting so he was looking Drinn right in the eye. He saw a glint of something similar to pity in the man's eyes. It had sent chills down Drinn's spine.  
"Drinn, what you did," Leon started, his face grim, "I don't believe many people, many knights, appreciated." The warning was clear enough, or so Drinn believed. He was entirely wrong.  
The moment he was spotted in the Tavern, he knew he should have taken Leon's words to heart. The majority of the knights were just chatting away, but there was one group in the room that seemed to be completely brooding, a dark haired knight Drinn recognised as being the one to explode in front of everyone when he had brought Merlin in.  
The knight with the darker skin put his head in his hands with a sigh, the dark haired one clearly wasted entirely. The bigger, more silent of the group was watching the man with concern. It was when the drunk saw Drinn that everything was let loose.  
"Gwaine-" The dark skinned knight stood, eyeing the knight whose expression had frozen in bitter hate and irritation, his eyes locked onto Drinn's.  
"Elyan, I'm going to kill him." Gwaine had said, his voice slurred as he took a step towards Drinn. He stumbled, almost falling down entirely. Elyan caught him, helping him stand.  
"Gwaine, leave him be." The bigger one said, clasping his friend's shoulder.  
"Percival-"  
"He's drunk, don't mind him." Elyan snapped at Drinn, the same look of hate and bitterness that he had somewhat detected in Leon's eyes, though the emotions were more clear in these knight's eyes than anything.  
Gwaine broke away from the two, trying to clumsily walk over to Drinn, swinging a really horrible throw, missing Drinn's head and instead overshooting and nailing his shoulder. Drinn stepped back, taken by surprise as he looked at the other two knights. They had just sat by.  
"What the hell guys?" Drinn snapped at them.  
"Donyoevmtr-" Percival stepped up, grabbing Gwaine as Gwaine tried going to punch Drinn again.  
"Listen to me, Gwaine," Percival said, "No good can come out of this, he's already gone." Drinn saw pain flash across Gwaine's face, quickly replaced with fury. He appeared somewhat somber, being snapped into reality.  
"Listen, Drinn, you're lucky I don't run you through right now dammit." Gwaine snapped, "I'd love to have you dead at your feet for what you've done. He wasn't a bad person, he didn't do anything wrong ever!" Gwaine pulled against Percival's grip, but in his drunken state he couldn't shake it.  
"Gwaine-"  
"He has no damn place to go out there, no friends, no family-" Gwaine had the whole tavern silent, all of them watching Gwaine's episode. His episode's were well known, but this one topped them all. It wasn't his playful banter with someone else, a challenge in name calling or a small dispute on what should be done, never was he truly on a rampage.  
"He won't be able to ever go back to his home town for it's too close to Camelot and our men are there often!" Elyan had sat back down, watching the knight as he took out everything on Drinn. "You just had to arrest him, you just had to feel you could be the good guy for once, to prove your worth to the King? It's a mistake, you've caused this-this horrible-"  
Drinn was shocked entirely, unsure of how to react. Everyone had stopped to listen and watch. Drinn looked at the pain, the anger and hate, in Gwaine's eyes. He couldn't understand why Percival was holding him back. Clearly he felt the same way. There was something about the way Gwaine just broke that made him wonder who Merlin had been to them, and if Gwaine and Merlin had been closer than just close friends. There was no way of telling, but the thought still stuck with him.  
"He was a traitor and deceived us." Drinn snapped coldly. Gwaine was glaring daggers at him.  
"He might have lied and deceived us." Gwaine spat out. "But he was and always will be the most loyal to the King and Camelot."  
"Sorcerers have long attacked the King." Drinn said. "He's just one of those sorcerers with patience."  
That was when he felt himself falling backwards onto a table, looking up at the person who punched him, completely shocked that it wasn't Gwaine. Percival stood over Drinn, a scowl on his face, his fist clenched. He felt the atmosphere tense in the room as everyone realised how bad the situation was. Drinn felt blood run down from his nose and he scowled, looking over at Gwaine, who was looking at Percival with pure surprise in his eyes.  
Drinn realised just how far he had crossed the line, for it slowly crossed his mind that this wasn't something that often happened when Percival's low and quiet voice pierced the silence.  
"If you say one more word, you'll have to deal with me." He growled, "You arrested a man who had not one single mean bone in his body, and definitely never once had any desire to kill the King." Drinn felt the blood drain from his face as he nodded silently, Percival going to the drunken Gwaine and leading him out of the tavern. They hadn't acknowledged him since. For four years Gwaine hasn't forgiven him. '_

Drinn snapped into reality when Gaius and the boy came outside with their stuff, the boy carrying hardly anything on him despite the fact he was moving into the castle. Drinn cocked his head slightly, then quickly jumped onto his horse, the others following close behind as they left for Camelot.


	11. New

**I'm posting up this second chapter for you guys today as an apology for taking so long to get chapter ten up, I got hit with a bad case of being busy.**  
**I still don't understand why I don't own Merlin, and only the plot. But the plot will have to work for now... **  
**Frui!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter eleven- New

Arthur was sitting in the throne room when Drinn came in, Gaius coming in shortly after him, disrupting the man's thoughts. Immediately Arthur's gut dropped, fearing that the old physician wasn't able to save Hunith until a boy his own age walked into the throne room behind Gaius, looking around as if he was almost doing a mini-inspection. He looked at Arthur, his dark grey blue eyes almost analyzing his own, when suddenly his expression changed and darkened.  
Almost as if he wasn't expecting what was there. Arthur excused Drinn from the room, still looking at the blonde haired kid, his eyebrows furrowed. Gaius was standing there, waiting for the King to speak up. The King's eyes were clouded with confusion sparkling in them. Whether Hunith was indeed dead or not he didn't wish to know as much as he wished to know who this young man was.  
"I hope your journey was well?" Arthur asked, looking at Gaius, figuring he'd learn everything in good time.  
"Yes, my Lord," Gaius said as Merlin noted the tenseness in the physicians voice. "It was very good, thank you."  
"What of Hunith?" Arthur asked. "I expected you to be out for at least a week."  
"She is in no critical condition, I left Quare, their physician with orders and she shall recover quickly, Sire." Gaius said, the King nodding slightly as he looked over at the boy. Gaius followed where Arthur had looked at.  
"Who is this boy?" Arthur finally asked, unable to bear the silence anymore.  
"This was Quare's apprentice, Agnien, Sire." Once again there was that tension in Gaius's voice. Arthur nodded slightly, seeming to be thinking.  
"Why is he here?" He asked, "I don't want someone in the castle with no reason to be around."  
"He is actually here as my new apprentice, Sire." Gaius spoke up, Arthur looking at him with some sort of disbelief in his whole expression as he tensed.  
"Apprentice?" Arthur managed to choke out, looking at Agnien in shock.  
"He will be better off learning from me than Quare, and I have agreed to allow him to stay with me." Gaius continued. He looked at Agnien, who seemed to have a pain deep in his eyes he was hiding, along with regret, and guilt. But why?  
"I will speak with Agnien alone Gaius, leave us and start your afternoon rounds." Arthur said, sounding suddenly very irritated.  
"Yes, Sire." He said, leaving.

Merlin stood there in front of the King after Gaius had left. The King looked as if his heart had hardened, as if he didn't care, or wouldn't. He looked as if he had been in total shock after hearing Gaius's announcement with him being apprentice. If he didn't know better, he'd say the King hasn't gotten over Merlin even being gone at all.  
"Who are you really?" Arthur asked lowly, seeming to be trying to keep himself in check. Merlin looked at him as a wave of sadness hit. He knew things would be different, but not this different, or so he thought.  
"I am Agnien, Sire." Arthur looked up at him with some sort of confusion and pure shock on his face. Merlin had snapped the word Sire out like he always had done. "I come from Ealdor, for I need the proper training to be able to help anyone who is suffering from illnesses." It was not entirely a lie, Merlin just lightly brushed the edge. He wouldn't lie to Arthur again. Just never reveal the full truth.  
"I see." He said, looking troubled.  
"Why did you wish to speak to me, clearly there must have been a reason other than this?" He asked.  
"Learn to address me properly." Arthur snapped, "Or I will have you in the stocks for the next week." Merlin scowled, narrowing his eyes.  
"At least it's better than being banned for life." Merlin snapped out, trying to get a true visual on how the King had changed. He saw anger and irritation claim his emotions as the King stood.  
"If you are going to hold a grudge against me and banning that treacherous traitor, you might as well follow him yourself!" He yelled.  
"No thanks." Merlin said. "I don't hold a grudge, I just expected your attitude to be different than all those snobby nobles out there." He saw Arthur clench his jaw.  
"I will run you through." He threatened. Merlin didn't answer, waiting.  
"What, no damn answer?" Arthur snapped. "Oh? Can't seem to think on your feet when threatened?" All that time Merlin had spent to change the King for good was long wasted. Merlin was breaking apart inside. This wasn't good.  
"I was actually waiting for you to run me through." Merlin said, his voice still not raised. He saw all tension in the man before him leave his body, something similar to guilt flowing through his face.  
"I don't want to harm you." Arthur said, "I just, snapped. All it took for him to find a simple apprentice was to go visit Ealdor on a quest to help someone he loves, when he's tried taking in every single person with healing experience as an apprentice."  
"He... He hasn't taken in someone?" Merlin asked, honestly surprised.  
"He couldn't. Not after a kid he was entrusted to look after ended up disappearing." Arthur had a sad look in his eye. "But after four years, why you?"  
"I've been a close friend of Hunith's son since I can remember." Merlin murmured. "Gaius would visit, and he wasn't just like family to Merlin and Hunith, he was also family to me and my pa."  
"Merlin?" Arthur asked, his voice suddenly muted, his face blank.  
Arthur mulled it over quickly, of course he would have known Merlin, in a small village like that everyone comes to know everyone. You can't really make a lot of enemies without being kicked out of the town. He saw the pain more clearly in Agnien's eyes, which made him wonder why he would come here if Merlin was gone, banished?  
"Yes, my Lord." He said, looking away from the King, suddenly looking as if he was going to pass out. Arthur looked at him concerned.  
"Are you feeling well, Agnien?" The name felt weird on his lips, as if it didn't fit this boy.  
"Yes, just... Just fine." He said, taking a step closer to Arthur, before suddenly passing out, a layer of sweat building on him as his breathing became erratic. Arthur went up to him, laying him gently on his back looking at the boy concerned. There was just an air if familiarity around him, Arthur assuming it was because he grew up the same way the traitor did.

Merlin woke in his old chambers, the physician sitting beside his bed looking worried. He quickly avoided his gaze before he got the raised eyebrows look. Never before had he realised how much this spell was going to take from him, he had assume it would be fine, he'd have to problem. But that wasn't true. He had felt worn out earlier, but he had blown it off.  
"Feeling fine are you now?" Gaius snapped. "You have to be careful Merlin. You could have formed back to your true self after fainting like that!"  
"I didn't realise I was that worn Gaius." Merlin snapped.  
"Drink this and get some rest. You'll need it." Gaius said, walking to the door. "You need to clean the leech tank by this afternoon, so I'd recommend you get up and around."  
Merlin groaned under his breath, muttering several choice words as Gaius walked out with a smirk.


	12. Missing

**So, I take it my second fanfic is tons better than my first.  
So, since my first one really sucked, I will rewrite it for you guys, because I just reread it and thought "why did I ever post it up?"  
Guys, I love the reviews, I love how nicely this story has turned out.  
So thanks for inspiring me to write more.  
I am currently changing the plot around as I speak, but I should still get quite a few more chapters out of this.**

**But wow, chapter twelve so soon?!**

**oh, and just so you know, whenever I switch between Agnien and Merlin, it just means I'm focusing either on Merlin's view more or someone else's.**

**Another thanks goes to formerlyknownasyay, for helping me out with some details.  
Frui!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter twelve- Missing

Arthur was heading to Gaius's chambers when he heard that a few knights were attacked and mortally wounded. He rounded the corner only to bump into the Agnien kid, who looked out of breath and just plain worn down. This was the second group to be attacked that week, and Arthur couldn't blame him, it was only his second week here. He paused suddenly, confused.  
"Sorry, Arthur, did you hear-" His voice was dull, muted. He looked as if he was almost running a temperature.  
"The knights were attacked." Arthur said with a nod, a bit worried for the boy's own health. "Are you alright?" He saw a flicker of something in his eyes. Approval maybe? He ducked his head, and backed up as the two realised they were standing oddly close.  
"I'm fine Sire." He said tightly.  
"No, you aren't." Arthur said. "Last time you said that you fainted."  
"It's not your position to worry about my health, Sire." Agnien said, looking at him. Arthur almost had his breath blown away, the look in his eyes... It was so much like M-that traitor's.  
Looking away, Merlin took a deep breath, "Sire, I must go back to Gaius, I was sent to fetch you, but since you're on the way-"  
"Agnien," Arthur started, "Don't overwork yourself."  
"Don't tell me what to do or not, until you can tell me the villager the knights were picking on." Looking into the King's eyes he felt himself start to waver in and out of conscious. He paled even more drastically.  
"Agnie-"  
"My Lord." Merlin quickly added, interrupting him.  
"Agnien, where did you hear that at?" Arthur asked.  
"People talk." With that, Merlin started walking past Arthur, only to stumble to his knees. It took all he had to keep the spell together. He quickly stood, looking at the King with almost a panicked expression.  
"You should to back to Gaius." He said softly to Merlin, who quickly looked away from him.  
"Fine." He forced it out of his lips, his eyes flaring a bright gold. He shut his eyes, biting his lip. He felt the King pick him up carefully, shock and surprise startling the young warlock.  
"Ease up." Arthur murmured, "You can hardly walk."  
"Gaius is going to kill me." Merlin grumbled.  
Arthur was completely shocked. The physician's apprentice seemed so shaken, so weak and tired. It just made Arthur want to care for him, protect this man younger than him. It stunned Arthur that he picked him up. It scared the King, seeing Agnien this ill, his eyes clamped shut as if he was in pain. When he muttered that Gaius would kill him, he pondered how long he's been acting fine.  
He carried him to Gaius's chambers, where the knights were slowly recovering, and luckily, none of them died. Gaius glanced over at Arthur waving him over to place the boy on a flat surface when he paused, turning to face Arthur fully to examine the extent of the injuries the boy had. Shock was etched into his face as he noticed it was Merlin.  
"What happened to him?" Gaius asked.  
"I ran into him, I heard and was coming down here, he looked so worn, so tired and ill-" Arthur trailed as Gaius looked at his ward.  
"Arthur," Gaius took a deep breath, "I need you to place him in his bed, and leave him alone. He's sleep deprived and I'd like to examine him."  
"Gaius, I can't-" The young warlock muttered, the strain in his voice. "My eyes." He mouthed the word, unable to use the strength to vocalise it.  
"Give him to me." Gaius said. Arthur looked at him, shaking his head.  
"You can't hardly pick up a _child_ Gaius." Arthur chuckled, walking into Merlin's room and placed the boy on the bed. Merlin kept his eyes closed tightly. His breathing labored.  
Arthur took a look around Agnien's room. It used to be Merlin's, and even with Agnien here for a week, it felt wrong to think of it as anyone else's room. Gaius was getting very panicked, all but throwing him out of the boy's room. He walked up to one of the knights, looking at the man's injuries when his stomach dropped.  
This group of knights were part of the royal guard. Gaius stepped out of Agnien's room, and it was all Arthur could do to sink down to the floor in silence. Tears swam in his eyes. The unconscious knight in front of him unable to give him the story. Gaius sat down beside the King, waiting for him to speak up.  
"You sent Agnien to get me." He said, sounding muted. "I should have known."  
"Guinevere was not found with them, Sire." Gaius murmured, "I'm worried for her."  
"She's gone." Arthur said. "There's no way they'd have left her alive-"  
"We can't assume that just because she wasn't found with them." Gaius said as the knight beside Arthur stirred awake.  
"Sir Dal," Gaius said. "Do you feel okay?" Sir Dal looked at the physician then at Arthur.  
"My Lord, I tried." He said simply. "They got us from behind-"  
"Did they...?" Arthur was too choked up to speak clearly. His wife's guards were all overtaken while she went on her way to a small village to check things out.  
"She ran." The knight whispered. "Just took off running. I don't know if they caught the queen, my lord."  
Arthur sat there wrapped up in his thoughts, worried, unsure. His mind overworking itself to where he blacked out then and there. When he awoke, he woke to seeing Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan sitting nearby, watching him. They all looked somewhat worried. He sat up.  
"You okay?" Elyan asked, looking somewhat upset.  
"Guinevere, is she-?" Arthur asked, knowing the answer.  
"She's not back." Gwaine said, Arthur surprised that he even spoke.  
"We need to search for her." Arthur said.  
"It's the middle of the knight, Arthur. You've been out all evening." Leon said. "We can leave in the morning, but first, the man who was leading the group woke and told us what had happened."  
"Is he here?" Arthur asked, looking at Leon then to Gwaine, who had a look on his face that gave it all away.  
"No, princess." Gwaine said, "He went into a state of shock, and died shortly after."  
"Wait, what do you mean a state of shock?" Arthur asked. "Wasn't he recovering?"  
"No." Percival spoke. "He had been poisoned. Now be quiet, Gaius is still sleeping."  
"Have you guys seen his new apprentice?" Arthur asked, his voice a few octaves lower.  
"Not the last few days, seeing as we've been attacked a few times." Leon said, "But I did meet him twice."  
"He seems off." Gwaine said. "It's like he watches every word he says. He also looked fairly pale the last time I saw him."  
"He collapsed before I did." Arthur said, "Gaius took him to his room, checked him over."  
"Hasn't been here for more than a couple weeks and he's already being ran into the ground." Gwaine chuckled. Arthur just sighed, his wife still on his mind.  
"Tell me what he told you guys." Arthur said, speaking of the now deceased knight.  
"They were on the other side of the darkling woods," Leon started. "They had all been riding, and had slowed down to take a quick break, when all the sudden several men with swords of their own attacked them. Having been thrown off guard, each one of them just slowly dropped down, dead, or injured, when he told Gwen to run."  
"Gwen, not wanting to abandon the fight, took a blow from someone, so not only is she lost, she's injured." Elyan grumble. "She took off, and he collapsed before he could see if she got away."  
"We'll need to take Gaius." Arthur said, "She'll need the medical help."  
"No, he won't be able to defend himself, maybe Agnien?" Leon asked.  
"Gaius wouldn't let him go." Arthur said, "He's super ill."  
"Is he?" Gwaine asked, sounding concerned.  
"I think he hasn't been sleeping much." Arthur said, "I'm not too sure what to think of the kid." He saw Gwaine tense and instantly wished he hadn't said anything.  
"It's almost dawn." Gwaine said, "I'll go get the horses, and make sure we have supplied to help Gwen." Arthur looked at him as he walked out of the room.  
"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble Sire." Percival stood, standing up before Arthur could.  
"Thank you Percival." The blonde murmured. Within the hour the two were back, and they all were ready to set out.


	13. Year Five

**Well, guys, I'm not too sure how I'm continuing this story, but somehow I have managed to get this far.  
The only thing I'm out of is ideas. I have no idea what to do, what to write and put down.  
I'm dealing with a lot right now, so knowing that you guys are really enjoying the story has been helping me a lot and makes me feel so much better.  
Frui!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter thirteen- Year five

With a dark smile, Mordred stalked the people chasing and teasing Guinevere. It was growing dark, and she was weakening. It was all Mordred could do to not let his face be shown to her. He watched as they threw pebbles at her as they would surround the injured girl and jump at her. He would make her trip now and then just for the fun and joy of seeing the fear in her face.  
It wasn't going to be long before her prince would come.

Arthur and his knights were riding full speed into the darkling woods, the King's eyes scanning the woods with intense expressions. At every small movement Arthur's eyes would jump to it, hoping to see his wife alive and well, despite an injured shoulder. He noticed that Gwaine wasn't looking around hardly, looking almost impassive. He truly had no clue what to think about him, for he just wasn't ever himself since the traitor was banished.  
"Hold your horses." Arthur suddenly snapped, seeing some movement in the trees.  
"Gwaine-" Percival murmured as two doe walked out in front of them, taking their breath away.  
Speechless, the King tensed as the younger one bounded up to the King, pausing a few yards away from him, and the deer, to Arthur's astonishment, bowed in a sense, before bounding past Leon to Gwaine. Gwaine looked at the deer, feeling his horse shift in discomfort. The deer walked up to Gwaine and nudged his boot with its nose. The other doe bounding up to the one near Gwaine before they both rode out into the forest.  
"Those were the same deer weren't they?" Gwaine murmured, breaking the silence. Leon shared a look with the King.  
"Same deer?" Leon asked, awe and shock in his voice.  
"We were at the west wall," Gwaine said, their voices still quiet and soft, "It was after princess imprisoned that one man who was just defending himself from some knights." Gwaine would have sworn he saw Arthur flinch at that, almost as if he regretted his actions. Gwaine didn't over think anything of the gesture, for he knew Arthur would never truly regret or try to take back any of his actions.  
"The west side," Leon trailed, wanting Gwaine to get past his thick head and just tell them.  
"No, it couldn't have been them." Gwaine said, even though he knew it was the same pair of deer, avoiding Percival's gaze.  
"Gwaine, tell me the truth." Arthur said. "That's an order."  
"It's always a damn order when it's coming from your mouth." Gwaine lashed out at the King. He knew that the two doe had something to do with Merlin, but if he said it he felt that the King would kill him for it.  
"Keep your mouth in check, Gwiane." Elyan said from the back of the group, he had been covering the tail end. "It might get you in trouble."  
"You'll just go kill the deer." Gwaine said, his jaw clenched. "Now let's find Gwen, or if we don't get to her soon enough, I will make an attempt on your life princess." Leon drew his sword out as he and Gwaine jumped off their horses.  
"I don't think you should say another word, Gwaine." Leon threatened as Gwaine drew his sword out.  
"Threatening me is treason Gwaine, do you really wish to follow that through?" Arthur asked, looking at the two. In his eyes was a pained look.  
"I will say as I damn please." Gwaine snarled. Arthur gave Percival a strained look, to find that the man had no visible emotion on his face. He feared that the strong silent man would defend Gwaine if it came down to it.  
"Gwaine," Percival murmured, jumping off his horse and walking up to the guy, ignoring the drawn swords and the threatening looks Gwaine was flashing at him.  
"Don't you dare say a word." Gwaine yelled at Percival, swinging his sword so it was at the hollow of his friend's throat. Arthur tensed, wondering why Percival wasn't drawing his sword in defense.  
"Listen closely," Percival said, his voice quiet, but holding an unseen force that had them all straining to listen to every word. "We came here to find our Queen, and if we don't move fast, she could be far worse than if we find her sooner. You can go off on everyone, but wait until the Queen is safe."  
Leon lowered his sword in amazement, for he was completely convinced that this would end in a bloody fight. Gwaine stayed how he was for a few moments, the silence piercing into their ears. Percival looking at Gwaine with a certain look that the others haven't ever seen on him before. It was a look that held a harsh bitter anger and yet it had a look of such fondness in it at the same time.  
It took what seemed like hours, but was no more than a minute, for Gwaine to finally put his sword down from Percival's throat. He looked defeated in such a way Arthur never expected to see Gwaine appear. Gwaine collapsed to his knees, chin pressed to his chest as his breath hitching. Elyan took a deep breath in shock, Arthur's eyes widening as Percival knelt down by the man and put him in his embrace.  
Percival looked up at Arthur over the man who was clearly silently shedding tears into his friend's chest. Everyone was silent, unsure of what to say. Arthur was captivated by the look Percival had in his eyes, who was genuinely shaken up to the core at having his friend break down like that, just to crumble apart like putty.  
Gwaine eventually stood with Percival's help, his eyes cast down to the ground. Leon turned to his horse and hopped on as Gwaine climbed up on his. Percival met Gwaine's gaze, concern being conveyed in his eyes towards the dark haired man. Without another word and after everyone was ready, they rode on full speed.  
"Arthur." Gwaine's voice was thick, guarded, as he slowed his horse to a stop. Arthur glanced over at Gwaine, who was looking at the ground.  
"Blood." Elyan said. "This must be where they were attacked."  
"It matches the location." Leon murmured.  
"The trail leads in this way." Elyan said, looking to the side of the trail, "Only one person was wounded and ended up bolting for it."  
"She got injured worse than we thought." Arthur muttered. "That's a lot of blood."  
"No." Gwaine said, looking at Arthur. "There's more than one set of footsteps, the whole lot went through here, it could have been any of them."  
_"Could have been_."Arthur stressed. Gwaine rolled his eyes.  
"Stop fretting over nothing princess." Gwaine chuckled, smirking. "She'd have been the walking dead if she had bled that much."  
"That's reassuring." Arthur retorted as they moved their horses through the brush. After a while the brush and undergrowth got too thick for their horses. The sky darkening from the sun's setting and the thickening forest.  
"Let's tie our horses up here." Arthur said, tying his horse up, then tying the horse Leon was leading to bring Gwen back on.  
"We'll bring her back safely princess." Gwaine murmured in Arthur's ear, clasping the King's shoulder. Arthur tensed, looking at Gwaine cautiously.  
"Of course we will." He replied after hesitating. Gwaine noticed that the others were busy tidying up their horses and making sure they get brushed down.  
"I'm sorry for earlier." Gwaine said, his voice octaves down than it usually was.  
"Whatever for?" Arthur asked, "I get threatened all the time, it's nothing new."  
"I shouldn't have snapped." Gwaine said. "It's just.. It's been five years today." He backed away from the King and looked away, almost shameful.  
"Five years?" The confusion was clear in his voice. Gwaine just looked at him.  
"Oh, didn't you know?" Gwaine asked, forcing his voice to lighten, to carry a joking tone.  
"Know what?" Arthur asked.  
"The best apple was grown five years ago." Gwaine teased. Arthur rolled his eyes and they decided that it got too dark for them to continue, sitting up camp.

* * *

**Thanks vistr and Sue, the guests, for reviewing. Too bad I can't thank you personally but oh well, I'm glad you like it anyways.**


	14. Explanation

**I was wondering, I have another story that's edging in my mind, and I was wondering if there were any beta readers out there interested in checking it out? I'd love the help.**

**Well, here's another chapter, the last chapter ran on longer than I expected... So I'm kind of forced to make this trip into a three chapter long trip... Well that's a lie. It's more of a two chapter? I dunno.  
I'm rambling here... So...  
Oh and before I forget. To the guest who said that my story could use a bit more spacing like my first chapter, and to everyone(including me) who has thought that, I shall fix that someday, but it's hard to when I'm typing from my iPod. Sorry bout the inconvenience!  
Frui**!

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter 14- Explanation

Leon and Arthur had both taken over watch for the first half of the night, Arthur not being able to sleep, and Leon just used to staying up for watch. Arthur couldn't get how quickly Gwaine changed his appearance when he was going off about the five year anniversary thing. Sure, it could be that the apple was really the truth, but there was something that shook Arthur up about it. Gwaine just wasn't prone to mood swings like that.  
"What's on your mind Arthur?" Leon asked when the king had caught his concerned look.  
"Gwaine." Arthur said. "I've never seen him act this unstable before."  
"It makes total sense though." Leon said. "I had to think a bit to figure this out, but every year on this day he's always been drunk, wasted as can be."  
"Wait, why?" Arthur asked. Leon gave him a slight look of surprise.  
"You don't remember what today is do you?" Leon murmured. Arthur noted the sadness in the knight's voice.  
"Leon, please." Arthur asked, gaining a raised eyebrow from his friend.  
"Today marks the five year anniversary of Merlin's banishment." Leon said, glancing at the dying fire.  
Arthur couldn't bring himself to reply. Has it really been that long? He could still remember the day he banished the warlock, he had acted without thinking, but at the same time he wanted him gone. He couldn't stand magic, and the fact that someone has always done magic right under his nose just hurt. He slowly recalled the days in the years past, meetings, practises, even a couple of important missions, that Gwaine wouldn't have ended up coming to because he had gotten drunk that day, so bad to the point where he was passed out in the tavern, and the knights had to lug his ass home.  
"He forced himself to smile and laugh it off." Arthur murmured, "Even came along on this-"  
"Listen, Sire." Leon replied, "Gwaine's a good knight and a good man, but the only reason he ever came here was because of Merlin, not because of his loyalty to you."  
"Then why did he stay?" Arthur asked, sounding tired and worn out.  
"You could ask me that." Gwaine muttered as he walked up to the two, Arthur jumping slightly.  
"Gwaine." Leon greeted the man.  
"You should get some rest Leon." Gwaine murmured. "I'm not sleeping anyways." Leon nodded and stood, clasping Arthur on the shoulder before walking off to his bed that he had made earlier.  
"Well?" Gwaine snapped.  
"Why did you stay, even if that traitor was banished?" Arthur snapped back. Gwaine looked at Arthur with irritation.  
"Because, princess, I was hoping to see you change your mind after a while." Gwaine said, "Or at least see reason."  
"I haven't changed my mind, and I've seen all the reason there is to see." Arthur said. "So why stay?"  
"It's the only place I've been able to stay at for more than a week." Gwaine said. "Only instead of working for a King who was fairly decent, I ended up with a snobbish prick instead."  
"I'm not a snobbish prick!" Arthur exclaimed.  
"You haven't been the fair and just king that Merlin always was proud to speak of, princess." Gwaine said, looking out into the woods.  
"He didn't think that." Arthur huffed. "I treated him horribly, and he was plotting against me."  
"You never heard him speak of you." Gwaine said. "You could ask any one of us knights. They'll say the same thing."  
"I-"  
"You need sleep princess." Gwaine said, looking at the King. "You look horrible."  
"I am perfectly fine keeping watch."  
"Not until you're dead tired in the morning and can't defend yourself, or your pretty little Guinevere." Gwaine said. Arthur just sat there, neither of the two willing to say another word.  
"I can't just ignore the fact that he's been learning magic despite the fact that this kingdom has it forbidden." Arthur said, sounding as if he was picking his words carefully.  
"His whole world revolved around you." Gwaine said. "Everything was for you. All of it was for Camelot."  
"It was all an act." Arthur growled.  
"If it was, then why didn't he kill you when he had the chance? Why would he have let Uther live?" Gwaine asked. "If you guys were executing his kind, why did he sit and watch them die knowing full well what would happen to him if he was caught?"  
"Enough, Gwaine." He growled.

They all started off on the trail as soon as dawn peaked up over the mountains to say hi. The trail looked a bit older. Gwaine was in the back of the group, visiting with Percival. Elyan was busy talking to Leon, debating on where the weakest point in their armor was. As Arthur listened to their debate, he scanned the trail of blood and boots that they were following. Hopefully they were following Gwen, and not the whole bandit camp.  
"Oi Your Royal Princess!" He heard Gwaine's voice from the back. "Missed a trial." They all turned back to Gwaine and Percival, who was looking at small footsteps the size of Gwen's would be, some blood here and there.  
"Gwen?" Leon asked.  
"Looks like it." Gwaine said. "Either this is where the group lost her trail or where she escaped from the group."  
"Yes." Elyan murmured. "Let's follow this, hopefully she'll be okay."  
"She should be." Arthur said as they started following the trail.  
"The poor girl, who knows what has happened to her." Leon said.  
They rounded the corner, following the footsteps with their eyes only to encounter another trail. She had switched tracks quickly. They were running along her tracks, only to round the next corner to freeze in shock. Arthur saw a sight he would never be able to forget. They had found her.  
"Oh God." Elyan murmured, his face paling shades lighter.  
The knights were a hundred or so feet from her. She was looking at them with wide eyes, her body shaking, her wounded shoulder just coated in blood as she cradled the arm with her good one. Her dress was torn up, her hair was splayed all over. Her knees were curled up to her chest and her back was to a boulder.  
Arthur had looked at her in shock. She was alive, yes, but why was she looking at them as if they shouldn't be there? He saw fear cross over her face, and he tore his gaze away from her, unable to take the sight in anymore. She was usually brave, usually trying to fight until she died. This image of her was wrong. He saw the same emotions he had running through Elyan's face. Leon looked as if he felt sorry for the girl and Gwaine and Percival had shock and worry written clear on their faces. Gwaine also had something else clear across his, Arthur noticed as he saw the disgust on the man's face.  
It was only when he heard the swords being drawn around them that his blood ran cold.  
It was an ambush, with Gwen as the bait.

* * *

**Okay guys, I might have made Gwaine ooc in this one, but it was vital to this story to keep it interesting. And apparently, this is a three chapter trip. I hope you guys stay tuned.  
And while you're at it, lemme know what you think is going to happen, does Gwen get rescued, if so by who?  
Opinions would be lovely.  
Have a great day/evening/night/morning!  
Ya know... Whenever you get around to reading this.**


	15. Savior

**Well, guys, I just can not believe how far I am, and how many people have read and enjoyed the story so far. **

**Fifteen chapters already?!**

**I think after this story is done I'll start crying. My first super good fanfiction. Though honestly, I think I have another good several chapters to go. Maybe it'll go past thirty chapters. But... That remains to be unseen. **

**Sorry guys, also, about taking a few days to get this up. I was super busy, and school's starting up real soon.**

**Frui!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King

Chapter fifteen- Savior

It was only when he heard the swords being drawn around them that his blood ran cold.

It was an ambush, with Gwen as the bait.

Arthur and the knights drew their swords as men surrounded them, forcing them to fight back to back. Arthur parried a few blows, getting separated from the group, when he heard a sharp cry behind him, Arthur glancing over his shoulder to see Gwaine fall to his knees right behind him, a sword lodged in his back, another man with the knight's sword located in his chest dead on the ground.

"Gwaine." He gasped out as the knight looked at him, his face twisted in pain as he blacked out, falling face first into the dirt and grass. Arthur forced himself to look away from the injured knight to block a blow that was aimed for his head.

Once the majority of them were finally killed off, he glanced at Leon, who returned the look. Percival and Elyan were keeping busy with the last four bandits. Leon walked up to Gwaine, looking at the sword lodged in him. It had gotten right underneath the shoulder, nothing they couldn't bandage up and fix, it was a straight ride home. Arthur turned to where Gwen was, wondering why he hasn't heard anything from her.

To the King's dismay he saw her standing, with a man behind her, his arm around her waist, his other hand sporting his sword that went across her neck. He was threatening his wife's life. She looked at Arthur with panic in her eyes. Leon looked at each other in shock. The man smirked, knowing he had an advantage.

"Place your swords down, or I will kill her." He stated, looking at them as Percival knelt down by Gwaine and Elyan joined Leon's side.

"Release her." Arthur snapped.

"Not quite yet." The man said as Arthur saw someone on top of the rock behind him. The man stepped up closer to the King, noticeably digging the sword deeper, beads of blood slowly appearing on Gwen's neck. Before Arthur could make sense of the man on the rock, the man jumped, landing behind the man with a sword raised.

"I won't allow you to kill her." The man murmured, his sword placed on the back of the man's neck.

"I will do as I very damn please." The man snapped, going to carve into Gwen right as the man ran his sword through him.

Gwen ran to Arthur's arms as soon as the pressure left her neck, Arthur touching her cheek softly as he kissed her, glad and relieved she was alright, until he remembered her shoulder. He pulled her behind him as the knights advanced on the guy cautiously. Gwen turned to see the man that had saved her.

"Men, put your swords away." Arthur said, "He is no enemy of Camelot to have rescued the Queen."

"May we have your name?" Guinevere asked, looking into the man's pure blue eyes.

"Mordred, my Lady." He said.

Merlin had woken in his room a day after the knight's had left with Arthur to go on the rescue mission. Gaius has came in right as he was getting up and getting dressed. The physician raised his eyebrows at the kid who was putting his shirt on, neither of them speaking a word.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked, looking over at the physician as the man saw the familiar look of irritation on the boy's face.

"He and the knight's went on a searching party for Guinevere," Gaius replied, only to get a glare from Merlin.

Merlin was risking his very own life being here, to protect Arthur. Only for them to go off on their own after a huge bandit group. Merlin sighed in irritation as he wondered how long he had been asleep. He looked at the physician and figured they must have been gone for at least a day.

"How long have they been out?" He asked, crossing his arms

"They left yesterday at dawn." Gaius said. "Don't worry, they'll be back safely."

"Oh, no I'll worry." Merlin snapped, walking up to Gaius. "It won't do me good to leave and hunt them down now will it? Dammit Gaius, can't you at least see that I need Arthur ALVE AND WELL?"

"Merlin, calm down will you?" Gaius said.

"I can't have this effort go down in vain Gaius." He murmured.

"I know, but all we can do is wait." Gaius said, "So please, just accept that. You had a vision of the future, and your destiny is set in stone, that man won't be dying easily I wouldn't think." He got another glare from Merlin as Merlin walked out of his room past the old man, and to the table where he had a meal set out already.

"Why didn't you at least wake me up?" Merlin asked.

"Don't ask questions you know the answers to boy." Gaius said, sitting down on the table across from him. Merlin took a deep breath as he took a piece of bread.

"I don't need the rest Gaius. I can hold the spell very well." Merlin snapped.

"You've been super tired, unable to stand, fainting every time I turn around." Gaius started. "Don't you dare lie to me boy, I'm not a fool."

"You do realise you couldn't even tell one day from the other before I came, don't you?" Merlin asked, amusement lacing his voice. Gaius sighed, he wasn't ever going to live that down.

"You need to figure out how to keep your strength up with that spell." Gaius said, ignoring the young warlock's previous comment.

"Well-" The door slammed open.

Merlin jumped, both of the men snapping their heads to the door, the same expressions on their faces. Merlin's eyes met with an exhausted Gwaine's, before the knight glanced over to Gaius. His eyebrows were knitted with confusion as Merlin jumped up from the table, fright clear in the warlock's eyes.

"Merlin?" Gwaine managed to say after a few long and tense moments. Merlin scowled, cussing as he realised what an idiot he was for not reactivating the spell.

"Gwaine." Merlin said tensely, unsure what the knight was thinking, or possibly going to do.

"Why are you here?" Gwaine asked, his voice suddenly sounding very distant, almost cold. Merlin gritted his teeth, glancing at Gaius before bothering to reply.

"Only place I have that's close to home." He said, trying to keep his rising fear down, and trying to keep it from being detected on his face.

"Gaius, you've been hiding..." Gwaine looked at Merlin, trying to figure out why he hadn't found this out earlier. He saw the fear in Merlin's eyes, along with pure irritation. Regret and guilt also clouded the blue eyes, and to top it all off, it appeared he was trying to not show any emotions.

"Yes." Gaius said, sounding defeated and muted. Gwaine felt an odd rush of guilt as he realised he was so in shock that he had sounded cold and bitter as pain shot through his shoulder.

"You came in rather fast." The warlock said to Gwaine. "Is Arthur okay?"

"Yes, he is-"

"Your shoulder." Merlin said. "It's wounded quite deep. Why didn't someone else come to get Gaius and I?" Gaius jerked his head to Merlin, as Merlin realised his mistake and quickly gritted his teeth.

"And you?" Gwaine asked, confused.

"Is anyone other than you and Gwen injured?" Gaius asked, not giving Merlin anymore time to speak.

"Yes, Mordred, the man who saved Gwen, is injured." Gwaine said as he saw both Gaius and Merlin share such tense looks, Merlin grinding his teeth.

"Yes, because Arthur is so hard to kill." Merlin muttered, his voice low and filled with more hate than Gwaine could ever remember hearing from the boy.

* * *

**Yes, Mordred is finally in... And I hope my hatred for him shows in this story.**

**So for all of you Mordred lovers, I'm sorry, but he's really not on my good side. **

**Review and pm your assumptions for the next chapter**.


	16. Discovered

**Hey guys, I have to say, this was a hard chapter to write, and I haven't abandoned either of my stories.**  
**I got writers block. On both of them, and I couldn't figure it out worth a darn. **  
**But here's this chapter, not a lot goes on... So sorry about that.**  
**Frui!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter sixteen- Discovered

"Merlin, had I known-" Gaius started, Merlin cutting him off with an annoyed glare.  
"Had you known?" Merlin snapped. "Since when has something not happened on one of his trips, Gaius?!" Merlin snapped at him.  
"What did I say wrong?" Gwaine had such a cautious tone in his voice that made Merlin look at his friend, a look that appeared to have guilt and regret in it.  
"Nothing, Gwaine." Merlin murmured. "It's just Mordred."  
"We will deal with him in time, Merlin." Gaius said.  
"Yes, totally." Merlin muttered. "He has a major part to play in this, and you know what his destiny is Gaius."  
"Maybe I should leave.." Gwaine started. Merlin stood, walking up to the knight.  
"Stay, I'll tend to your injury." Merlin said, sounding at ease. "Gaius, go and be sure Gwen is okay, and while you're at it, tell Mordred his injuries are nothing."  
"You know I can't do that." Gaius muttered, leaving the room after he grabbed his medicine bag.  
"How long have you been here?" Gwaine finally asked, seeming to be recovering from his shock.  
"Not long." Merlin muttered. "Since Gaius has come back from Ealdor."  
"Wait, you're Agnien aren't you?!" Gwaine exclaimed. Merlin nodded, not willing to lie anymore.  
"Yes. I had just returned to Ealdor to find that Gaius was coming, but Drinn was there, so I had to quickly disguise myself.." Merlin stumbled over the words as he helped Gwaine get his armor off.  
"Why are you so scared to see me?" Gwaine asked, noticing the fear in the man's eyes for the hundredth time. Merlin kind of jumped at the question.  
"Don't you hate me?" Merlin asked simply. "I have magic- I betrayed you guys.. And your reaction.." Gwaine thought back, remembering his outburst.  
"How can I hate a friend that didn't have a single mean bone in his body?" He asked, his voice soft. Merlin looked at him, slightly relieved.  
"Gwaine-" Merlin murmured.  
"Merlin, I've missed you." Gwaine said quietly. "You were my very best friend."  
The two were silent as Merlin started cutting the fabric away from the wound. Gwaine wincing now and then. "Merlin, why did you come back?"  
"Arthur needs me." Merlin said. "I hate doing this against the banishment, but I have little choice."  
"Even though he banished you and hates you?" Gwaine sounded confused.  
"There are just some things that have to be done." Merlin said, silence filling the space between them again as Merlin patched up the wound.  
"Have you been ill lately?" Gwaine suddenly asked, turning to face Merlin one he indicated that the wound was patched up.  
"Not really, per se." Merlin said, looking away from the knight. "I kind of have been using too much energy for the disguise.. It's weakened me more than I could have thought."  
"Really?" Gwaine sounded intrigued, to Merlin's incredulity.  
"Yes." He said, standing up.  
"What has you so pissed off about Mordred, he seems pretty nice?" Gwaine asked as someone knocked on the door.  
"Shit." Merlin cussed, Gwaine looking at the warlock in shock. An incantation left the man's lips, his eyes flaring gold as his features changed into Agnien's.  
"That's wicked." Gwaine said, feeling some fear run through him.  
"Come on in." Merlin said, glancing at Gwaine in a slight warning._ 'Gwaine, I shall only say this once. Don't tell anyone that I'm back, or who I truly am, for I am here solely to protect the kingdom and Arthur, and if I have to harm you to keep me here, I will.'_  
He saw Gwaine pale considerably as he looked over at Merlin. The manservant had changed, more than he could have believed. He wanted to blame sorcery, but he couldn't believe that he had threatened him. Did he not trust the knight? Leon walked on in, looking at Gwaine, then to Agnien.  
"Arthur is calling for you Agnien." Leon said, "Says that he isn't feeling well, and doesn't wish to bug Gaius as he works over Gwen and Mordred." Gwaine noticed how Merlin flinched at the name, hate in his expression.  
"I shall gather a kit and go to him." Merlin said, the knight leaving at that. Gwaine looked at the door once it was closed before snapping.  
"What the hell are you thinking, threatening me?!" Gwaine snapped, "Aren't I your friend?"  
"I can't take risks Gwaine." Merlin snapped. "I won't take risks."  
"I'm not going to slip up Merlin." Gwaine said. "Why can't you believe that?! I know that you don't have any other motive than to protect us!"  
"Gwaine," The warlock said. "That man you guys brought back is bad news, and it means that I was right to come back here."  
With that, he left the chambers, running off to Arthur's room, taking the shortest path there. He knocked on the door, entering the room when he heard the King's reply. Walking in, he noticed how nicely kept the chambers were, but it felt off. The King was at his desk, looking pale and shaky. Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes.  
As Agnien came in Arthur looked up at the man, feeling dizzy and sick. The man looked better than he had the knight Arthur had carried him to Gaius. When he had fainted. He came up to Arthur, seeming to have a buried worried look within the deep blue grey eyes. The look troubled Arthur.  
"Are you okay, Sire?" Agnien asked, looking away from Arthur, who realised he had been absentmindedly staring into the boy's eyes. Arthur looked away, shaking his head.  
"I feel like I'm catching a fever." He murmured.  
"Yarrow for the fever for sure.." Agnien murmured, looking through the stuff he brought along, "Ginger might work for the headache."  
"Might?" Arthur grumbled.  
"It depends." He shrugged, handing him over two small bottles.  
"Thank you Agnien." He said, looking at the physician's apprentice. Arthur couldn't shake the feeling that Agnien appeared just too familiar, the way he spoke, the way he carried himself.  
"Is there anything else?" He asked the King, who quickly shook his head.  
"Wait, yes." Arthur said before Agnien got to the door. Arthur couldn't stand it anymore. "When was the last time you saw Merlin?"  
"I couldn't tell you even if I tried." Agnien quickly snapped, leaving the chambers. Arthur sighed in frustration.


	17. Irritation

**Well, sorry guys... I underwent playing in the marching band for the fair parade. So that took up today, and last night I had practise and went to the fair.  
And to top all of it off...  
I didn't know where this chapter was going. I was shocked. SHOCKED.  
You guys really liked my last chapter when I was thinking it was the worst one I've written by far.  
So thank you guys so much for that.  
Oh.. And apparently... I hate Mordred so much I didn't want to write this chapter. I forced myself too... Only because it had him starring in it.  
Frui!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter seventeen- irritation

"Arthur seems to be missing you Merlin." Gwaine said in Gaius's chambers. Merlin, who had given up the Agnien disguise for the night, looked up at the visitor.  
"That prat?" Merlin snapped. "He couldn't even admit he was ill because of his pride."  
"True, but I can see it." Gwaine said, "When you are Agnien, he looks at you as if you're the last link to something."  
"To myself of course." Merlin said. "I've seen it in his eyes."  
"Yet why won't you just tell him already?" He asked, looking at the warlock.  
"Same reason you won't tell him that I've snuck in." The man countered back. It was all Gwaine could do but to marvel at how the man has changed within the last five years.  
"Yes, but it's the way.."  
"He won't let me back into the kingdom, Gwaine." Merlin murmured. "I don't care how many scenarios you try to explain, it's not happening."  
"Listen-" they both paused as the door opened, fear running through Gwaine as dread ran through Merlin, the two turning to the door.  
"Well boy you're needed, Gwaine, please leave, I need my sleep and you are getting downright annoying being here twenty-four seven." Gaius's sharp voice didn't match his weary worn down look as he marched over to his bed after closing the door.  
"Where to?" Merlin asked. "Arthur again?"  
"Mordred." Gaius simply said. Merlin's blood ran cold as he scowled.  
"I want nothing to do with him." He snapped. "If he's dying I'll kindly let him die." Gwaine flinched at the words, remembering the Merlin he had known before being banished. The one that didn't even like seeing a simple bunny being killed.  
"Now Merlin." Gaius snapped. "Go, the King is there and is awaiting your assistance."  
"Fine." Merlin growled, his eyes flashing gold as he muttered an incantation.  
"Looking good Blondie." Gwaine laughed. Merlin scowled at him.  
"Just leave already Gwaine." He said. The knight rolled his eyes as he strolled to the still door.  
"You're quite the prat's guard dog aren't you?" He chuckled, only to have the door slam open, Gwaine being forced out, and the door slamming right onto his arse.  
Merlin couldn't help but grin as he heard several choice words come from the knight as he started down the hall. He quickly gathered some supplies, deciding he'd best keep up his act, after all, he couldn't just go around hating Mordred without him getting suspicious quickly. As much as he hated it, he knew Gaius was right. He had to play safe, or it would end very badly. In defeat, he ran to find Mordred and Arthur.

Mordred was sitting down, clutching his arm as the pain seeped through his facial expressions. He had his teeth clamped together as he listened to Arthur yell for the Guards to fetch Gaius, only to be told that Gaius wasn't feeling well and would fetch Agnien. Arthur sat down next to Mordred.  
"Why would you do that?" Arthur asked as they waited for the physician's apprentice to come.  
"Do what?" Mordred asked through his teeth.  
"Save me." Arthur said. "You jumped in front of a sword that was aimed to kill me."  
"Why not?" Mordred asked. "You took me in as a knight, and my loyalties are to you." Mordred almost wanted to just use magic, rid him of the pain and of Arthur, but Morgana had said to wait until she had her army. He was still waiting around for word. He promised to give her a week before he defies her orders.  
The stunt he pulled today had him sure that Arthur would trust him fully. He had hired an assassin to kill Arthur, in hopes of stopping the assassin. It was only too easy to plot ways to kill the king, which Mordred found odd considering Morgana has failed hundreds of times. He figured he'd get the chance to make Arthur feel his pain once the time came.  
Arthur stood when he saw Agnien walking up to them casually. Instantly, Arthur knew something was off. The man seemed almost expressionless as he looked at Arthur with a fleeting glance. Not once did he look to Mordred as he sat his kit down. He didn't speak a word, not even to take a teasing jab at Arthur or Mordred.  
"Agnien, is all alright?" Arthur asked, seeming somewhat concerned at the cold behavior. He couldn't tell if the man was flushed with a fever or paler than normal for night had fallen over Camelot.  
"Mordred, take the cloth off your wound so I can bound it." Agnien said, completely ignoring Arthur. Mordred took the cloth that he was using to staunch the blood loss off, flinching in pain. Agnien took a look at the injury, feeling somewhat happy inside at the very fact the man had to suffer.  
He made sure to not be too careful, too keep the man in pain as he cleaned and bound the wound, deciding to put the man in a sling and tell the man that he needs bed rest tomorrow from the blood loss. Merlin figured that if Morgana was readying for an attack, she wouldn't be too happy to hear her little spy got injured. If only it had been him that harmed the knight, then he'd be dead for sure.  
"You need to keep the sling on for the next week so you don't screw up your shoulder or jostle the injury much more." Merlin said, keeping up the cold act. He wanted nothing to do with the man, or Arthur to be blunt with the fact. "The blood loss was significant so stay in bed tomorrow and rest." Mordred looked at the boy in the eyes, the dark grey blue ones meeting light blue orbs. Mordred nodded, standing up to take his leave.  
"Thank you Agnien." Mordred said. Arthur was sitting to the side, fuming over the fact that Agnien wasn't responding to him.  
"Agnien-" he started again, only this time to have the boy whirl around onto him.  
Merlin decided he was going to have some fun playing up the part when he heard Arthur state his name again, so he whirled around on him, giving the man a glare filled with hate and annoyance, his jaw set. The King's words freezing instantly on his lips. Merlin wanted to laugh majorly at the reaction, it was a rare sight to see the King freeze up.  
"I am only here to learn to become a better physician, Arthur." Merlin snapped. "I don't need to be bothered by the likes of a stuck up King." He grabbed his bag, turning away from the King only to suddenly find Arthur's hand around his wrist, the man turning Merlin to face him.  
"Listen, Agnien." Arthur growled, "You don't need to make my knights suffer because you don't like me. Mind your attitude or I will have you-"  
"Banned? Killed?" Merlin snapped, "Maybe burn me at the stake? Sure, go for it. I don't only dislike you, Arthur. I dislike certain knights too, and people."  
"Why would I kill you for something as simple as not minding your manners?" The King's voice dropped an octave.  
"You banned someone who protected you and showed you the most loyalty out of everyone." Merlin stated, pulling out of the King's grip, walking off at a brisk pace.  
Once he turned the corner and was out of the King's sight, he started running, making a snap decision. Running for the west wall, he tried to stay out of sight, avoiding all the guards. When he made it out of the castle walls and into the woods a ways, he stopped, looking around.  
He let his magic change him back to his usual self, relaxing as he felt the magic around him in the woods. It wasn't until it was too late that he heard someone behind him, a sword being drawn, "Show yourself."

* * *

**Well we are over halfway through. Nearing the ending guys! I hoped to have this finished by tomorrow..But that won't happen and school starts Tuesday. I'll try to update as fast as I can once school starts for you guys.  
Take care!**


	18. Bells

**Well guys, school starts tomorrow for me.  
Hopefully I'll be able to update once a day/every two days, but that's not a absolute guarantee, but, BUT I will be trying my hardest to keep updating quickly.  
I am considering on stopping my story short at the moment, because I'm not too sure if my writing does this story any justice at all.  
Anyways, just a reminder, it's been a while since I've given her any credit to the story, camelotgirl1 was a major help with the story's plot.  
Her writing does her story, Emrys Revealed, justice. So check it out!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter eighteen- Bells

He let his magic change him back to his usual self, relaxing as he felt the magic around him in the woods. It wasn't until it was too late that he heard someone behind him, a sword being drawn, "Show yourself."

Merlin turned around slowly, trying to remember who that voice belonged to as he saw who it was. Percival was standing there in a halfway defensive position, his sword somewhat raised as if he meant to attack. The two stood there, looking at each other in shock for what felt like hours, when Percival put his sword away, taking a few steps forwards and embracing the warlock with a grin.  
"It took you damn long enough to show your ass up here again." Percival said as he stepped away from Merlin.  
"I didn't see any reason to be here." Merlin simply replied. Percival nodded, seeming to glance around for something. "Why were you out here this far, aren't the guards supposed to be beside the castle wall?"  
"Well..." Percival started, only to have two deer walk through the brush nearby the two men. "That's why. They are truly the oddest deer." Percival noticed how Merlin's eyes seemed to light up in the moonlight, and to his shock, the younger of the two deer took off running towards Merlin, circling around him like a dog would, butting her head against him.  
"Well, you sure have grown up." Merlin chuckled, petting the deer as the elder doe walked up to Merlin also.  
"What do you mean grown up?" Percival asked.  
"She was just a small fawn when I was banned from Camelot." Merlin said as the younger one bounded up to Percival. "This one here is her mother." Merlin said as he petted the elder doe on the head.  
"Where have you been hiding out?" Percival asked.  
"In the castle." Merlin replied, glancing over at Percival to see his shock written on his forehead.  
"How?" Percival asked.  
"Let me show you." Merlin said, turning to face the man as he muttered the incantation he has used ten times over within the past day, his eyes flashing gold and his features changing. Percival tensed, and Merlin saw the sudden suspicion in his eyes at the use of magic.  
"You're Agnien?!" Percival seemed to reel back a few more feet from Merlin. Merlin quickly let the spell go, and turned back to his regular old self.  
"Yes." Merlin said, looking at him. "Gwaine finds it funny as hell, but-"  
"Gwaine knows of this?" He asked, suddenly looking solemn. Merlin nodded.  
"After you guys rescued Gwen," Merlin said, "I had been in Gaius's chambers, and he ran in on me being... Well me."  
"Ah." The knight seemed to be thinking things through as the two stood in silence for a while. "So you were camping out in Ealdor then?"  
"No, actually." Merlin said, "I got to Camelot an hour before Gaius did, not knowing he was coming or anything. It was the first time in five years I've been there."  
"Really now?" Percival sounded shocked. Merlin nodded. "So why'd you come back?"  
"Morgana." Merlin said. "She and Mordred-"  
"Mordred?" Percival asked, sounding stunned. Merlin nodded.  
"Him and Morgana have teamed up." Merlin looked at the deer with a sudden wary look, the deer's ears perked up, the deer ready to bolt.  
"What's wrong?" Percival asked.  
"Someone's here." Merlin said as they bolted off. Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he incanted the spell, his disguise taking over his original looks.  
"Percival, what are you doing out here?" Gwaine's familiar voice addressed the big man, having seen him first. As he came closer he saw Merlin. "Agnien?"  
"Gwaine, he knows." Merlin said, not bothering to lose the disguise.  
"How?" He asked, looking at the tall man.  
"I ran into him as Merlin." Percival said, "I don't like the magic part much..."  
"It's needed to save Arthur." Merlin said, looking at the two as the warning bells suddenly started to sound.  
"What the hell?" Gwaine snapped, the three looking at each other as Merlin smiled briefly. It was a cold cruel and sad smile.  
"Looks like Morgana's going to make a move." Merlin snapped, "We have to get to Arthur. Now!" The three took off running to the side entrance of the castle. It was locked up, Merlin blowing the door off the hinges to get through.  
"Catch up with me later." Merlin said, "Gwaine-" Merlin bit his lip then shook his head, "You guys go where you're needed. I have to take care of a certain prat." Gwaine and Percival nodded, leaving without a goodbye as Merlin took off towards the King's chambers.

Mordred had seen the raven with the note tied to it after Arthur had stalked off to his chambers. He took the note off of it with a smirk. Morgana knew how to time herself very well. He cast an incantation, healing his arm as he took the note and read it.  
'Our people attack within the hour.' It had read.  
Mordred smiled, getting up. They were sure to be victorious with Merlin being good as gone. Mordred slowly got up. It was time to kill Arthur, to finally put the rightful heir on the throne. Right as he reached the King's chambers he heard the warning bells go off. His eyes turned gold as he muttered a rough incantation, the doors being blown out into the room, startling an Arthur who sat at his desk.  
"Well, hello there Arthur." Mordred laughed, "I'm afraid you'll be sitting this battle out."  
"What do you mean?" Arthur snapped, looking at Mordred with confusion and betrayal, reaching for his sword. Mordred muttered a word, his eyes turning gold to the King's surprise, his sword flying to the other side of the room.  
"Morgana is the rightful heir to the throne." Mordred said, "I will take pleasure in killing you." He started murmuring something, when suddenly, Arthur saw an out of breath Agnien at the door, a cross determined look in his eyes that he had only believed Merlin could ever have.  
"Agnien, you worthless fool." Mordred muttered, sending the boy flying across the room and into the wall beside Arthur. The boy groaned in pain, standing up after he caught the breath that had been knocked out of him. "I guess I can kill you both." Mordred murmured.  
"You won't harm the King." Agnien said simply. "I won't allow it."  
"Should I kill the King first then, only to prove you wrong?" Mordred asked, grabbing his sword and with a spell, sent it flying right to Arthur, who suddenly couldn't move.  
The sword clattered on the floor halfway to it's target, both of the men noticing the gold in Agnien's eyes.  
"Let's just see how long this will take," Agnien said, his voice cold, "I told you, I'm not allowing Arthur to die."

* * *

**Hopefully by the end of the week I will have this finished!  
It's nearing its end... Kinda makes me want to cry. But in the meantime, I will be coming out with a rewrite of my old story, though when that rewrite comes out.. I plan on writing it all before posting it so all I have to do is post it for you guys.  
Anyways, enough of me rambling on ya know?**


	19. He's back!

**Welcome to chapter nineteen.  
The last chapter I will have written before this school year.  
In the morning, I face a daunting task.  
I have to get to school by seven, and go get my schedule because for some reason my school couldn't seem to make sure everything sent so I didn't get a form that had to be filled out in order for me to get it. So I got it Friday, and now onwards to the school tomorrow.  
No knowledge of what classes I have, if my schedule got screwed up, if I'm in the right classes, and if anyone I know is in any of my classes.  
So I wrote this chapter tonight because all of the anxiety is piling up and I can't sleep.  
Frui!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter nineteen- He's back!

"Agnien, you have magic too?" Arthur stuttered as the boy stepped closer to Mordred.  
"Goodbye, Agnien." Mordred snarled, the two not even acknowledging Arthur, at least, until Mordred muttered something so quickly and quietly.  
That was when all hell broke loose.  
A plasma ball sped towards Arthur, who flinched, waiting for the hit. He saw Agnien's eyes flash gold and saw the man's lips move swiftly, a silver gleam appearing in the air around Arthur. He heard Mordred cuss, sending fireball after fireball to Agnien, who in return would wave them off to the side, unable to attack in return, when suddenly a fireball hit his arm, Agnien cursing out loud.  
Mordred murmured something, his eyes as golden as the sun as the doors lifted up, turning into endless spikes. Agnien froze in horror as he saw them go to the entrance of the door, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Leon frozen in terror. Agnien yelled something foreign to them as another shield caressed the air around them.  
The fact that Agnien and Mordred had magic stunned Leon, but what truly shocked him was that Agnien was defending them, and the king. It didn't stop him from flinching as the wood was hurled at them, only to hit the shimmering shield around them. The gold never seemed to fade or waver in Agnien's eyes as he held the two shields in place, and defending himself.  
"You son of a bitch." Mordred finally yelled, the two of them now standing off. "Do you not see the good Morgana can bring? You're defending someone who will kill you for who you are."  
"Morgana Pendragon is just like Uther, a tyrant wishing for power." Merlin was getting irritated, and nauseated. It took all he had to stand upright, to defend himself from Mordred as he kept up his disguise, and the two shields.  
'It's taking up energy I don't even have at this point.' He thought.  
"She will bring relief to our kind. We don't have to be scared and living in fear anymore." Mordred exclaimed.  
"Just because the Druid's happen to say they are a peaceful people, doesn't mean there aren't those who won't hesitate to kill for revenge." Merlin snapped out, "You are a prime example of that, Mordred." As Mordred's eyes flashed gold Merlin took a deep breath in. The Druid sent a plasma ball towards Merlin, Merlin just barely able to defend it off when the boy collapsed, his black hair and blue eyes and frail form returning, the disguise having fallen.  
"Shit." Arthur heard Mordred cuss as he saw the banished man's form on his knees. Arthur looked at the man in shock.  
Merlin was back, but why? He was still defending the King, even though he was banished, he still came back to protect the king. Arthur's mind was racing as he saw Merlin glare up at Mordred, Mordred quickly backing away, seeming to have lost his cool.  
"Emrys." Mordred exclaimed. "You were banished though!"  
"Emrys." Merlin scoffed. "What's the point in having a destiny if I don't stick to it?" He laughed, a cold dry laugh holding only bitterness and hate. One that made Arthur flinch.  
"You will die, so will the King." Mordred said, "I will make sure of that myself." With a soft murmur and flash of gold in his eyes he vanished. The shields went down as the knights and Arthur watched the ex-manservant fall face first to the ground, unconscious.  
"What the hell?" Arthur asked, sounding muted. "Why the hell does this happen?" His voice was sharper. Gwaine walked up to the limp, scrawny form, feeling for a pulse.  
"His pulse is extremely weak." Gwaine said softly, "As is his breathing."  
"Why would he come back Gwaine?" Arthur asked, looking at the knight.  
"He has always cared for you in such a way a brother would." Gwaine murmured, "He was ready to die before letting any harm come to you or Camelot."  
"How bad was it out there?" Arthur asked. Before anyone could answer a young messenger boy ran into the chambers.  
"Sire, the enemy is retreating, Morgana called a retreat." The kid gasped out in between labored breaths.  
"A retreat?!" Arthur's disbelief was vast.  
"Yes." The boy said before running off. Percival and Gwaine glanced at each other as Gaius entered the room.  
"There was hardly any harm done to anyone out there sire." Gaius said, before noticing the limp boy on the ground. "Merlin!" He gasped, walking quickly to the weak boy.  
"You knew, didn't you." Arthur stated. "That Agnien was Merlin. That's the only reason you took him in."  
"Yes, sire, and please forgive me." Gaius pleaded. "He has only strived to protect you and Camelot."  
"You betrayed the kingdom when you accepted a traitor into your chambers." Arthur snapped. Gaius whirled to face him faster than the man would have liked to believe.  
"Please remember that this boy would give everything he had in an instant to save you Arthur." Gaius snapped. "He only came back to be sure you would continue to be safe. The spell he used to be Agnien wore him out to the point where when you showed up with him in your arms, he was close to being on his deathbed."  
"Why would he come back though?" Arthur asked. Gaius took a deep breath in, looking at his ward.  
"You will have to ask him that yourself one day." He replied, starting to strip off the boy's tunic to tend to the burned arm.  
"Why did Morgana and Mordred retreat like that?" Arthur asked. Gaius looked up at him, then over to the knight's who were too stunned to speak.  
"He is supposed to be the most powerful warlock to have lived." Gaius murmured as Arthur got a full view of Merlin's skin on his chest and some of what was on his back. "Morgana only attacked because Mordred knew Merlin was gone, and with him being Emrys and all-"  
"Wait, Emrys is an old man, you can't possibly be saying-"  
"He is Emrys," Gaius said as Arthur kept his eyes on the boy's skin, dread and guilt flooding him. The boy was covered in scars, big and small.

* * *

**Well, guys, I'll fix up things in this chapter later.  
Good night/ morning/ evening/ afternoon to all.**


	20. Dispute

**Well I lied. I'm not fixing anything up in the nineteenth chapter.  
Or any of the other previous ones.  
It makes my story mine.  
Remember, all I own is my plot line.  
Not the characters.  
Nothing recognisable.  
A chapter is being posted up today for one reason only.  
Today at school was wicked awesome, and I love my teachers and classes.  
But the students in the classes really aren't all that nice. I'll try to get along with them... What really sucks is that I don't think any of them enjoy the show Merlin or any other fandom shows I love.  
So here's to make up for the time I lost.  
Perhaps I'll go sulk off to the revolution fandom for a while after this story is finished... So that way you guys don't see my cryin in my corner that my story is sadly finished...  
Speaking of stories..  
if you're reading Overtaken and waiting for an update, between me and my beta it takes a while to post.  
Enjoy! Frui!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter twenty- Dispute

"His body- he's so much thinner than I remember-" Arthur was speechless, which almost disturbed the knights as much as Merlin's scarred up body, his figure looking so frail as Gwaine picked up the young man, making sure he didn't jostle the man's shoulder, sharing a pained look with Percival.  
"He's rarely touched his food." Gaius murmured, "Hasn't touched it since he came here as Agnien, and I don't believe he's had much these last five years he was gone."  
"But why not?" Arthur asked, slowly coming to terms that this man with magic was loyal beyond his knowledge.  
"He worried over your fate, whether you'd be alive or dead, or harmed." Gwaine said, finally finding his own voice.  
"Banishing him was a big mistake, wasn't it?" Arthur finally admitted as Merlin stirred, his eyes opening as he tilted his head towards the king, his eyes lacking the gleam they usually had as the man looked at the blonde haired King.  
"Arthur-" he muttered before going limp again. Gaius sighed, looking worn out.  
"His arms-" Arthur exclaimed as he saw some scars along Merlin's arms. "How'd that happen?"  
"If only I knew." Gaius muttered, unwilling to voice his suspicions. He figured Merlin had gone into a stupor of depression once he left. Depression leads to such horrid things that the person would be willing to try to escape it.  
Gaius could tell by the look on Arthur's and the other men's faces that they assumed the same. Leon stepped up to Gaius, who had stumbled as he took a step to the door. Putting his arm around the old man he helped him steady himself. Elyan twirled around when they heard a gasp from the doorway, Arthur cussing with a whisper, getting a sideways glance from Gwaine.  
"Guinevere, you shouldn't be here." Arthur said as she saw Merlin in Gwaine's arms.  
"You aren't going to kill him are you?!" Gwen exclaimed, running up to Gwen, looking at the thin man in his arms, his skin as pale as a sheet, the scarring all over his skin showing up as a drastic comparison. Arthur's breath hitched.  
"No, Guinevere." Arthur murmured. "I couldn't. Not after he proved me more wrong than anyone ever has."  
"What do you mean, he wasn't here attacking was he?" Gwen's voice was inaudible as she traced a long, deep, gash that trailed up to Merlin's shoulder from his wrist.  
"He was Agnien." Leon looked at Percival with a slight hint of surprise in his eyes.  
"Was he?!" The Queen's voice was just dripping with shock.  
"Yes." Arthur murmured. "Even though... Even though he was banished he still stood up with all he had to defend me from Mordred-"  
"Mordred was here? He attacked you!" Guinevere almost breathed out in relief, then cocked her head as she heard Gaius's voice from beside Leon.  
"Why did Morgana suddenly choose to retreat?" Gaius asked softly, "Clearly you must know something."  
"A man appeared by her in the battlefield, it must have been Mordred but I blew that thought off until now when you said he turned on you.." She trailed, looking at Arthur with relief again. "She looked at him in horror and then called a retreat, vanishing."  
"No." Gaius gasped out, his hand quickly going to his heart as he visibly paled.  
"Gaius? Are you okay?" Gwen asked.  
"What's wrong Gaius?" Arthur's firm voice quickly took over. Gaius looked at the unconscious sorcerer, concern etched into what seemed to be his entire being.  
"Morgana knows." Gaius muttered, "We should get the boy to his room, he's in dire need of rest, and his shoulder will need to be paid some attention too."  
"What does Morgana know? I mean, is it a big deal Merlin's Emrys?" Arthur asked.  
"It means Morgana will be even more keen to attack." Gaius said, "With a bigger force and harsher plans."  
"Merlin.. That poor boy, I never would have guessed he went through that much, how much pain was he in?" Gwen murmured as the group slowly went to Gaius's chambers, Leon and Elyan excusing themselves to go check on the knights that had been defending off the impending army.  
"I haven't a clue." Gaius murmured. "He never once claimed to have such injuries, which leads me to believe the vast majority of them were from when he was banished, Sire."  
"If he was so powerful, then why in the world would he end up being caught and tortured?!" Arthur snapped.  
"I do not know, sire." Gaius said as Merlin stirred again in Gwaine's arms, his mouth moving with hardly anything coming from it. Arthur notice the pain and deep sorrow the old physician had in his eyes as he looked at the distressed boy.  
"What's he saying?" Percival murmured the question.  
"He's trying to heal himself." Gaius said, "He's too weak to do anything, but apparently his old habits die hard."  
"I can't believe that Agnien was him." Gwen suddenly said after a long stretch of silence overtook them. "I mean, he was so cold and distant, and hateful sometimes."  
"You'd be surprised at what banishment can do to a person Gwen, no matter how loyal the person stays to the place." Gaius murmured. "It took it's toll on the poor boy."  
"It's no surprise. I've seen it done several times," Gwaine murmured, "Without the uh.. Loyalty afterwords though. Just hate and bitterness."  
"I wasn't even thinking." Arthur said, "It's my fault he's in this condition- if I had just listened, had everyone tell me what they thought-"  
"Arthur, it's not your fault. Merlin could have denied the use of magic, could have-"  
"Why did he tell me?!" Arthur yelled, stopping in the hall and looking at the elderly man.  
"Arthur, calm down." Gwen murmured, appalled at his rash behavior.  
"He was frightened of you, Arthur Pendragon." Gaius said, "His fears had him up at night, every single damn night I listened to him screaming in his sleep, the nightmares of him being caught, burned on the pyre. Not even after Uther died-"  
"He killed my father though, so why would he still worry about such-"  
"Morgana killed your father, Arthur." Gaius said, his voice suddenly quiet as the King realised the toll that the man had taken throughout these events. "Merlin tried everything he could as he hid with his disguise, but an amulet was placed on your king by Morgana that reversed the spell."  
"How can I believe that to be true?" Arthur snapped. "He's the so great Emrys, who couldn't even detect a reversing spell?"  
"Mind what you say." Gaius snapped, "He has blamed himself time and time again for your father's death, and not once has he ever come to terms with it."  
"All I knew was that he's a sorcerer, and today I'm finding out he's the only reason I'm alive, and the greatest Emrys or whatever it is on the earth." Arthur scowled. Gaius took a deep breath as they continued down the hall, Gwaine turning into Gaius's chambers, going to Merlin's room and laying the boy on the bed.  
"Everyone out." Gaius snapped, seeming more directed at Arthur than anything. "I'll send word when he's healthy enough for visitors."  
"But-"  
"Arthur, you need to address the people in the castle and sort things out, there was a battle here just minutes ago." Gaius said as Merlin moaned, restlessly moving about in his sleep.  
Gwaine and Percival nodded, grabbing Arthur and tugging him out of the room, neither of the three noticing that Gwen stayed behind.  
"May I...?" Gwen murmured softly. Gaius looked up at her with a deep breath.  
"He's gone through hell Gwen." Gaius said, "I just haven't a clue what in god's name happened."

* * *

**Here ya go, a chapter to celebrate the ending of the first day back to school. I hope you enjoyed it... Might not get another one for a while actually, considering that homework will slowly start dominating my free time.  
I'm currently having problems with developing a plot, but thanks to the wonderful reviews and ideas that just totally fired up within the last day, I think I have the next part of it all figured out.  
Get ready for Merlin's journeys... And how he went through hell.**


	21. Recallation

**Oh my gosh guys, it took one review for me to finally have one hundred reviews and almost 20,000 views!  
Hundred some favorites and followers!  
I am so happy that you guys really like this story, and I'm extremely happy that you guys are really wanting it to keep on going.  
Thanks to a reviewer I got a few more chapters than I planned out for you all.  
I didn't think this story deserved that much attention.. It's seriously not any good guys.. Unless it really is and I didn't realise it.  
Here's a chapter, that hopefully will explain a few things.  
ENJOY!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter twenty-one: Recallations

When Arthur heard that Merlin had finally awoken he stopped what he was doing and went strait to Gaius's chambers. He was going to see his ex manservant, whether Gaius claimed he was well enough or not. He had to go through five years to realise that banishing him was a mistake he shouldn't have made, and that he had to explain to Merlin. Before he had the chance to knock on the door of Gaius's chambers, Gaius opened the door, stepping back in surprise at seeing the King.  
"Arthur." Gaius said, sounding somewhat relieved. "I was just going to get you- Merlin, he's awake... But he's not-"  
"I don't care if he's not well enough or what, all I know is that I am going to see him right now." Arthur snapped, his mind to busy to process what Gaius had said.  
"No, I was coming to get you so you may speak to him." Gaius said, looking suddenly uncomfortable as he waved Arthur in. "He won't say a word to anyone of us."  
"Who's us?" Arthur asked in surprise.  
"Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Guinevere and Elyan." Gaius said, "They left earlier, but he wouldn't say a word."  
"Not even for you?" Arthur asked, "But why?" Gaius shrugged, Arthur noting that something was extremely wrong, and Gaius just wasn't saying it.  
"Go into his chambers and just talk to him." Gaius murmured as he grabbed his basket full of medicine.  
"I will Gaius." Arthur said, walking up to the boy's room without another word. He opened the door and walked into Merlin's room, looking at the pale, fragile looking man in the bed, who didn't show any sign of hearing Arthur walk in.  
"Merlin." Arthur murmured softly, looking at the poor boy. "It's me, Arthur. Will you please-"  
"If you're going to kill me, Arthur," Merlin's voice was barely audible, his soft voice filled with a lot of regret, pain, and most of all, it was filled with fear, "Don't hesitate and kill me now."  
"I have no desire to, Merlin." Arthur said, almost hurt by Merlin's words.  
"I can't take being banished anymore Arthur, please." Merlin sat up a bit, looking at Arthur with pained and almost lifeless eyes. The fact that the eyes held nothing in them scared Arthur more than anything.  
"You won't be banished either," Arthur's voice came out firm, despite the turmoil that he was feeling deep in his gut. "I am going to hear your story out Merlin. It was a mistake banishing you, I acted rashly and wasn't thinking. Merlin, I've missed you so damn much, your lateness, your retorts, it made me feel like a normal person not just a king, because you didn't care about my status ever. Not once-"  
"I'm something your father taught you to hate, no matter what." Merlin looked halfway taken aback at the King's sudden rush of emotions. "It was a risk I took." The king noticed Merlin's voice trembling.  
"Will you tell me what happened while you were ba-gone?" Arthur said quickly.  
"What part?" Merlin murmured, sounding even more quiet.  
"Everything." Arthur said. Merlin took a deep breath in, looking at the King.  
"I couldn't talk." Merlin whispered. "I was scared if I spoke I'd fall apart, Arthur. Wh-when Gwaine came in here, he was so worried- asking questions-"  
"Will you speak to me?" Arthur murmured. "Will you trust me?"  
"No Arthur." Merlin whispered. "I can't trust you."  
"But why?" Arthur snapped.  
"Because you prat," Merlin murmured, "I don't know how you shall react to this yet." With that, Merlin started from when he came to Camelot, explaining everything, not daring to lie to the King once again.  
They spent a good few hours there, Merlin speaking without looking at the king once. The king noticed that at some parts, the man looked guilty, or regretful, especially when he spoke of Morgana. When he heard an unfamiliar name, his interest perked up, and he saw an expression he had seen in several people before. The feeling of loss took over Merlin's expression, and within it was an even greater pain.  
"Then I ended up finding Freya." Merlin said as he transitioned from one story to the next, not realising that he had spoke the name until after he said it.  
"Who's Freya?" Arthur asked, "I don't remember anyone of the sorts." Merlin avoided his gaze. "Merlin, tell me, what happened to her?"  
"It's nothing." Merlin whispered softly, unable to stop a tear from rolling down his face. Arthur shook his head, moving from the chair he had sat down in to sitting on the foot of the bed.  
"It clearly bothers you." Arthur murmured, "Please, I'd like to hear everything." Merlin nodded slightly then continued with the story of the only girl he has loved, and how she was a monster at night, and that Arthur killed her. Then he continued on, explaining the day he was caught, how he had panic and fear hit him in a way it never had. Merlin just kept talking, unaware that he was completely wrapped up in his memories as he spoke.

_Merlin had decided to go to the furthest place from Camelot after being banned. His mind was too numb to feel much, and he was growing annoyed at the worried dragon that kept moping around. He wondered why he ever called the Great dragon, as if he was ever any help anyways. It had only been a day they were camped in the middle of some mountains that Merlin finally snapped.  
"Killigarrah, will you stop looking at me like that!?" Merlin yelled, turning to the dragon. "I'm getting so sick of this, you treat me as if I'm a helpless old man unable to even move without falling!"  
"I worry for your health. You haven't slept, haven't eaten-"  
"I don't need the worry." Merlin snarled. "I'm just fine. I don't need your concern."  
"Listen to me, young warlock." Merlin glared at him sharply and he finally frowned sharply.  
"You listen to me, it's not the other way around." Merlin growled, barking an order at him in the dragon language. He saw the dragon's eyes flash with pain and worry, the dragon giving a sharp growl as he took off. Merlin took a deep breath, and with the dragon finally gone, he couldn't keep his emotions in anymore, and collapsed on the ground sobbing.  
Merlin felt a hole in his chest slowly grow as he realised that Arthur hated him, and that he'd never fulfill his destiny. Unconsciousness took over him swiftly after dusk fell over him, the man having cried himself to sleep._

* * *

**So maybe this didn't answer a lot of questions. Just kinda a starter to Merlin's memories, which are in italics of course.  
I really love that you guys like my story.. It kinda keeps me hooked onto reality knowing that I can write and that there is a reason I'm writing.  
I owe this story to all of you guys who took the time to stay this far in the story.  
Sincerely, ROTIK's author,  
Kizzy M. Kizmet**


	22. Memories

**Well, just so you know, I am having Merlin explain this part of his memories because it's hard writing third person when recalling something. It was easy the last chapter... But this time not so much.  
And along with school, my youth group is now starting back up this weekend, and I also have youth symphony starting up, so update time may even be slower than it had been this last week.  
The good, bad and sad news though... This story only has another five to seven chapters left.**

**oh and the moment when the lion king reminds you of Arthur an Morgana at the beginning when simba's dad and scar were arguing...**

**it's priceless. Waning this chapter is full of angst **

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter twenty two- Banishment

"Wait, you mean say that me banishing you really hurt you?" Arthur asked, confused. Merlin looked up at the King, his hand trailing slightly over his other arm, the one with the long gash that went all the way from his wrist to his shoulder.  
"Without you to protect, being sent away to never return..." Merlin said softly as the door opened, Gwaine and Percival coming into the room, looking shocked to see Merlin actually awake, and even more stunned that he was talking.  
"Merlin." Gwaine said, looking relieved as Arthur noticed the warlock shift uncomfortably, completely laying himself down on his back instead of halfway sitting up.  
"Gwaine, did you have to-" Arthur started, only to stop, hearing Merlin mumble something.  
"What?" Gwaine asked in a sing-song voice.  
"Bug off." Merlin snapped.  
"Are you really going to kick me out?" Gwaine asked, a mocking tone hidden in his voice.  
"He wouldn't be able to." Arthur said, gaining an odd look from Percival and Leon, the knight who had just randomly walked up in the middle of the conversation.  
"Really?" Percival said, "Gauis decided to kick us out after Merlin kicked Gwaine's ass out of here earlier." Arthur noticed Leon smirk at that.  
"I will continue with the story." Merlin murmured, figuring they would all need to know at some point when he saw Gwen and Elyan finally make their way into the room. They all sat on the floor around the bed, Percival leaning on the wall.  
"It's not a pretty story after this.." Merlin said quietly, "I-It got really bad for me." Everyone was looking at him, making him feel even more shaky than he was.  
"We need to hear it Merlin." Arthur murmured. Merlin glanced at him, before nodding.  
"It took me a full week to come out of the terrible shock of the events, after I sent the Great Dragon off out of anger and being unsure. Not once did I look up and smile, not once did I feel a single emotion. It was as if I was stuck in a trance.  
"It-it took a lot for me to even move from the spot I had just collapsed on that first night. I felt like I could die at any second... It took a lot for me to acknowledge I was still alive." Merlin breathed, looking at the foot of the bed as he felt the tension in the room grow at his silence as he tried thinking about what to say next. "It had been three weeks when I really felt it.  
"The despair , the depression, I couldn't be there for Arthur or Camelot. Every single day, I woke up with no intention on eating, getting up, or even trying to live, but my magic wouldn't allow me to die. I wanted to die, but my magic wouldn't allow-" his voice broke, and he. Took a deep breath. He quickly started back up after seeing Gwen and her stunned face, looking to the door where Gaius stood silently. Merlin looked at him, the old man's face just doused in sadness.  
"Merlin, continue on, please," Arthur murmured.  
"Let him be princess." Gwaine snapped, "This isn't easy for us to hear, imagine living through it and then retelling it to the very people involved."  
"It's fine." Merlin muttered. "Anyways, after another week of hoping I could just die, I decided nothing was working, that I wouldn't die, and that's when I stopped caring, and that's when I turned to pain to keep me sane, to let me know that I was alive. I had bought a small blade in a small town I ran across.  
"I constantly dragged the blade against my skin, just wishing I would perish-" Merlin muttered, "When one day, slave traders found me. They bound me, put sorcerer restraints on me, and I guess I let them. The head guy saw my cuts on my arms and scowled, claiming I was worthless, but the fact I was a sorcerer would get them some money.  
"Though when I broke through the first restraints, the man told me that since I so wanted to die, I shall." Merlin's voice was a mere whisper. "He grabbed my blade, and before I could do anything, had all possible magic restraints on me. My magic was roaring in defiance, burning me where the chains and the shackles and collar-"  
"They collared you?" Arthur and Gwaine snapped at the same time, everyone flinching in the room at the sudden reaction. Merlin nodded, lifting his chin up so they could see the collar shaped scar around his neck.  
"He yelled at me, then decided to take my blade and he- he grabbed my arm, having kept only one arm unbound, and he jammed the blade deep into my wrist, splitting my flesh open up to my elbow, I-I pleaded him to stop, I screamed, I couldn't do anything, the pain and blood loss was finally getting to me, I feared that I was going to be killed, that I couldn't- he went all the way up to my shoulder." Merlin's face had paled from the memory, his eyes distant as he looked at Gaius, meeting the man's eyes. "Killigarrah was keeping a sharp eye on me apparently, well, on my emotions.. He got to the camp and burned them down, extremely unhappy that my magic was bound and I was dying..  
"I lost unconsciousness right when he managed to get to me, only to wake up in a small village where his young man was tending to my wounds. I had burns and scars, and I made a home there. When I nearly died, I snapped out of my depression, realising I couldn't die, that if I did and something were to happen to Arthur without me there-" Merlin took a deep breath. "I came back as Agnien because one night I had a vision of Morgana and Mordred, my magic telling me to get my arse over here."  
"You-you caused those scars on your arms?" Arthur asked as he gently took the warlock's hand, flipping it over to see the cuts going all the way up to his elbows.  
"Yes." Merlin whispered, "I-I couldn't handle anything anymore, it was so hard to-" Merlin's breath caught in his throat as he saw deep remorse and regret in the King's eyes, along with pain.  
"This is my fault." He whispered. "I caused this, I banished you, Merlin, without knowing anything."  
"Merlin knew to the fullest extent that the day was coming, Arthur." Gaius spoke up, Merlin looking at him surprised. "He just wasn't mentally prepared to deal with it emotionally, it happened the wrong way, and he was scared and lost."  
"Why did you come back, anyways Merlin?" Arthur asked. "I put you through this, and through an emotional pit of fear every day you were here, so why would you come back to help me, vision or no vision?"  
Merlin looked over at the blonde, looking suddenly a lot tired and worn down. Arthur saw a slight glint in them, almost like the glint he used to see every day, in a much smaller scale. "Arthur, I have a destiny to uphold."


	23. Road to Recovery

**Guys, need I really remind you that I am by no means a perfect writer, and by no means a good one at that.  
So to the guest who pretty much said she's not seeing Arthur's guilt Merlin's bitterness, that last chapter was a hard one to write, and it doesn't help that I'm not used to one) telling people's stories with them saying it themselves, and two) I'm used to writing in first person, not third, and this story is a challenge to me because of that. Thanks for the review, it does help me see what I'm missing there.**

**This is chapter twenty three... How how did that happen? I woke up early this Saturday morning, a week into school and my body already wants me to wake up on my own at five in the morning.  
That's just not right ya know?  
Hmmm.. I think a lion king/Merlin crossover would be interesting. How would I do it? I don't know. I haven't even acknowledged that crossovers exist yet.  
For the story, I don't think I'm getting a clear point across with Merlin, but here's a clear summary. He went through some really really dark times in one)self harm, two) being caught and tortured by people, three) after Killigarrah saved him, he was in that small town, but he's purposely leaving stuff out from that...  
More to come!  
Here is this next chapter, I hope you enjoy, and I should hopefully have one more up by today.**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter twenty three- road to Recovery

Merlin hasn't said anything else, everyone in the room dead silent and in shock from hearing all of the stuff the warlock had gone through. They were waiting for him to continue, knowing that the story only makes up for a small part of the story. Arthur had crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowed. Merlin wouldn't look up at any of them, and when he would glance around, he wouldn't look Arthur's way whatsoever.  
"Merlin, I think that's only part of a story." Arthur said, breaking the silence in the room.  
"That is all there is to it." Merlin said, avoiding the blonde's gaze as the man looked over Merlin at all the other unexplained scars. Merlin met the old physician's eyes, who's eyes were soft and kind, almost supporting.  
"Merlin, you didn't spend the last few years living in a cute little small town with nothing to worry about." Arthur persisted. Merlin glanced over at him with pure annoyance as Arthur found himself suddenly on the ground, the chair having moved from under him.  
"No, I had your damn butt to worry about." Merlin snapped, Arthur suddenly confused as he sat there looking at Merlin in bewilderment and shock.  
"How dare you use magic on me?" Arthur snapped, having seen the man's eyes return to blue.  
"I did no such thing." Merlin snapped, Arthur noticing a deep hidden pain in the man's eyes as he looked at Arthur with full on annoyance. "I used it on the chair, so get it strait."  
"He deserved it honestly." Gwaine muttered, "He was such a bitter old man after you left."  
Merlin quickly looked away from Arthur, back to looking at no one. The King couldn't shake off the pain he saw in the boy's eyes. It was almost as if he was trapped. Everyone was stuck in their own thoughts, unsure of what to say to Merlin, which was very rare to see with Gwaine. Arthur and Leon shared a glance, Leon looking even more shaken up than Arthur could ever remember seeing him.  
"Merlin, do you even want to be here?" Gwen's soft voice barely registered in anyone's head until after Merlin answered her.  
"No." Merlin whispered, everyone tensing, looking at Merlin with shock.  
"Why?" Gwaine asked, "You have friends here, and people so damn close to you that they're pretty much family-"  
"Gwaine, I haven't been here for five years." Merlin said before Gwaine could finish. "I don't see anything I recognise anymore."  
"How?" Gwaine snapped, looking at Merlin. "We're all here aren't we?"  
"You're missing the point!" Merlin almost shouted, making everyone flinch. "I've changed just as well, and if you guys think I can just waltz back here as if nothing's happened you're entirely wrong!"  
"Merlin get a grip." Elyan snapped, "We've been needing you here for quite some time, things just aren't right without you."  
"I know." Merlin murmured as he closed his eyes, drowsiness suddenly taking him over. Within seconds the man was asleep, shocked looks being exchanged as Gaius moved towards the boy to lay him fully down considering he was somewhat sitting up when he crashed.  
Everyone felt their blood freeze when the old physician was thrown back into a wall after he had touched Merlin, the boy clearly dead asleep. Gwen rose and went to Gaius's side, who just stayed where he was, looking at Merlin with clearly worried eyes. Arthur stood, looking at Merlin, the Merlin who wouldn't ever harm a single bunny if it was up to him, the Merlin who had just thrown a man he cared for across the room.  
"What the hell was that?" Leon asked, looking at Gaius with concern.  
"It's his magic defending him." Gaius murmured, just loud enough for them all to hear. "Merlin feels threatened by us, so of course it makes sense for his magic to come to his defense."  
"But he's asleep, how can he still be doing magic?" Elyan asked, looking as dumbfounded as the others.  
"His magic is a part of his soul, a part of him." Gaius said, "It doesn't want to see him harmed, or killed. He's only alive because his magic wouldn't let him die."  
"Why won't he trust us?" The question was finally voiced, the quiet, muscled man finally speaking up.  
"I don't have a clue." Gaius murmured, as Arthur felt a wave I nausea hit him.  
"When he looked at me," Arthur said, fighting back bile that was rising in his throat, "Merlin had looked annoyed, but behind the mask he had on, he looked terrified, I-I've never seen that much fear inside a person.."  
"We just need to show him we're there for him." Gwen said, "And allow him space and time."  
"He skimmed over a lot of details," Gwaine said, "Though our first thing we need to remember is that we only have half the story, he's only telling us a little of it."  
"We should all leave him to rest." Arthur said, standing from the floor. "No one, and I mean no one, is to speak of this to anyone in the castle, or out of the castle, and no one is to disturb Merlin unless he is out and about on his own."  
"It makes no sense." Gwaine said, "He seemed just fine when he was posing as Agnien-"  
"What do you mean?" Leon asked.  
"I found out Merlin was Agnien, and he seemed just fine. Apparently all of it was an act." Gwaine said.  
"If you're going, can you guys just leave." Gaius murmured. "He's been through a lot, if he feels threatened by us, we just need to show him we are here to support him at the very most.  
"What will he be doing while he's here?" Elyan asked.  
"He shall continue his duties as an apprentice to Gaius." Arthur said as they all slowly walked out of the small room.  
"Arthur, would you mind staying here for a moment?" Gaius asked as everyone made their way out of the chambers. Arthur nodded, waiting around as the others left only to see an even more haunted look in Gaius' eyes than he had when everyone was there.  
"Gaius, what's really going on?" Arthur asked as the man sat down in his bed.  
"Arthur, the fear in his eyes- it's not natural." Gaius said, looking at an absolute loss for words.  
"What do you mean? Is this sorcery?" Arthur asked.  
"I-I don't know." Gaius said, "It's so hard to tell, his whole being is magic-"  
"Get some rest, Gaius." Arthur said, standing. "Send a guard to notify me when he awakens."  
"I will." Gaius said. Arthur stood, looking towards Merlin's room before walking out of the chambers.

* * *

**Oh... And by the way... This story kinda turned into one with ooc-ness in it haha... But it makes for a good story anyways.  
And I feel like an idiot myself. Instead of Gaius' I put Gaius's... I just now realised my mistake in that.. Haha.  
Gonna have to start changing it.**


	24. Dragon's call

**Well, not much to tell ya guys. **

**I'm just playing around with the plot killing time because I really don't wanna end my story... So it's turning into a bit of an off task story for a while..  
Just to tell you. It'll be a while before Morgana ever regains the courage to finally decide she'll be able to kill Emrys and the king.**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King

Chapter twenty four- Dragon's call

Merlin woke up feeling a lot more rested, opening his eyes to see an oddly familiar ceiling above his head. Jerking upright he looked around, recalling the last few days as he realised that Arthur knew he was back. He shook his head, standing up and walking out of his room. It was early in the morning, he could tell from the light in the window.  
His eyes flickered to Gaius, seeing the sleeping physician as he walked to the door, opening it to reveal a very surprised Arthur. Merlin jumped back a few feet, his eyes wide as if he was a deer caught in headlights. Arthur took a step back, looking at Merlin with a slight caution in his eyes, unsure how to approach the boy.  
"Sire." Merlin finally managed to say, sounding out of breath and shaky. "Did you need anything?"  
"No, I was just wondering if Gauis was up yet or not." Arthur said, looking over to see the sleeping man then shifted as if he was going to turn and leave.  
"He's asleep." Merlin said, his eyes telling Arthur that Merlin was thinking as hard as he could before he spoke a single word.  
"Do you need anything?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin to catch the warlock looking at him with a puzzled expression. Merlin shook his head quickly, looking away.  
"No, sire." Merlin snapped out quickly.  
"It's Arthur." The King replied, kind of hurt on how Merlin addressed him.  
"Arthur." Merlin repeated, then crossed his arms. "Did something happen last night that I'm not aware of?"  
"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, almost too quickly.  
"You're keeping your distance from me as if I have a disease." Merlin said, then quickly cringed, taking a step back from Arthur. "I have magic, that's the problem isn't it?" Arthur bit his lip, pain in his eyes.  
"No, Merlin it isn't beca-"  
"Don't lie." Merlin snapped, his eyes almost gleaming gold for a brief second.  
"Merlin I'm not." Arthur said, "I just don't know what to say to you."  
"Then don't say anything." Merlin replied simply.  
"You kind of attacked Gaius last night." Arthur murmured softly. "He tried laying you down, so your were more on your back and he was thrown against the wall." He saw Merlin flinch, his body tensing as he slightly paled, looking pained.  
"I didn't hurt him too badly did I?" Merlin asked, looking over at the snoring figure on the bed. Arthur noticed his concern and immediate worry.  
"You just shocked him." Arthur said. "He's worried about you Merlin." Arthur stepped up to the boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. Merlin jumped, whirling around to face Arthur as Arthur was thrown into the wall beside the door, looking into the man's eyes that had just flashed gold.  
"I'm sorry-" Merlin gasped, backing away from Arthur with his arms tightly crossed, looking very frightened, the hidden, deep fear in his eyes again. "I'm so sorry Sire."  
Arthur was instantly released from the hold against the door, gazing into Merlin's eyes softly as the fear seemed to become more prominent in the warlock's eyes. He stepped up to the warlock, moving slowly, step by step. Merlin trembled, his skin super pale from fright. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder again, feeling the black haired man cringe heavily under his touch. Arthur moved his arms around him an embrace.  
"Merlin, you don't need to be afraid." Arthur murmured, "I won't hurt you." He felt Merlin's trembling worsen, Arthur biting his lip having no idea how to react when he looked over to see Gaius sitting in his bed, looking at the King with Merlin in his embrace. He stepped away from Merlin, who quickly backed away a good yard from him, the warlock turning to see Gaius awake, watching him with worried eyes.  
Merlin bolted off out of the room before either of the two could speak to him, or each other. Gaius seemed to tense for a moment, gasping in shock. Arthur looked at him in confusion and concern as Gaius seemed to nod, almost as if someone had been talking to him and he was bobbing his head along in agreement.  
"This isn't good Arthur." Gaius said, "Killigarrah wishes to see us."  
"Killigarrah... As in the great dragon?!" Arthur sputtered, looking at Gaius with shock.  
"Yes, sire." Gaius said, "He wished to speak with us about Merlin.."  
"What's this about Merlin?" Gwaine's voice came from the door, the man leaning in the doorway. "What happened to him? He's in the courtyard curled up in a ball in the corner of nowhere."  
"I'm not too sure. Get Gwen, Leon, Percival and Elyan." Arthur said, pausing for a brief moment before sighing, "And tell George to get the horses ready. We have an important trip to go on."  
"Saddle up a horse for Merlin." Gaius said, "He must come along with us."  
"He's still unwell, his shoulder-"  
"Killigarrah made it clear. We are to bring him along with us." Gaius said, "Just don't tell him, or he won't come, he said the last time they spoke, they had a major falling out."  
"The great dragon?" Gwaine asked, sounding shocked. Gaius nodded.  
"We must leave as soon as we can." Gaius said, "he wishes to meet us tomorrow evening."  
"Can we even trust him?" Gwaine asked, looking at Gaius with confusion.  
"It's his kin he's protecting." Gaius said, "Besides, if he attacked us he'd be going against direct orders of the dragon lord."  
"Would the dragon go against them? It's his word against Merlin's-"  
"Dragon's can't disobey orders given directly by their dragon lord." Gaius said, "It works differently, they don't speak on the same terms we are right now. There is a language that the two share that none else shall ever know."  
"Why does it feel like there are so many unanswered questions when we've already heard his life story..?" Arthur asked, "He was born with magic, his father was dragon lord, his magic was only ever used in my defense.. Well overall it was."  
"This isn't something that you guys can just expect to have figured out." Gaius replied. "Now Gwaine, get moving, we wish to leave as soon as possible today." Gwaine nodded, walking off.  
"How are we going to get Merlin to come?" Arthur asked Gaius. "This scares me, he was never like this when-"  
"I will talk to the boy, Arthur." Gaius said, "The fact that Killigarrah wishes to speak with us about Merlin means that something bad is going on, or went on. Dragon's just don't go around telling people bedtime stories."  
"This isn't that rare of an occurrence is it?" Arthur looked at the old physician, who looked at him then nodded.  
"This is practically unheard of, Sire." Gaius stated, walking off to go and speak to Merlin.

* * *

**Well, it's five in the morning... Kinda had an accident.. And to top it off I'm kinda at a friends. So I had to call my mom and wake her up... Have her drop some stuff off.  
Now I have to go home before church starts and get a hat cause my hair ain't any good... Well either that or get it wet and rinsed out here.  
Man. I need to rethink spontaneous impromptu sleepovers.  
Well, here's the chapter that I never got to post yesterday, but this early in the morning is great, eh?  
Oh and by the way... I have figured out the plot and I'm not going at random anymore!**


	25. Meeting

**Well guys, I think that it's about damn time you learn what the hell happened to Merlin.  
It's really quite interesting, because I came up with the idea in the middle of writing the middle of the chapter when I decided to add the dragon haha.  
I really am enjoying this story, it's a lot longer than I ever would have expected it to be, and I'm really happy you guys all like it.  
I write on here for practise, and it's challenging, but here I am, somehow pulling it off**

**btw, I am indeed a beta reader. If ya need any help with a story I'll gladly beta read!  
Chapter twenty five like how did this happen!  
Here ya go.**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter twenty five- Meeting

They all rode out of Camelot, past the city walls when Gaius rode up next to Arthur, Gwaine way in the back, trying to talk to Merlin, who was almost acting like himself, but still extremely off and withdrawn. Arthur was scanning the area intently, unsure of what to think. Gaius had said that the dragon had wished to meet in a small clearing about two hours from Ealdor.  
"Gaius, may I ask how you got Merlin to come?" Arthur said, sounding as if he couldn't quite get the words out right. Gaius took a deep breath, glancing back behind them at the boy.  
"Told him we were stopping to see his mother." Gaius said, "He jumped for the idea right away."  
"When Gwaine said he found out about Merlin, he said that Merlin was pretty much his normal self..." Arthur trailed, "Though he just randomly snapped-"  
"Killigarrah has a theory about it." Gaius said as George rode up closer to them. Gaius smirked slightly as he saw Arthur tense in annoyance.  
"Why did you have me bring the idiot around?" Arthur snapped, his voice low and quiet. Gaius smirked.  
"Well, he will be watching Merlin." Gaius said, "If Merlin doesn't wish for us to know what the dragon wishes to tell us, we can't have him knowing what's going on. I am going to give him a sleeping draft, and hope he sleeps through the whole time we're speaking to Killigarrah."  
"Won't the dragon want to see Merlin?" Arthur asked.  
"We shall find out." Gaius said, "First, we must find out what's going on."  
"So are we even going to make it there in time?" Arthur asked. Gaius just looked off ahead of them, not answering instantly.  
"I don't know." Gaius said, "Though Killigarrah knows we're coming."  
"I almost wonder if he's wanting me there just to swallow me whole." Arthur said, seeming to be kind of concerned.  
"He wouldn't dare try such a thing." Gaius looked over at the King.  
"We need to be vigilant," Arthur snapped to the other knight's. "We're getting into another bandit country."  
"Well, at least we can take on bandits." Gwaine replied from the back of the group, Gwen flashing him an irritated look as Elyan raised his eyebrows.  
"He makes it sound like this isn't a random trip to Ealdor, Arthur." Leon spoke up, noticing the glares. "Where are we really going?"  
"That blabber mouth." Arthur grumbled, Gaius smirking.  
"It's all this trip is," Gaius said, "We're going to see Hunith, and we are taking Merlin to see her too. There isn't much else out here this way."  
"No, there's not." Elyan said, "That's our whole point."  
"You packed up gear, and fighting equipment." Gwen said, Merlin listening to them closely. "Gaius, you never come along on these, your patients are in Camelot, and you don't just leave-"  
"I have gotten a replacement who will distribute stuff as they see fit." Gaius snapped simply, "Now shush it, I don't want us attracting bandits."  
With an exaggerated sigh, all of the knights decided riding in silence would be best. They rode in silence, the only words now and then were spoken quickly, in between two people, all the others not really hearing it. The sky grew dark as dusk slowly approached, the men only stopping to set up camp once the sun was out of sight. Leon was posted as Guard for the first part of the night as they all made dinner and quickly found their beds.  
That next morning, they quickly packed up, heading towards Ealdor once again, when Gaius and Arthur stopped the group, the two talking with low voices. Gwen, Elyan, Leon and Percival strained to listen in on them when Gwaine started talking up a storm.  
"Arthur, we can't do that." Gaius said, "We need to get the draught in Merlin, so that he's asleep and out for the count during lunch."  
"But then are all the others tagging along with us?" Arthur asked, "We dragged them out here, sure, but they aren't expecting Killigarrah."  
"Once Merlin is knocked out, we will stop, and walk to the clearing, it's not more than an hour from here, Arthur, the draught will take about a half hour to fully kick in while he's moving about and awake." Gaius replied. "We will have to take them, for I have no idea how long the Dragon wishes to speak."  
"What if Merlin wakes up while we're gone?" Arthur murmured. "He doesn't hardly seem to trust us and his magic is uncontrollable while he's asleep so George really can't keep giving it to him."  
"We will just have to be sure we aren't gone for more than six hours." Gaius said, then glanced over at the other knight's, who were shooting deadly glares at both Gwaine and the King.  
"I can't tell who they're more annoyed at." Arthur said.  
"I'd think that would be us, Sire." Gaius said, "They wouldn't be listening to Gwaine if it weren't for us."  
"I'm surprised Gwaine hasn't said a word about it." Arthur replied, looking at the one knight who knew what was actually going on.  
"He's as close to the boy as can be, Arthur." Gaius said, "He cares for Merlin's safety."  
"Why? If he's just his dragon lord, then wouldn't the dragon want him to die?" Arthur asked, looking at Gaius, who looked back at Merlin.  
"Merlin is the last of the dragon's kin, Arthur." Gaius said as Arthur hopped off of his horse, Gaius climbing off of his as everyone else followed their lead.  
"Why are we stopping?l Gwaine asked, looking at Arthur.  
"We need to knock Merlin out." Gaius said, looking almost nervous.  
"It's not like he's asleep this instant he won't throw you into a tree Gaius." Arthur said as Leon looked at them confused.  
"Why are we knocking Merlin out?" Leon asked, Arthur cussing under his breath as Gwaine turned to Leon.  
"You will find out." Gaius said, "I can't say much, because I only know where we are going, nothing more. It's his magic I'm worried about, it may sense the potion in there."  
"That can't be good." Gwaine replied. Gaius shook his head.  
"I've gotten a spell from Killigarrah that I've used on it-"  
"Wait, you have magic?" Leon's shock was as evident as Arthur's.  
"Did Merlin not tell you Arthur when you heard his whole life story from before his banishment?" Gaius asked, sounding surprised. "Yes, I do, I studied it before the purge and have seldom used it since."  
"And my father knew about it?" Arthur asked. Gaius shot the King a look as he nodded.  
"Yes, I had to renounce my ways." He simply said, then walked off to Merlin, leaving the dumbstruck to themselves.  
"What is that?" They heard Merlin ask as Gaius handed him a small leather pouch.  
"It's water, with a few herbs to help your strength stay up, Merlin." Gaius murmured as Merlin opened it up, smelling it.  
"Then why does it smell strongly like a sleeping draft? Are you wanting to knock me out?" Merlin asked, looking at Gaius, the fear prominent in his eyes. Gaius shook his head.  
"Dear laddie, you're all mixed up. It's a simple potion to help your pain." Gaius lied, "Drink up, we want you in top shape when you're mother sees you now, you hear?"  
"Since when did everyone use magic behind my back?" Arthur asked Gwaine and Leon as Percival, Elyan and Gwen walked up to the trio.  
"Now, Guinevere." Arthur's voice was suddenly full of accusation. "You haven't been practising magic have you?" He saw Gwen cast him a strange look, looking at Leon and Gwaine to see if he was kidding around.  
"I'm married to you Arthur, and you still think I might have magic?" Gwen asked him, crossing her arms as she looked at him in the eye with a raised eyebrow look that Arthur could swear she picked up from Gaius.  
"No, no not at all." Arthur raised his hands in defeat.  
"Be nice to my sister Arthur." Elyan growled lowly, looking at him as she went off to Gaius, who had finally coaxed Merlin to drink all of the liquid.  
"I had to double check-" Arthur muttered, only to suddenly have his head lashing to the side, staggering back from Elyan and his retreating fist.  
"I don't care if you are King," Elyan said, "Don't even try accusing my sister."  
Arthur glared at the man, only to gasp in shock as he heard a voice in his head. 'Arthur Pendragon, I am at the clearing you promised to meet me at. I was told you were traveling with all of your company that Merlin is so fond of. I expect Merlin to be no where nearby, for if he finds out what I am doing, he will send me off, and the situation will only come to be worse.'  
Arthur looked around, tensed, Gaius smirking slightly as if he knew what had happened, "Gaius, not a damn word out of you." Arthur snapped, heading to his horse. "We are off, we must go quickly."

* * *

**Okay, I'm a mean person. You guys have to wait until the next chapter to come out to find out what happened to the poor boy.  
In this one... Well... It's just something to pass the time.  
I am sorry for taking a while to update this, the first week of school has kept me busy, so has writers block... And then I had no desire to write for a while.  
And I have Allstate and an honors band I'm practising auditions for...  
So yeah, I'll try updating faster.. But I've been busy, and tired.  
Please, review/message me anything that comes to mind about my story... I'd like to know what people are thinking. And don't hold back, I won't be offended if you say stuff about the parts I could have done better or screwed up.**


	26. Revelations

**Hey everyone, I encourage you to review this story, not for the popularity, but so that way I can get more ideas from your responses, and get a clear image at how you like how this story is going.  
Anyways, sorry for the slow updates once again.  
My mind and heart are at war with something, which is taking up my story plotting time.  
Then I have the flute auditions that I'm working double time to practise for.  
Also, there is school. In which I can't get the chance during it to type this up. Writing takes a lot off of my mind, and it helps me think, so I'm always glad, always happy, and always calm when I get the chance to write.  
This chapter is the one I've been leading you onto... Hopefully. No guarantees.**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter twenty-six: Revelations

"We're stopping here." King Arthur snapped out after he had just led them a good five miles from any sort of trail. Merlin was slumped over on his mare, unconscious, but strapped in so he wouldn't fall.  
"Why?" Gwen asked, looking at her lover with an odd expression.  
"In the middle of the day?" Leon asked, sounding equally as puzzled.  
"Yes. So tie up the horses, and set up a bed for Merlin to rest on, George." Arthur said, "Make sure he's comfortable and you will be staying here to watch him."  
"Sire." George quickly responded as Arthur jumped off of his horse.  
"Just what the hell is going on?" Elyan snapped, looking at Arthur with suspicious eyes.  
"Yes, Arthur." Percival spoke. "You drag us out here, we don't have any equipment except for the stuff we usually have and stuff to set up camp. No hunting gear-"  
"Shut your traps, all of you." Gaius said, looking at them, "He won't be kept waiting, and the longer we keep him the more puzzling anything that he will say shall become."  
"It gets worse than what I've heard?" Arthur asked, surprised. Gaius nodded.  
"He speaks in riddles that would take a normal person a year to solve." Gaius said, looking at all of the men, "We, however are not so normal." His eyes landed on Gwen, who had tied her horse up, everyone else following their queen's lead.  
"I'll get Merlin down." Gwaine said, going over and unstrapping the boy from the saddle, gently taking him down and walking to a mat that George laid out.  
"Sire, a word?" Leon asked, leaning against a tree as Arthur stepped passed him.  
"What do you want Leon?" Arthur murmured, looking at the elder man.  
"Is it a good idea, leaving Merlin with George?" Arthur looked over at his current manservant, before looking at his old one.  
"I don't like it, not anymore than you do." The King looked at Leon, his blue eyes appearing cold and hard.  
"What is so important that you would do this?" Arthur looked away, pausing for a few moments.  
"We are to learn what happened to Merlin today, Leon." Arthur walked off with a smooth stride over to Gaius, who was looking at his ward with such a sorrowed look.  
"Gaius, shall we go?" Arthur asked. Gaius nodded.  
"It's a half mile from here." Gaius said, looking at Arthur. "Killigarrah doesn't like the fact that your men have no idea what the hell is going on."  
"He doesn't?" Arthur asked, his brows knitting in a big jumbled knot as he cocked his head slightly.  
"I believe, Sire, that his exact words were 'What idiot king sends his men into a blind battle, with his Lady by his side?'" Gaius said, the knights all turning to the two having heard that, Gwaine breaking out into a grin as he suppressed a laugh. The trio knew how bad that sounded. Guinevere crossed her arms, glaring at Arthur.  
"We're going into a battle sire?" Elyan snapped, "Yet you didn't forewarn us, didn't have us proper for a fight?"  
"No one is fighting." Arthur said, looking at the ground, then at the sky, trying to unsuccessfully avoid their suspicious and irritated glares. His eyes landed on Gwen's and he turned around, crossing his arms.  
"Just don't attack, whatever you do." Gaius said, "We need to walk a half mile from here."  
"What chance would we have if we attacked?" Gwaine finally opened his big mouth, a devilish glint to his eyes. "Facing an inferno of flames is not something people can survive."  
That got everyone riled up with fear and anxiety. Arthur turned on his heels in an about-face sort of style, and lunged for Gwaine, only to stumble to his knees, tripping over air. Gaius sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"We have no time to waste. Let's go." Gaius said, turning and walking into the woods.

Killigarrah heard the soft patter of their footsteps, the chain mail rattling with each step almost sounding like bells in the wind. His eyes kept closed, his breath even and deep as he moved his head so that he was more spread out. Rarely has he ever allowed himself to sleep curled up when the little mortal humans were around, it made him feel uncomfortable, and more like a pathetic loyal dog that played house with the humans.  
The one human he cared about was Merlin, and he was more magic than anything. It had always joyed him to go to Merlin's aid. When Merlin had sent him off, Killigarrah was super worried, and had no idea where to turn to, who to speak to. His last kin was hurting in so many ways, and he had finally just snapped. Killigarrah growled at the unpleasant memory of seeing Merlin passed out, blood pooled all around the boy, several arrows in his chest.  
His eyes snapped open, revealing golden eyes that quickly landed on Arthur and the stunned knights, followed by Guinevere and Gaius. They were all frozen in place, Gaius continuing past them to greet his old friend. Killigarrah lifted his head up, laying more so that he was upright, looking at Gaius as he lowered his head to the elderly man, the only man he could have possibly considered someone he liked other than a dragon lord.  
"Killigarrah." Gaius said with a soft sad touch to his voice. The Great Dragon looked over at the other knights.  
"I trust Merlin is safe?" His voice seemed to echo through the woods.  
"Not many come this deep and far." Gaius replied.  
"A dragon?" Leon gasped, too stunned to move.  
"And you're a human." The dragon replied, seeming to sigh of boredom, or sadness. Whichever it was Arthur could not tell.  
"I hope you all understand my reasons for calling you here." Killigarrah started, "Merlin, the last of my kin, has been withholding important information from you all, stuff that happened to him that is vital for you all to know."  
"How is it that you know what all has happened to him?" Arthur asked, watching the dragon with a blank expression.  
"We share a bond like no other, King Arthur, one that none other but the young warlock could understand." The dragon closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he suppressed the rage he got when he thought through the past five years.  
"We don't have all day, Killigarrah, he's bound to wake up sooner or later." Gaius said. Killigarrah nodded, looking at them as he started his story.

* * *

Hahaha I lied... Again. I swear it's not on purpose. I pick the chapter names ahead of time... So that leads you guys on further.  
So... Haha. Enjoy!  
Ps. To those who do not know, my profile picture is of my bci (boa constrictor imperator) (a big snake) named Wirescale.


	27. The tale of the dragon

**Mwahahaha  
Too bad I love writing and posting ASAP... Because I love hanging you guys out in suspense...  
But ya know what?!  
I'm doing that for my next story!  
Sure... It's sad news for you...  
But for me... It makes me more than happy to announce that.**

**Well, here it is. For real.  
The reveal of Merlin's banishment.  
And I have another plot bunny, that I just added in, and that'll come up here in a few chapters woohoo!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-seven: words of the dragon

"Merlin," Killigarrah murmured the name slowly as Arthur furrowed his eyes in confusion. The dragon sounded pained, and unsure of saying the name, "After I had found him bleeding out, having been carved into by the slave trader, and burned them all to the ground, Merlin couldn't so much as even reach out for his magic to command me to leave.  
"He wanted me gone, didn't want me around. I stuck by him, listened to his cries. He wouldn't stop trying to reach out for his magic. It hadn't took longer than a quarter of an hour for the poor boy to pass out, the blood loss catching up to him, having increased from the burns the chains, the shackles, and the collar had caused.  
"He left me with no choice but to try and break the chains, I tried with all my being, but I couldn't. It takes a strong magic to get past the old religion, and even though I am a creature of magic, it's a challenge. I'm too big to help a being as fragile as a human.  
"Merlin was dying, he was almost bled out, close to taking his final breath, when suddenly a man with some keys released him, he was a Druid, who had found the keys, and saw what had happened. As soon as Merlin was released, him and I went to healing him. The young warlock almost didn't survive. It took him a full day to even stir in his sleep, another three to wake up entirely, and a whole week after that to even sit up without fainting, passing out-"  
"Why did he lie to us about this part? It isn't a bad thing that he almost died-" Arthur asked, speaking without thinking. The dragon glared at him, his nostrils flaring. Arthur quickly paled, taking a step back.  
"Just listen, young king." The dragon's voice was low and clear. "It will all come to make sense, for I will tell you how I saw things, and how I learned things really were, in the very order I experienced them. Any other interruptions will ensure that I will not continue and you will have to deal with the young warlock as he is."  
"Yes, Sir." Arthur found himself sputtering, the knights all cracking a slight grin, staying still and silent, afraid of the beast.  
"Good." Killigarrah seemed pleased with himself, to Arthur's annoyance. "Maybe Merlin was right to have stayed, you have turned into quite the human." Arthur's ears got red as he fumed in irritation and anger, followed quickly with humiliation  
"The young warlock had actually managed to walk off one day, it had taken a full month for the man to heal, but he seemed lifeless, wouldn't speak a word to me, though I did follow and look out for him. It wasn't until a few months had past that Merlin finally spoke to me.  
"He told me with a monotone voice, a voice that had said it all to me saying that whatever had made Merlin the rigorous determined kind hearted boy had died, said that he was going to return to Camelot, and that he was going to allow himself to be caught. He knew the penalty was to be death, and everyone knew what the boy had looked like.  
"So without further ado, he took off. I couldn't stop him, of course, he had told me- commanded me, actually, that if I wished, I could stand by and watch, and observe, but I couldn't interfere. I couldn't just watch him walk into his death, so I took off. It was when I felt myself shatter on the inside a week later that I knew he had been caught, but, to my astonishment, he cried out for my return at the last second.  
"I say with all my deepest regret, young king, and Gaius, dear friend, that I came across knight's walking away from Merlin, who had several arrows sticking out from him. He wasn't hardly breathing, and every time he took a breath, it was very clear that they left him to suffer and die. He was choking on his own blood, blood that was entering his lungs on the inside of the body.  
"I wanted to tear up the knights, burn them down so badly, I wanted to burn you to bits Arthur Pendragon, for causing my kin to truly lose all hope and will in life." The dragon said as he shifted his ginormous body so he was standing.  
"You hurt my knights?" Arthur asked, thinking back as he realised no one reported that a fugitive was killed after returning. The dragon smiled, all the knight's blood running cold. It was an odd look, all the teeth shown, the lips drawn back at odd angles.  
"Young King, I never harmed them, and never could I burn a single hair on your head." The dragon replied.  
"Why is that?" The king looked at him.  
"Merlin commanded me not to." He said. "I wasn't ever to return to Camelot except if I was called there by Merlin.  
"Back to the point though. He was hurting deeply, and I couldn't do anything, he had commanded me to not interfere, so I couldn't. As it turned out, I was stuck watching my only kin die. His breath- it had stilled. His heartbeat had stopped. I couldn't feel his life."

* * *

**Well, I have no idea when I'll be back to writing this... So enjoy it while ya can.  
Oh ya...  
Who all here thinks there should be some sort of love interest in Merlin's story of being banished? I might just do it if I get any feedback.**


	28. Dead!

**Sorry, guys. I've been having writers block.  
Just one of those weeks I guess.  
But, anyways, I have no idea how I got to chapter twenty eight, but I have made it, with a bit more to go. I have the feeling we are nearing the lovely ending soon.  
The continuation of the horrible cliff hanger I left all of you fine folks.  
Hats off to my reviewers! I love ya guys!  
(You know... A mutual... Friendly love..)  
Frui!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King  
Chapter twenty eight- Dead?!

"He died?" Gwaine's stunned response echoed Arthur's. "He- why?"  
"I do not know." Killigarrah said. "All I know is that his body stood still, his life force gone. His magic-gone.  
"As I turned away from him, I was struck by a force more powerful than his magic ever will be. I was just barely able to turn my head as I was hurled to the ground under the influence of the old religion's magic. The earth itself was reacting to his death, and wasn't going allow him to die. As I looked, I saw the arrows in him burn away, his body gold, his eyes burning bright.  
"Even as I am a creature of magic, never have a felt the power of the old religion like that. The priestesses were the only ones who felt that kind of power, and could deal out great powers. I am sure they never felt it at it's full power. That power, it's the greatest one, and it is something no being has truly been able to feel.  
"Merlin's is second to that power, and his power is hardly a speck compared to the whole of the old religion." Killigarrah shifted, his scales glimmering in the sun like golden glass.  
"I believed the old religion to be gone." Arthur said, looking confused.  
"The old religion is more than just the sorcerers and objects held within it Young Pendragon." Killigarrah growled softly, turning his head to the King.  
"What do you mean?" Arthur replied.  
"The Old Religion, Sire, is the core of magic itself. It runs the earth and keeps the balance in everything." Gaius spoke, "Now, Killigarrah, I know just as well as you do that a life just can't be restored. Who gave their life for Merlin to keep his?"  
"I have yet to find out." Killigarrah said. "The witch and the young Druid boy both still stand, so apparently death didn't take them over."  
"Do you mean Morgana when you say the witch?" Elyan spoke up, sounding confused.  
"The Witch is Morgana. Morgana is the Witch." Killigarrah growled, lowering his head. "They are one and the same. Both just as mean, both just as cruel.  
"Anyways, the power knocked me out. It was when I awoke that I realised that the Young Warlock was passed out beside me." The Great Dragon's voice went silent, and he closed his eyes, seeming to suppress a shudder.  
"That was when it happened." Gaius murmured quietly. Killigarrah nodded.  
"You noticed them then?" Killigarrah murmured as Gaius nodded solemnly.  
"I hoped that it wasn't the case." Gaius said, his voice hardly audible. Chills ran down Arthur's spine as he realised that what happened next was super bad.  
"Serkets came out of nowhere." Killigarrah said, "circled me as I studied the warlock. They were being controlled by someone. A Serket got him in the middle of the back, and another one on his leg. It was torture and madness just hearing his screams. I had managed to break through and kill all the Serkets, but by the end of that time.."  
"Nathair." Gaius muttered, bile rising in his throat as he spoke the word.  
"I didn't know it until it was too late." The dragon murmured, sounding more pained than ever. "I couldn't hardly move, his cries after being stung twice were hardly anything compared to the pain that the Nathair caused him.  
"No one came to confront us, but they were out there, watching, enjoying seeing the boy in pain." The Dragon's voice was filled in hate and bitterness. "The boy was in such a great pain, and the Nathair was known especially for causing a great mental pain. I tried reaching out to him once, with my mind. I got a response..  
"I got a response that was only filled with the pain he was in. No words, no expressions, it was almost as if I was dealing with the same pain he was in. It was more than enough to make me stumble underneath the crushing weight- it was only then that I saw the bite marks of the Nathair-"  
"How long was he like that?" Gwen asked, her hand clutched to her chest, another on her mouth. "Did- how did he-"  
"I used my magic, tried blocking the pain out, taking some of his mental pain and placing it on me." Killigarrah said, "But the damage was done. He was frightened of everything that moved when it all finally stopped.  
"He was in a super bad state, and we went to a small village. He stayed there, for a long time, I believe until he finally returned honestly." The dragon murmured. "But in that time, he fell for a young girl, maybe fifteen years of age, I do not believe it was love, for none will replace his love for the cursed girl. But he came to really care for her. She was an orphan.  
"A group of bandits came through during the night, and she was killed. Along with many others." Killigarrah said. "That was when he snapped. He detached himself from everything. Not once was he not in contact with me after the girl's death, and not once did he wish to care again."  
"Why, why wouldn't he have told us that himself?" Arthur asked, confused. The dragon looked at him.  
"He killed himself, only to be brought back to life, and tortured." The great dragon said. "I don't think you would want to explain that. He is in pain. In shock. His powers wane, and he grows weaker. The destiny he carried, had been torn from him. He saw no will to live, to continue his fate."  
"He- he didn't want to be a part of the destiny that he was meant to play a role in?" Arthur asked.  
"They use mandrake root on him." Gaius sounded as if he was throwing an accusation at the Dragon, who nodded in reply.  
"It took a while to sort it out, but it plagued him until I ran into the man he shared a home with." Killigarrah said. "I had him search for the root, for Merlin was slowly getting worse as the months passed."  
"All the hell he went through.." Arthur muttered. "I'm to blame."  
"Yes, you are." Killigarrah muttered. "Young Pendragon, you banished someone who had truly trusted you, believed you would do the right thing forever and always, but you banished him, sent him out. There is no Emrys, no Merlin, without you, or Camelot."


	29. Again

**Well Hi to you. It has been a few days since I last updated for you guys, so thanks for being so patient. I wonder if I'm losing followers with my slow updates?**

**Oh my gosh. this is the first time i've updated on the computer and man... i write short chapters.**

**but it works. **

**news for this story, it is almost done. maybe two or three chapters left.**

**now, you almost didnt get this chapter because i wasnt wanting to type. reading... yea maybe... editing an old story of mine was my first priority, still is. once i get this story done though, you guys who are following my other stories, it pleases me to let you know that i will only be updating those once, if not twice a week, and while i keep those magnificent stories up, i hope to have managed to rewrite the truth and the lies (my crappy first fanfiction of merlin and of any kind i have put up here)**

**I hope not. School has me busy, and I'm currently trying my hardest to get that schedule down. **

**Anyways, I have big plans for this chapter. **

**Well... Maybe that's a lie.**

**But inspiration has hit and here is your next chapter. **

**I have it planned out from here on I think.**

**The dragon scene just threw me off guard and I had to figure out what the heck I was doing.**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King

Chapter twenty nine- Again

Merlin awoke with a bad feeling in his gut. He was alone, in the camp, with only George sitting by the fire, making some stew. It was the most Merlin could do to not groan at the thought that he was alone with the bootlicker. Sitting up, he looked at the man, who froze, glancing at him nervously.

"George, I won't hurt you, you know that right?" Merlin asked, looking at the man. "Where is everyone? What happened? I was riding on the horse, then we stopped for water and I can't remember much after that."

"They drugged you." George said, Merlin's head snapping up as he looked at the servant, who looked as if he had just blurted something out.

"Why aren't we in Ealdor?" Merlin asked. "What happened? Why'd they drug me?"

"They didn't tell me." George said quickly. A bit too quickly for Merlin's liking.

"Where's the King?" Merlin asked, looking around. "Are they okay?"

"Just fine sire, I don't think they could be safer." George said, then paused, "Or in any more danger that is."

"What do you mean?" Merlin snapped. "What happened?"

"Well, you see-" George bit his lip, "They went to meet kilgra or someone of the sorts-"

"Killigarrah." Merlin snapped, standing up quickly. "What do you mean? That dragon called them out here? Why?"

"I think it was to find out what-" There was a loud thunderous roar that shook Merlin's very core, cutting the man's words off.

"They're in danger."

It was when Killigarrah suddenly broke the silence that had dawned over them when Arthur finally came to a realisation, that was quickly lost. He gave a deep rumbling pained roar right as fire hit him on the back as he turned to face the skies. Another dragon not even half his size was raining down on them, Mordred on her back.

Arthur and the knight's all reached for their swords, Gwen running over to Gaius, looking around in shock. The older dragon opened his mouth to have an inferno escape it, aimed at the younger dragon, who let out a deranged snarl. Arthur looked over at Gaius, who looked shaken up. It was only when Mordred hopped off of the dragon that the dragon flew up higher, snarling as she tried escaping the flames of Killigarrah.

She dove for Arthur with a snarl, Killigarrah looking oddly pained to everyone's eyes. It was rare to see a dragon in such conflict. It was only when a familiar voice sounded that he seemed to relax, a man with dark raven hair in the clearing, looking at the King as the dragon continued speeding towards him from the sky, Aithusa's jaws opening.

"O Drakon, et prohibere ne derelinquas nos esse!" Merlin's voice sent chills down Arthur's spine, the tone carrying a deep power in it, seeming to change his voice altogether. Aithusa jerked upright with a scream, flapping her wings as she glared at Merlin, who's eyes turned gold as he muttered a spell under his breath, a dagger stopping right before it could hit his back.

"Well well well," Mordred murmured, "I thought you weren't going to show up, Emrys." Mordred said, walking up to Merlin, who's back was still to him.

"Morgana's gone to the castle hasn't she?" Merlin snapped, meeting Arthur's eyes with his own golden ones. Arthur saw a shimmering screen in front of him, looking around to see that there was the same look around all the other knight's.

"You are all too bright." Mordred scowled.

"Since when have you become her right hand man?" Merlin drawled out. Arthur looked at the man in confusion as Merlin's face turned into one of regret and pain.

"I never have." Mordred claimed. "If you think your shields shall protect your friends, you are very wrong."

"You are currently up against a dragon and his dragon lord, the King's manservant, and Emrys, and you dare try threatening my own friends and family?" Merlin snapped out, "I dare you, come for me."

"Fulgor eum interficerent!" Mordred yelled as Merlin muttered something they all couldn't hear, suddenly behind Mordred as the lightening struck the shield in front of Arthur, sending him jumping back in shock.

It was only then that he realised the two must be talking within each other's minds, for suddenly Merlin scowled, Mordred going to his knees, white with pain.

"I will let you know Mordred." Merlin said as he looked at the dragon, "I can not let you interfere with my destiny any longer. It's about time I listened to the Great Dragon."

"I was hoping you'd have forgotten, Emrys." Mordred snapped as his back arched, his screams echoing through the woods.

"Cado." Merlin's voice cracked as he muttered the incantation, the man on the ground suddenly going limp, blood running out of his mouth.

"Merlin." The Dragon knelt down to look at the warlock more directly. Arthur saw Merlin look back at the magical creature, tears falling from his face.

"It's not going to get better you know." Merlin snapped, "I have Morgana to worry about too."

"The Witch isn't something you should worry over, Young Warlock." Killigarrah said.

"I could have told them myself." Merlin said suddenly after the two had just glared at each other for some time. Gaius seemed to raise an eyebrow as Arthur realised they must have been doing the same thing Mordred had done with Merlin before he was killed.

"You were in no condition." The dragon stated, almost sounding fonder as he spoke to the man. "I take my leave here, Young Arthur, Lady Guinevere. Merlin, that witch must be killed, so do so quickly, before she kills you."

With that the dragon took off without a word.

* * *

**Who else was scared to heck when they watched courage the cowardly dog? It still freaks me out..**

**And btw, we only have a few more chapters left here. If not one, maybe two?**

**I hope you've enjoyed the story!**


	30. Rushed

**Hey guys, I think... I think this is the end..**

**well no.. its not.**

**theres plenty to come.**

**Now here's my heartfelt apology at taking a while to post this up, I have been busy, and dont worry, i havent abaondoned my stories yet.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and I really hope that this chapter isn't as crappy as I thought it was...**

**So... Ya...**

**Enjoy. If this chapter is written poorly I'll gladly rewrite it...**

**Jouir de!**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King

Chapter thirty- rushed

"You could have told who yourself?" Gwaine asked, looking at his friend, worried as the warlock fell to his knees, tears just coursing down in face as he looked at the ground in pain, ignoring the King, who stood in front of the man with a worried expression.

"I could have told you what happened myself, but I was in shock." The torment on the warlock's expression stunned the King in front of him, "You see, I had finally come back, to see that you guys cared about me still, I almost thought it was some sick cruel joke."

"Why would we do that to you Merlin?" Gwen spoke, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears.

"It scared the hell out of me, I was worried it was an act to hurt me, to kill me again." Merlin spoke without a trace of emotion running in his expression, nor his voice, but what shocked everyone most was the lack of emotion in his eyes as he looked into the King's own pained eyes.

"Never again are we going to allow something so cruel happen to you, Merlin." Arthur spoke as Gaius let out a pained sigh.

"Do not make promises you can not keep, Arthur Pendragon." Merlin said as he stood, his eyes flashing gold as Arthur stepped up to Merlin, suddenly unable to move as the warlock stepped back in disgust.

"Stay away from me, Arthur, or I fear I may just hurt you yet." The threat in the air had everyone's breath stopping in it's tracks as Merlin scowled at the man in front of him. "You may say that you are fine with who I am now, with what I am." Merlin spat, "But I will never be able to forgive you after you banished me."

The King could not fathom what the man had gone through, unable to say anything back to the man he believed once was his most loyal and trusted friend when Leon stepped up, "It was a mistake Arthur highly regrets, and you are going to punish him for something so trival?"

"I know it was a mistake, I know he regrets it." Merlin snapped, "Now, you had best leave to Camelot to save the thrown, or else Camelot will fall, and she will win." With that, Merlin vanished.

"Why is he acting like this?" Arthur snapped, "I didn't think he cared about my past mistakes."

"Arthur," Gaius spoke up sullenly, "The Merlin we knew is gone. He's scared, alone, and heartbroken. It seems the time has come for him to see no hope in his destiny, Arthur."

"Why would he see no hope?" Arthur asked, sounding confused as Percival sighed in deeply. A deer walked up into the clearing, coming right up to Arthur as he recognised the deer.

"Sadie." Gaius murmured, the deer perking her ears up at the old man, then looking back at Arthur. "Arthur, follow her, please."

"Why?" Arthur asked, looking into the deer's eyes, seeing a sort of recognition fall through the doe's expression.

"It's Merlin's deer." Percival murmured, "She's the one that's never come up to us."

"Why would she be here?" Gwen asked, looking at the doe with awe.

"Merlin's in trouble, Arthur, he's scared. You are only but half the coin, Merlin the other." Arthur looked at them, feeling some hope spark up as the deer walked off, Arthur looking nervous.

"Merlin needs us, princess. Bring him back." Gwaine spoke as Arthur sprinted after the deer.

The warlock appeared in a small cave, immediatly falling to his knees, his hands gripping his hair as he screamed his pain. He had threatened the man he had vowed to protect, he had already forgiven the man for his mistakes, so why did it hurt so much when he confronted the King? It made no sense to him, he couldn"t place the feeling at all.

Looking up, a young deer had slowly crept her way to the cave entrance. Merlin looked at the deer with a pained gaze. What had he expected in actually going to them when he knew what was going on? It led him to Mordred's death, and Aithusa's betrayel to her own kin.

Closing his eyes he ground his teeth, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair, silently cursing himself for letting himself slip back into this depression he had fought so hard to rid himself of as he came back as Agnien. It had almost worked, he was happy, and sure that he could forgive Arthur and fufill his destiny without a single problem.

A choked sob escaped his lips as he sat down criss cross, leaning against the cave wall as he closed his eyes, the tears still falling from his face. Never before had he been so disturbed. It was very badly that he wanted to just forgive Arthur and forget.

It was only when he heard the stunned intake of breath that his body froze, the man turning his head to see the King, who looked out of breath and worn down, Sadie, the deer, shorty behind him, nuzzling the younger doe. Merlin turned his head away as Arthur stepped into the cave, cautiously.

"Merlin-" He murmured, sitting beside the warlock, hesitating as he did so.

"Don't." He whispered, "I don't want to hear how sorry you are."

"Merlin, just hear me out." Arthur murmured, pain striking into his heart as he saw the man tense up.

"No." Merlin snapped, turning to face Arthur as he flinched further away, realising how close the man was to him. "I-I can't.. Arthur it's-"

"Merlin, calm yourself." Arthur murmured as he pulled the younger man into an embrace. "You're safe here."

"No, I'm not," Merlin cried, turning away from the man. "You don't understand the danger you are in Arthur, being around me right now."

"Why is that?" He asked the man, who had pulled himself away from Arthur, backing up into a corner, looking oddly like a trapped dog.

"I'm scared of losing control Arthur." Merlin whispered. "If I killed you-"

"You won't, Merlin, please." Arthur snapped. "Listen to me, please."

"I am, you just wont listen to me." Merlin snapped. "You never have."

Arthur sighed, rubbing his temple as he realised Merlin was shaking, whether in conceled anger or sadness, he could not tell.

"Merlin, it tore me apart after I banished you." Arthur murmured, "You do realise that?"

"yes, sire." Merlin muttered, sounding defeated as Arthur took a deep breath in, silence falling over the two.


	31. Destiny

**Here's two chapters, if not three, in a day for you guys for waiting so kindly. I think these may be the last few final chapters, just so you guys know. It has been a pleasure writing for you guys, and i really enjoy seeing everyone who is reviewing and following and favoriting.**

**It amazes me though... how many people who have followed and favorited and reviewed hasnt got a single story written up.**

**But, here ya go, and enjoy, because this story has a lot of people loving it, and I'm attached to it... the thought of moving on is unbearable...**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King

Chaper thirty one: Destiny

It had only taken Merlin a few seconds to move from where he was to Arthur's side, a spell leaving his lips before Arthur could register what had even happened. A arrow suddenly hit the cave entrance, unable to move past the shield Merlin had put up. Arthur looked at Merlin, wondering why the boy had jumped in front of him, when he looked into the warlock's eyes to see a deep pain embedded in them, the man clenching his jaw as he tried to mask a deep pain that made Arthur's heart stand still. As his blue eyes met the golden ones Merlin's composure cracked, his soft smile falling into a deep grimace of pain, his head falling right by Arthur's, his forehead touching the cave wall as he stifled a cry of pain as Arthur tried moving him so that he could asess the wound. Arthur flinched as he Merlin shied away from his touch, as if the man was expecting to be hurt.

"Arthur, it hurts." Merlin gasped out as Arthur slowly moved from under him, careful to not jostle the wound, for he had no idea where the arrow had hit him.

"It'll be okay, Merlin, I'm here." Arthur said as he helped lay merlin flat on his chest, his tunic was all blood soaked. Before Arthur could clearly register where the arrow had landed, he heard Merlin go into a huge coughing fit, the man's face going paler from the loss of blood, Arthur realising that Merlin had just coughed up pool of blood. He quickly turned his attention to the arrow in Merlin's back with horror to find the arrow sticking out of Merlin's left side, the arrow having appeared to hit where the boy's heart would lay in his body, and beyond that, his friend was drowning in his own blood, to Arthur's dread. He heard Merlin cough, a wet sick sound coming out.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out, the name turning into a gurgle as Merlin started coughing up more blood. Arthur recalled the time when he had last saw someone die from a punctured lung. It hadn't been a memory Arthur was ever fond of, and he often thought back to it in horror. To Arthur, it wasn't the way he wanted Merlin to die. Arthur clenched his hands into fists, well aware that a punctured lung wasn't cureable.

"I'm here Merlin." Arthur choked out, hearing another wave of arrows hit the warlock's shield. Merlin tensed at the sound, forcing himself to sit up, a saddened look on his face as he broke out coughing again, blood staining the man's hands. "Merlin, what are you doing?!"

"I'm going to- to f-fufill my destin-" Merling made a choking noise, his eyes growing wider as his skin paled even more so. "I'm going to-to p-protect y-you Arth-" His coughs echoed through the page as Arthur looked at the man with a real deep despairing look.

"No, I need to protect you, I have to save you-" Arthur cried, looking at Merlin in disbelief as he saw Merlin take in a deep breath.

"Arthur," Arthur's heart broke as he saw tears running down Merlin's face, "It's too late, I'm- I'm dying. i-I can feel it." His voice was turning even more raspy, a forced out incantation leaving his lips, his eyes never leaving Arthur's. Eyes that seemed to never stop saying sorry.

"Merlin, what did you do?" Arthur yelled at the boy, his eyes wide as he lunged for Merlin, his hand barely touching the man's hand before he vanished, leaving the warlock behind involuntarily, appearing in front of Gwen and everyone, the great dragon nowhere in sight.

"Arthur?!" Gwen's shock showed through her face as Arthurlet out a frustrated growl, quickly getting up with Leon's help.

"Where's Merlin?" Gaius asked as Arthur kept silent, staring icily ahead of him, not acknowleging his friends.

"Arthur, are you bleeding?!" Gwuinevere's voice leapt an octave and Arthur stared down at is tunic, and his hands, only to see that they were covered in his friend's blood. A man he had betrayed, but yet the warlock still risked his neck to save Arthur, only this time it was only Arthur emerging

with his life.

"It doesn't appear that he himself is injured.." Gaius' voice was soft, filled with dread. "Arthur, what happened?" Arthur turned to meet the old physician's gaze, his shock somewhat breaking as he tried choking out a few simple words that said it all.

"Merlin's dead." He heard Gwaine's sharp gasp along with everyone else's.

"If you killed him.." Gwaine started, reaching for his sword as Arthur stood up straighter, his jaw clenched.

"Someone tried attacking us, Gwiane!" Arthur snapped, glaring at the knight, "Merlin jumped in front of me and- and took a blow both to his heart and his lung." The King now had tears streaming down his cheeks as his blue eyes glistened with grief.

"He saved you," Gaius murmured, looking forlorn. "For good reason, Arthur. You need to be alive and well."

"He's-" Arthur gave up trying to keep his composure and collapsed on his knees, sobs tearing through his chest as he grabbed his hair with his hands. Guinevere stifled her own sob, the knight's all looking very upset.

"He just told me that he was going to protect me, and keep true to destiny and fulfill his." Arthur cried out, "Then he told me he was dying, that he could feel it-"

There wasn't a dry eye out of the group. Arthur unable to think clearly. Gwaine had kicked a tree with tears coursing down his face, cussing his lungs off. Gwen was trying to support a devastated Gaius, Elyan watching his sister with concern. Percival and Leon watching from afar.


	32. Loss

**I know. I'm a horrible person who doesnt know how to get off her butt to freaking write this last chapter, but do not worry, the next story will be written up before I choose to **

**So I do have to say sorry, I have been very busy. I am very glad to say that this story is now finished, so say goodbye to it, and if you haven't followed me, and you really love this story it is recommended that you follow me, for I will eventually have a sequel to this story up adter Overtaken and Deception Saves All is finished. If you are a guest or someone who just doesn't think I', that**

**Don't kill me for Merlin's death... I am still shaken up from writing it, and it was no easier reading it again after writing it.**

* * *

Reactions of the Idiot King

Chapter thirty two- Loss

"He's gone." The king's voice was dead, the man so tense that it felt as if he was prepared for a fight. "It's my fault, I let him die." Gaius looked at the King through his grief-stricken face, unable to reply to the man before Gwaine jumped into the conversation.

"Who in the hell do you think made this happen?" Gwaine snapped from over at the fire. "If you could have just taken your head out of your ass then you could have possibly prevented this!" Arthur had his sword out and had lunged at Gwane before anyone realised what had happened. Gwaine yelled out in pain and Arthur's blood gleamed red as he was yanked away from the knight by Percival.

"Arthur, calm down." Percival yelled as Gaius ran to Gwaine to find that the sword had torn through the man's arm.

"Do you not think that I don't know his death was my fault?" He yelled, straining against the strong mucsles of his friend's arms. "I have my best friend's blood on my hands. MY DAMN HANDS!" He seemed to go limp in Percival's arms. "I-I can't ever make anything up to him, or at least-" His voice broke and he just hung his head, his sword clattering on the ground as Gaius tended to the other knoght's wounds, vilagers from the city suddenly strolling into their camp, Gaius releived to have something more to work with. They slowly moved Gwaine to a tent in the camp, a mile's ride from where they had been camped at, the King having been extremely unresponsive, and had eventually stopped even being able to look at anyone in the eye.

"Gaius, he won't respond.." Guinevere whispered, looking at her husband with worried eyes. Gaius looked over at the two and sighed.

"Allow me to finish working on Gwaine, My Lady." Gaius said, "I might just be able to save his arm, since I have managed to get to the injury in time."

"Of course Gaius." She said, looking at the unconsious knight with a worried look. "I don't think Gwaine will ever forgive him."

"Most likely not." Gaius sighed as he finished the last of the bandaging on Gwaine. "Though the main question is if Arthur will ever forgive himself, Gwen. I think he has fallen into a really deep state of shock." He walked up to Arthur, a sad look in his eyes.

"Arthur, it's not your fault, Merlin died for you, not because of you." Gaius murmured, Arthur not even responding, or flinching, or even blinking.

"Gaius.." Gwen mumured as he saw the man's shoulder's slump.

"There is only one way to fix this, Guinevere, and it will be hard for you to accept, but it's either we lose Arthur, or we protect his health so we can eventually get Camelot back." Gaius said.

A while later...

... After Arthur finally woke from his daze...

Arthur sat there, his head in his hands as he listened to the hushed murmurs of Gwen and Gaius, their faces were grief stricken, yet he could not fathom why. Even his very cheerful and annoying knight was somber and sullen. How could they not be at least happy that they found the whole of Camelot camping out in the Darkling woods? It was unbearable to him, and guilt riddled in his mind over having left the kingdom so defensless. He still couldn't remember why he chose to take his wife out hunting. It just made no sense, he couldn't understand why he would have made that choice, for he usually went alone. Their voices were extrememly hushed, so Arthur stood, walking right past them and out of his tent to walk patrol around the camp. His hand went to his temple as he clenched his jaw. The pain in his head was becoming unbearable, and very annoying, even more so as he saw Gwen's brown eyes wherever he went.

"Gaius, how long will this enchantment hold?" She murmured, her voice trembling. "How did you even know that the man had magic?"

"My Lady, it will last as long as it needs to." Gaius said, looking over at the King, "He took my ward's death and placed it on himself, and that kind of guilt can kill a man."

"I know, but I feel like I'm robbing him of something that shouldn't be messed with." Her voice cracked as Gaius turned to her, his eyes glinting off little light.

"Merlin didn't die for Arthur to crumble away, he died because he stood up for something great." Gaius said, "Gwen, I had the memory of Merlin suppressed, and where it couldn't be suppressed, it was changed. That man had a greater magic than I do now, for I am greatly out of practise. I joined my magic with his and I was the one who adjusted his memory."

"Still, I know magic isn't all bad, it's just hard to trust it." Guinevere murmured.

"My Lady," Gaius sighed, "It had to be done, we have to act as if Merlin didn't exist, as if nothing as ever happened."

"What if he suspects? hat if he remembers?" Gwen asked.

"We shall deal with that as it comes, Gwen." Gaius murmured.

"How's Gwaine's arm?" Gwem asked, looking at the old physician as he gave a bittersweet smile.

"I don't think I can save it." He whispered. "He's been out since I've tended to it, but things aren't looking up."

"This is possibly going to be an era that is darker than the Great Purge was, My Lady." Leon said as he walked up to them, looking slightly despaired.

"You didn't find anything?" Gwen asked. Leon shook his head.

"She's enforced the ground around Camelot with some spell, and guards came running." He said, "We just barely escaped."

Gwen sighed with a shake of her head, glancing over at her husband once again.

"This is a battle we're not likely to win." Gaius said.

* * *

**Well, how was it?  
Let me know what you all think, and don't hold back the critisism please.  
I enjoyed writing this, and the sequel (****_Lost without a Cause)_**** shall be up after nanowrimo is completed...  
BTW, if you're doing nanowrimo, pm me please?**


End file.
